Stargate: Golden Dawn
by Amann0407
Summary: There is a mysterious race on the edge of the Milky Way Galaxy. But who are they and what do they want? Rewritten from the original Golden Dawn. Will keep reworking the story as I go along.
1. Prologue

**Golden Dawn**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

* * *

><p><em>It cannot be said that the Alesians did not have a good system. Their empire was strong and their system was most efficient. But it was also ruthless, and came at the subjugation of everyone else in the galaxy. This is why the Alesian dreams of conquest and expansion had to be brought to heel, for the good of the galaxy.<em>

-**Beliskner Log, Supreme Commander Thor, Earth Date circa 7000 BC**

* * *

><p><strong>7000 BC, Alesian Empire Space<strong>

"Is the device ready?"

"Almost, I require a few more seconds." The Asgard next to Tyr said. The Asgard ship _Yggdrasil_ had been escorted by a flotilla of other ships, undertaking a mission directed by the High Council itself. Tyr watched the battle that was going on his holographic display. Suddenly, one of the blue shapes representing an Asgard ship blinked out. More reports were coming in from the rest of the small fleet.

"The _Jörmungandr _has been destroyed."

"Alesian fighters on attack vectors. _Aesir_ and _Mjölnir_ are requesting orders."

"Four more Alesian ships dropping out of hyperspace. They have an Angelan." Tyr blinked in response. Angelan-class warships were the heavy hitters of the Alesian Empire. It was not uncommon for entire fleets of lesser ships to be obliterated underneath an Angelan's guns. This wouldn't faze Tyr however, since he was an elite officer of the Asgard Fleet. He had earned the title of Aesir as recognition of his efforts, and was handpicked to lead this mission against the Alesians to bring the war to a quick conclusion.

"Concentrate all fire on the Alesian dreadnought. It is the greatest threat to our mission." Tyr said, his grey skin reflecting the light of the command console. "One that may see the war won. I don't need to remind you of the Alesian threat to the galaxy."

The rest of the Asgard bridge crew nodded. They understood that the chances of them escaping were zero, but their sacrifice would remove a threat for good. Tyr turned to the scientist next to him.

"Will this device really work?" The scientist nodded.

"It should. Once activated, the Alesians would be trapped." After hearing the reply, Tyr turned to the weapons officer.

"Boost powers to the weapons. We are outgunned. More time is required."

"Yes, Aesir." The weapons officer said, typing in commands as he worked feverishly. The console in front of Tyr chirped.

"Alesian dreadnought identified. It's the _Shadow of Retribution_." Tyr watched as the mammoth warship fired three yellow beams in quick succession at the Mjölnir, impacting the shields with a brilliant flare of light.

"_Mjölnir _is taking heavy damage. She can't survive for long."

"We can't fail. We are the Aesir, the elite of the Asgard fleet." Tyr said, hoping to spur his crew on. He shielded his eyes as another flare of light burned through the viewport. A second blue light on the display went out. The ship began to shake as the dreadnought turned toward the _Yggdrasil_, streams of blue pulses flying from its numerous ion cannons. The ship began to shake heavily from the impacts of the Alesian weapons.

"_Mjölnir_ destroyed. Shields are at 80% and falling." Tyr narrowed his eyes at the console.

"Reroute power from secondary systems to shields." He said after a moment, pivoting on his feet to face the scientist again. "Time to activation?"

"Nearly there. The device is ready. Charging."

"When it is charged, fire the device." Tyr glanced out the viewport again. The _Aesir_ was trading fire with an Alesian battleship and a cruiser. He knew it was only a holding action to distract the Alesians from their true purpose. It was the last escorting ship that was left. _Ragnarok_had died first, the fleet fighting off the initial patrol of two Alesian cruisers and a battleship. It blew apart one of the cruisers and heavily damaged the other cruiser before it fell victim to the battleship, cleaved apart by the beam weapons.

_Jörmungandr_ had been next after having fought for nearly fifteen minutes, damaging the Alesian light battleship _Nova_. The battle began to go against the Asgard when the Alesian battleship _Vengeance_ showed up. The weakened _Jörmungandr_ stood no chance before _Vengeance_'s neutron beam batteries, taking a hit to the reactor core that caused it to go critical and explode. The Alesian patrol had been heavily outnumbered and outgunned before the _Shadow of Retribution_ and its escorts showed up. Now the _Aesir_'s shields were flickering, soon to be the next to fall.

"The device is charged." The scientist replied hurriedly. Tyr felt the ship shudder underneath his feet at the _Yggdrasil_ lost his shields, Alesian fire pounding the hull relentlessly.

"Engines and hyperdrive are offline. We must engage the device." The scientist said as the ship shook violently.

"Do it." Tyr ordered as the scientist tapped the console, the time dilation device lighting up.

"For Valhalla." Tyr whispered as the device activated, the bubble shooting out in all directions.

* * *

><p>Onboard the <em>Beliskner<em>, Thor watched the display with tired eyes. He turned toward the other members of the Asgard Council, who were represented as holograms. It was Odin that first spoke.

"It is done?" He asked, running a hand nervously over his bald head.

"Yes. The Alesians are now trapped in time stasis." Thor said, his voice calm as he spoke.

"The entire Alesian Empire? All of their worlds?"

"With the exception of a few remote outposts, the Alesians are all trapped. The last few worlds are minor, with little to no defense present. They will be dealt with." Thor said, nodding his assent. Odin seemed satisfied with the answer.

"Good, now we can focus on other matters." Odin leaned back, his expression unreadable. Freyr frowned.

"We cannot expect the Alesians to remain in stasis forever. They are an advanced race, and we must expect them to figure what happened to them." He said evenly, his tone one of concern. "Time doesn't stop, it is just very slow inside the bubble. They'll get out eventually."

"Yes, but we'll have the technology and numbers to match them." Odin said confidently.

"Let's hope so." Freyr turned to Thor, blinking his large black eyes. "Commander Thor, when can we expect the Alesians to overcome the effects of the device?" Thor thought for a moment, frowning in concentration.

"Calculations estimate them to figure it out within a day inside the bubble, which is several thousand years in our time." He said after a moment. The rest of the council nodded in satisfaction.

"If there is no more business to discuss, this meeting is adjourned." Odin said as his hologram flickered and shut off. The rest of the council followed suit, leaving Thor alone with only his thoughts to keep him company. He looked outside the viewport of his private quarters. The Asgard hoped that the Alesians could be dealt with in the far future, for he feared for the future of the Asgard race if the Alesians were let loose once more.


	2. Meetings

Author's Note: Sorry about the slow update, I was on a writer's block. Now I am not. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Golden Dawn<strong>

**Chapter 2: Meetings**

* * *

><p><em>The Asgard had always kept a close eye on the Astraelis sector, even after we had frozen the Alesians in time stasis. We had hoped to be much stronger in technology and number before we had to face them again, but the war with the replicators has left us weakened, unable to deal with the Alesians when they finally emerged from time stasis. Last time, it took the full might of the Asgard to stalemate the Alesians and stop their war of conquest. Now, they are free and reclaiming their old colonies. I fear they will soon replenish their weakened armies and fleet and take over the galaxy.<em>

**-Beliskner Log, Supreme Commander Thor, Earth Date circa 1995 AD**

* * *

><p><em>Nine thousand years later…<em>

"Hmm... I will need more slaves. Jaffa Kree!"

The Goa'uld with a blue metal cap on his head barked at his Jaffa. Four Jaffa standing at the door came to him.

"Get me... four young males."

"Yes, Lord Ptah."

Ptah mused as he looked at the wall. A large pod, intricately designed and heavily defended with thick plating contained something that Ptah had been studying for several decades now. It was an important find. Ptah had fled from the wrath of Cronus while serving Ra, and found himself on this forbidden world. He did not know what this planet was until he entered the abandoned pyramid structure some distance from the Stargate. Once inside, and once finding this pod, Ptah abandoned Ra and came here to do research. With the result of this research, Ptah could rule the galaxy with more power than Ra himself.

"My lord?"

"Hmm? Kree!"

"It is I, Oth'mek, your First Prime."

"Oth'mek! Is it ready?" The Jaffa nodded.

"Yes, my lord."

Ptah was excited. The first prototype was almost complete. A Hok'tar soldier that could replace Jaffa while being much more powerful. He even designed a new weapon and new ships to supplement his forces. After all, in the reign of the Supreme System Lord Ptah, there needs to be a new trend of decoration.

"Kree! I will see this myself." Ptah turned and activated the console, displaying readouts of the new supersoldier.

Ptah's new soldier was very much like a Jaffa in terms of it's physique and build. It had broad shoulders and full of muscles. But that is where the similarities ended, for it lacked hairs of any kind, its skin was coal-black, and the eyes were blood red. The tiny reptilian scales on the skin and the short claws were a bonus to the Goa'uld. These creatures could be bred in vats, and with mere months of training, they would be battle worthy. Of course, it would still require at least a decade to produce a fully grown soldier that would reach it's potential, but Ptah was willing to wait.

"Begin!"

At his command, the Hok'tar soldier and five Jaffa charged at each other. Within a few seconds, all five Jaffa were dead. The Hok'tar barely broke a sweat as it killed the Jaffa almost casually. Ptah smiled, the prototype was a success.

"Very good." Ptah said, clapping his hands once. Two more Jaffa came in and began to drag the bodies away.

Oth'mek turned his wrist slightly and touched the device in his gauntlet, scanning the Hok'tar. Unfortunately one of the other Jaffa noticed this.

"My Lord, we have a spy!"

"What?" Ptah turned in surprise. A spy was his worst fear at the moment.

"A spy? Catch him!"

The Jaffa pointed his staff weapon at Oth'mek and activated it, sending a burst of energy along the tip.

"He's the spy! I saw him activate some sort of device!" It was then that Ptah noticed who the spy was.

"Oth'mek? How dare you defy your god! I am your god, and not even the System Lords have granted you freedom from that!"

"The System Lords?" Oth'mek said with a smile, turning to regard the Goa'uld.

"Yes, the System Lords. Who sent you? Ra? Cronus? Yu?" Ptah demanded. Oth'mek merely smiled.

"What makes you think System Lords?" He said with a chilling grin on his face. Ptah narrowed his eyes. Suddenly, it finally clicked as his worst suspicions were confirmed.

"I am Jarud of the Tok'ra. Know this. If we don't destroy you, our allies will." Jarud tapped the forearm of his wrist as the young Jaffa fired, hitting the Tok'ra square in the chest with the staff blast. With a grunt, Jarud fell on the ground.

A loud explosion was heard as the Tok'ra fell, shaking the facility. Ptah turned to shout orders to his Jaffa when he saw something that left him enraged. The Hok'tar soldier lay dead on the floor, it's head blown apart.

"Say good bye to your prototype" Jarud said with a weak laugh, before his eyes went lifeless.

* * *

><p>"Unscheduled offworld activation! Defense teams to the gateroom!" Walter Harriman said over the intercom. Alarms blared as personnel scrambled into position. Hammond walked in at that moment, looking toward the master sergeant.<p>

"What do we have, Sergeant?"

"Incoming traveler." Walter said, tapping a few buttons to close the iris. The stargate activated, flooding the room with bluish light. Hammond leaned forward to look Walter's shoulder.

"Receiving IDC, sir. It's the Tok'ra." Walter reported.

"Open the iris." Hammond ordered, turning to walk down the stairs to greet their visitor.

Jacob Carter walked down the ramp, still surrounded by guns pointed at him. It was only on Hammond's orders that they would lower their guns.

Jacob turned as the door opened and Hammond walked in to greet his old friend.

"Jacob, how are you?" Hammond said, gesturing for the defense team to lower their weapons.

"Just fine, George. I am not here on a social visit however." Jacob said, his body language tense.

"Briefing room. I'll summon SG-1 as well." Hammond gestured as the two men walked along, heading up the stairs to the briefing room overlooking the stargate. Both of them sat down once they reached the room. It wasn't long before SG-1 made their appearance.

"Jacob! What a pleasant surprise!" O'Neill said as he entered the briefing room with his team in tow.

"Jack, it is good to see you too." Jacob smiled as he sat down in the chair. The rest of SG-1 and Hammond took their seats as well. It was Hammond that first spoke.

"So what brings you to Earth, Jacob?"

"Well, I'm coming directly from the Tok'ra High Council. It was a full council with every high ranking Tok'ra, including myself. So, when I tell you this, you should understand the importance that the Tok'ra holds this in their regard."

"Sounds groovy." O'Neill said, his tone half-joking.

"Okay, is anyone familiar with a Goa'uld called P'tah?" Jacob asked, placing a small holographic device on the table. Unsurprisingly, Daniel was the one that replied.

"Um yes. He was the Egyptian god of creation, fertility, and the arts. He was said to have called the world into being." Jacob nodded.

"Yes, that is the persona he took for himself. In truth, he is a Goa'uld scientist of the highest ranks. He is the first designer of the current Ha'tak class motherships that the Goa'uld use."

Jacob then continued after a pause. "At the time, he was an underlord of Ra until he vanished a few decades ago, fleeing from Cronus and Ra after he lost an important system. It was only recently the Tok'ra managed to track him down from where he was hiding."

"About forty years ago, Ptah inadvertently insulted Cronus, and Ra took a backseat when Cronus went after Ptah. Ptah fled the known Goa'uld worlds and hid himself. He used to have quite a fleet and army, but they have all but disappeared, though most of them were absorbed by Ra."

"I take it the Tok'ra were able to track him down?" Teal'c said, crossing his hands in front of him.

"Yes, we had no idea where he was until one of my agents came across his trail about twenty years ago, and we had finally managed to plant one of our agents as his Jaffa, and he managed to reach the rank of the First Prime of Ptah. What he found was disturbing. Ptah is on Inoxis, one of the forbidden worlds. Inoxis used to belong to Ra and it is a rich planet with plenty of Naquadah, but the System Lords forbade any Goa'uld from entering the place."

"Why is that?" Hammond asked, his curiously was piqued by the new information.

"We do not know. All we know is that some time around four thousand years ago, the System Lords declared the planet forbidden. In any case, Ptah was experimenting with dangerous technologies on Inoxis, and he was able to produce a prototype."

Jacob used a hologram generator to show a slightly broken and fuzzy image of the Hok'tar soldier who was standing at least half a foot taller than the tallest of the five Jaffa surrounding him.

"This is the prototype."

"What is that?" Carter asked, her eyes widening at the strange creature. Jacob's head went down in a nod and Sel'mak spoke.

"We believe that this creature is a Hok'tar designed to replace the Jaffa. Unfortunately, the transmission was slightly disrupted so we could not make out the exact details, but this creature is supposedly the only prototype. We believe that our agent has destroyed the creature, and that would have set Ptah back at least a few years. However…" Sel'mak hesitated for a moment.

"However?" O'Neill pressed, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"This is the image of the main research lab that Ptah currently sleeps, eats and stays in."

Jacob showed a shadowy holographic photo of Ptah's lab, where a large vat seemed to be stuck inside a wall. They could not see the inside, but it was clear that there was something there.

"We believe that Ptah is getting his research material from this vat, or something inside the vat. If Ptah succeeds in developing a mass-produced version of such a creature, the galaxy is in trouble."

"He could take over with these supersoldiers." Hammond said after a moment.

"It's not just a problem for the System Lords. We cannot leak this to the System Lords lest they take over the project. Since the Tok'ra can spare no one but myself any time soon, I was ordered to ask for your aid."

"Sounds dangerous." O'Neill said with a smirk. "I'm in."

"What do we know of this planet? Other than it is forbidden to the Goa'uld?" Daniel chipped in.

"There is not much information. Teal'c? The planet used to be under Apophis' domain, do you know any more?" asked Sel'mak.

"I do not. I never heard of this world until now. If this was in his domain, I knew nothing of it."

"I know it is a remote world. It is near the edge of known Goa'uld space." Teal'c said, thinking hard. "It is in a sector of space that experiences strange anomalies. When I was First Prime of Apophis, I would often hear strange stories, rumors about a powerful race that lived on the edge of the galaxy. It was too remote for Apophis to care about, and it was never investigated." Sel'mak paused as a memory came to him.

"Hmmm... Are you talking about the 'Alesians'? I have heard their name being mentioned by the System Lords..."

"I have heard of the name in passing. I am afraid I know nothing about them if that is their name." Teal'c said, uncertain about his recollection of the rumors. Most of his time as First Prime was fighting Apophis' rivals.

"Alesians? They sound latin-like..." murmured Daniel. "What kind of people are they?"

Sel'mak shook his head.

"We do not know. All we know is that the Alesians appear to be advanced, and no Ha'tak has ever returned from exploring into their space."

"What do the System Lords say about these Alesians?" Hammond spoke.

"That much we cannot guess. All we know is that some of the System Lords sent their ships into their space and lost them all. The most information gathered was an incident five years ago. One of Morrigan's worlds was attacked by a fleet of advanced warships. They hailed the fleet of Ha'taks in orbit and identified themselves as part of the 'Alesian Imperial Fleet'." Jacob paused for a moment before continuing.

"Though Morrigan managed to defend it, the planet was devastated and it's infrastructure destroyed. Much of the defending fleet was wiped out. The Alesians withdrew after a few minutes of fighting. Why they did so is unclear, for the battle appeared to be one sided in their favor." A silence dropped over the group, the implications were astonishing.

"So it is a sure bet that Inoxis is remote and near the Alesians if that is who is on the fringe of the galaxy?" O'Neill said after a moment.

"Indeed. We must be extra careful."

"Let's get it done, people. I will assign SG-3 to cover you." Hammond said before getting up and moving to his office. When he reached the door, he turned around and spoke. "Jacob, the President wanted to meet with you the next time you came to Earth to discuss the new terms of the Tok'ra treaty."

"Very well. I will relay the information to Colonel O'Neill before I depart." Jacob said before inclining his head.

* * *

><p>Colonel O'Neill stood on the ramp with the rest of his team, adjusting the straps of his tactical vest. He smirked as the eight members of SG-3 came in, Colonel Makepeace at the head of the team. SG-3 had expanded in size after their mission against Hathor, when it became apparent there was need for a larger strike team. The UAV had already been sent through and showed the positions of the Jaffa patrols near the gate, which SG-3 was preparing to deal with. The UAV would deal with the rest.<p>

"Well Colonel, looks like we are teaming up once more." He said, shooting a grin at O'Neill as he saluted.

"Yes, it appears that way." O'Neill returned the salute. Two SG-3 members took the pins out of their grenades and threw them through the gate.

"Try to keep your wing wipers calm, Colonel." Makepeace joked, hoisting his weapon level with the gate.

"Ah yes, but they do it so well." O'Neill said, gesturing for SG-1 to move out into the unknown.


	3. Skirmish

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
><strong>

**Please review and comment! I have been suffering writer's block for a while and been busy with college. But I finally sat down and finished what I have written for months. I look forward to reading the reviews, and I hope to have another update for this soon.** **I will answer reviews and questions either on here or via PM.** **It will not be long before we start seeing an Alesian perspective or introduced to a major Alesian character! :)**

**I sadly do not own the Stargate franchise.**

* * *

><p><strong>Golden Dawn<strong>

**Chapter 3: Skirmish**

* * *

><p>The drums of war sound<p>

Echoing across the plains

Blasted to the heavens

All the way and beyond

The men hear the call

These soldiers of Alesia

Battle ready and strong

For home and Empire

We march together as one

With fire in our hearts

**- Translated Alesian war hymn**

* * *

><p>O'Neill stepped through the Stargate first, exiting a few seconds later on the other side. The Jaffa on the other side had no chance, being dazed and confused from the stun grenades. They were quickly gunned down as the SG team members materialized through the gate. The radio crackled.<p>

"Stargate Command to Colonel O'Neill, reading multiple signatures closing on your position. Deploying Predator missiles. Danger close." O'Neill winced.

"Get down!" He yelled, ducking just in time as a hail of Predator missiles fired down from the UAV. The explosions rocked the area, bathing the area in an awesome display of fire and noise.

"Stargate Command to Colonel O'Neill. UAV is bingo ammo, but will continue to provide overwatch."

"Roger that." O'Neill said as he peeked his head above the rock he fell behind. He turned around and waved toward the crouched team.

"Let's move people!" He barked as they began to run from the area, attempting to evade any surviving patrols. Running through the woods, he felt the familiar burn in his legs as they moved swiftly, Stargate Command relaying orders on the encrypted channel in order to evade patrols.

It was nearly a half hour later of ducking past the numerous patrols of Jaffa that they came to the crest of a rocky hill. It overlooked the valley below, where the golden pyramid structure that housed P'tah's lab was located. O'Neill whipped out his binoculars and gazed down. There were many guards around the pyramid, and only one entrance from what he could see.

"Teal'c, is there any other way into the pyramid?"

"There are usually two entrances as well as several ring platforms. The Goa'uld typically do not have less than two entrances." Teal'c replied, scanning with his own binoculars. He pointed toward the side.

"Why?" Daniel asked.

"Because it would leave them no escape route if an enemy attacked." Teal'c said. O'Neill studied the terrain, his eyes missing nothing.

"If we go along the ridgeline and down, we could get inside the outer line of patrols. Straight shot to the entrance." He said after a moment. The rest of the team nodded.

"Makepeace, you stay here with SG-3, provide fire support if things go to hell in a handbasket." Makepeace nodded and passed along orders of his own. A few members rose and moved away, going to new positions. SG-1 crawled along the ridgeline, careful to keep out of sight of the enemy.

It took them roughly an hour to make it down into the valley undetected. The majority of the Jaffa were busy searching the gate, as the reports from the UAV indicated. O'Neill halted in his tracks, ducking down as another patrol appeared, passing by them without looking in their direction. They were almost to the pyramid. O'Neill knew that the next part would be tricky, requiring a fast assault before they could radio for reinforcements.

They moved through the forest, careful to not make any noise and avoiding sticks and leaves. After a few minutes, they came up to the entrance of the pyramid. O'Neill looked carefully from their hidden positions behind a rock. There were four Jaffa guarding the entrance.

"Carter. Grenades." He said quietly. Carter nodded, shouldering her P90 and pulling two fragmentation grenades off her belt. She pulled the pins on both and lobbed them into the entrance. The Jaffa noticed this and readied their staff weapons, but it was too late as the grenades exploded, killing three of the Jaffa as the fourth was wounded severely. A burst from Teal'c's staff weapon ended his life as SG-1 ran forward into the entrance.

They moved forward cautiously, taking cover where it was available. The Jaffa were at a disadvantage in ranged combat, but close quarters was when they were strongest. O'Neill held a hand up as he spotted the doorway to the lab up ahead.

Carter went first, her P90 raised as she checked the corners. It was empty.

"Clear, sir."

The team entered the lab. The lab was very much like most standard labs that SG-1 had come across in recent years, with data pads and computer consoles scattered around the room, with one unique difference. The black pod that was hung on the wall seemed out of place, bands of runes littering the surface of the object. Daniel approached the pod cautiously, leaning down to read the runes.

"Daniel?"

"It's Goa'uld. Very obscure dialect." Dr. Jackson murmured. "But readable." He ran his finger along one line.

" '_Here lies the Red Demon. Do not disturb or your life is forfeit_.' Odd. That is the seal of Ra."

A voice cut in from behind them.

"Of course it is."

The team spun around as Jaffa spilled into the lab, pointing their weapons at the intruders. P'tah entered the chamber and chuckled.

"Ra himself put the Red Demon in stasis. It was a duel between gods, one that is told in Jaffa legend." Teal'c narrowed his eyes at that as P'tah continued.

"Of course, since I am a god myself, I command the power he possesses. I will not be denied!" P'tah's eyes flashed.

"Is it just me, or does every Goa'uld we meet always declare their godhood?" O'Neill said to no one in particular. He couldn't resist taking a jab at P'tah.

"Seriously, you guys are like Bond villains. Next, you'll tell us your evil plans." He said, drawing out the word evil theatrically. P'tah narrowed his eyes.

"I will do no such thing. You'll be executed tomorrow."

"See, he told us his plans." O'Neill said before he chucked the grenade at the Jaffa in the room.

"Duck!" He said, diving for the floor as staff blasts narrowly missed him. There was a deafening roar and flash of light as dozens of metal fragments whistled throughout the room, embedding itself in the walls. The roar of gunfire and staff blasts joined the crescendo of battle as O'Neill raised his head and fired on the Jaffa nearby, downing two of them as they tried to pin him down with suppressive fire.

The rest of the team had gotten behind cover, shooting at any enemy in sight. Several more Jaffa fell as their comrades fired back, the staff blasts taking chunks out of the walls and consoles. O'Neill fired at P'tah as the Goa'uld advanced, his shield deflecting the bullets. He knew it was useless as P'tah raised his hand, firing a shockwave that sent O'Neill crashing into the wall behind him.

'_That hurt._' O'Neill thought from his position on the floor. He scrambled away, trying to stay alive for a few more seconds.

'R_adio must have been knocked out. This is bad._'He thought, listening to the hissing noise in the background. It took him a few seconds to realize it was not coming from his radio. With a crack, he saw a door opening above him. With a start, he realized it was coming from the pod. A voice boomed from above him.

"Ta no Chiyou! Fis ro kek P'tah!" A flash of light burst from the pod at P'tah, slamming into his shields. P'tah's eyes widened as he fired off a shockwave at the new threat. O'Neill could see that the figure was clad in blood red scale armor. The figure gestured, sending the Jaffa flying through the air. P'tah screamed in Goa'uld as he turned and ran, the figure merely raising a hand. P'tah froze, his movements locked.

The figure in red walked over, standing in front of P'tah. O'Neill saw the figure had a demonic helmet, the snarling mask covering his face. He raised a weapon at the figure as he spoke. It was obvious the man was another Goa'uld.

"Goodbye, lackey of Ra." With that, a cracking sound echoed in the chamber as the figure closed his fist in mid-air. P'tah fell limp, his throat crushed inward. More Jaffa rushed in as the figure turned.

"Kree Jaffa! P'tah is dead by my hand! By Goa'uld law, you now serve me!" The figure roared in fury, raising his hand at the Jaffa that pointed weapons at him. With a glance, the Jaffa lowered their weapons and knelt before the figure.

"I am Lord Chi You, of the Jiuli Clan! You will address me by my rank. Bring your commanders before me immediately!" The Goa'uld commanded. The Jaffa scurried away in fear as Chi You turned, noticing the other people in the room.

"Humans. What is your business?" He said through the filters in his voice, the team raising his weapons at him. O'Neill got up from the floor painfully.

"You know, stopping the bad guys. Being a major pain in the ass." O'Neill quipped.

"Greater beings than you have died for their insolence." Chi You remarked coolly, his mask retracting to reveal his features, which were Asiatic in appearance. His eyes were narrowed at the human.

"We aim high." O'Neill said, not caring a whit what the Goa'uld thought. He was surprised when the traces of a smile played about his lips.

"Indeed. You seem to have been an enemy of P'tah. By extension, you are an enemy of Ra. Am I correct in assuming that?" The question echoed in the chamber

"You could say that." O'Neill said warily.

"And where is Ra if his lackey was here? Ra would not send an underling to me if he wasn't here himself!" Chi You barked suspiciously. O'Neill shrugged.

"Dead." Chi You's eyebrows shot up.

"Dead? How?" His eyes glowed white, clearly shocked by the news.

"We killed him." Jackson replied.

"You? You killed Ra?" Chi You crossed his arms. O'Neill was confused as the Goa'uld began to chuckle.

"So Ra was killed by the lowly humans he despises and enslaves! Ha! How ironic!" Chiyou threw his head back and roared with laughter. After a minute, he stopped and regarded the humans.

"You have done me a great service, humans." ChiYou gave a short nod of respect. He glanced around and hissed as his eyes fell upon Teal'c.

"But there is a servant of the Serpent King among you. A First Prime." ChiYou snarled as he studied Teal'c.

"I no longer serve the false god Apophis." Teal'c said, his eyes growing hostile at the mention.

"So you consider the Goa'uld as false gods, do you?" Chi You uncrossed his arms and walked closer to Teal'c. He studied the Jaffa for a moment, his expression unreadable.

"You would be absolutely correct in your assumption….Teal'c. And I see Tauri is now free from the chains of the Goa'uld." SG-1 shot glances at each other, worried about how he knew information they did not tell him.

"How do you know where we come from?"

"I can read your mind, O'Neill of Tauri." Chi You said, turning toward to face the colonel.

"But I should introduce myself formally. Among my people, it was considered a required rite when among fellow warriors." Chi You said before slamming a fist on his breastplate.

"I am Chi You, Lord over the Jiuli Clan, which is now extinct all but for me. I am now…" Chi You hesitated a bit, unsure of what to call himself.

"I am now a minor Goa'uld Lord, once holding the rank of System Lord. That is, until Ra formed a coalition to overthrow me." The words were said formally, but O'Neill detected a hint of disgust and bitterness when Ra was mentioned.

"I am Colonel O'Neill. Of Earth." O'Neill said. Chi You inclined his head.

"A pleasure. For your service, I shall grant you free passage back to your home planet. It seems you are enemies of the System Lords, and since most of their members sided with Ra, they are my enemies as well." Chi You declared boldly. He gestured to the door.

"You may go. I will contact your world eventually, but for now, I must consolidate my power now that I am free."

O'Neill nodded as he walked out, the rest of his team following him as they walked past the Jaffa outside.

* * *

><p>After the last of SG-1 walked out of the room ChiYou walked over to the data console and activated it, scanning the data to familiarize himself with his new domain.<p>

"Mik'ta!" He swore as he read through the information. It was at that moment a Jaffa walked in and knelt.

"My lord. I am Jor'nud, First Prime of P'tah, now your loyal servant." The Jaffa stated, his eyes averted from the god in front of him.

"You may rise, Jor'nud son of Kel'tan." Chiyou said, his eyes still fixed on the screen. Jor'nud stood and walked over as Chiyou gestured to come over.

"As my new First Prime, you must be as familiar with my domain as I am. If I am ever away or missing, it will be you that commands all of my forces. Now pay attention." Chi You said as he pointed toward the holographic image he pulled up.

"You see that dot on the map? That is where we are, right now. I came to this world four thousand years ago to study the remnants of a great civilization that once thrived on this planet. They were called the Alesians. Little was known of them before I came here and discovered the true extent of who and what they are."

"My Lord?" Jor'nud asked, unsure of what he was talking about. Chiyou ignored him as he went on.

"They were a powerful civilization that thrived here nine thousand years ago. I decided to come here to gain a technological advantage over the other Goa'uld, for their technology was far more advanced than our own. I found many items of interest, which pales in comparison to what I discovered afterward." ChiYou zoomed out the map until it showed the entire galaxy. A small section in the galactic north glowed blue, while the vast majority of the galaxy was still gold in color.

"I discovered that the civilization was not extinct. They were trapped in an anomaly that covered the bluish section you see here. We are only a few dozen light years from where the anomaly ends."

"So this world was part of their domain, outside the anomaly." Jor'nud said. Chiyou nodded.

"Yes, and there is heavy signs of orbital bombardment present on this world. There was not much here to begin with, it seemed to be a minor world. What few cities I excavated were destroyed. Even so, I discovered much about them, even recovered portions of their technology and their history before Ra caught up to me and imprisoned me here."

"What did you discover about them?" Jor'nud asked.

"They were an expansionist imperial power, and if they were not trapped in stasis, they would most likely rule the galaxy. We were fortunate, but there is a problem." Chiyou touched another screen that showed a map showing the sector.

"The anomaly has dissipated, and now they are free. We are right on the border of their Empire, and we must relocate our forces and abandon this world, taking what we can. I have several worlds where we can hide and build our forces up."

"So they are likely to come here." The Jaffa queried, catching on to what Chi You was getting at.

"That is correct. It is only a matter of time before they visit and reclaim one of their old colony worlds. I know a great deal about the Alesians, enough to fear them when they decide to expand and conquer what is near them. If they march on the warpath, no one is safe. Come, we go to the fleet in orbit." Chiyou shut off the projector and walked out of the room. Jor'nud followed, their footsteps echoing down the hall as the Jaffa honor guard formed up behind them.

* * *

><p>On a hill some distance from the complex, a white armored figure decloaked, staring down into the complex.<p>

"They are leaving." The figure said as another figure appeared next to him.

"Indeed." The newcomer said after a moment of silence.

"What are your orders, Centurion? We could attack and slaughter them all. The Jaffa are pathetically equipped." The first man said, sneering in contempt.

"Possibly, but we lack numbers and heavy firepower for a decisive engagement. They have ships, we have none. We are only a scouting party after all." The centurion said, considering his options.

"Let them go. Our orders still stand. Inform the _Valkyrie_ of the change in enemy activity. We shall continue observation." The first man saluted with a fist to his breastplate.

"Yes, Centurion. It will be done. Ave Imperium."

"Ave Alesia, Legionnaire. Dismissed." The first man turned away as the Alesian centurion glanced down at the camp, a smile playing across his lips. Yes, these Goa'uld were weak. It was only a matter of time before the Goa'uld would soon know what true power really was, and the galaxy under the authority of the Alesian Empire.


	4. Crossroads

Author's Note: I am finally back from my writer's block. I had been unsure of how to proceed, but a friend of mine named Hiei1011 began writing with me again. We both decided to restart our stories. Check out his story "Darkest Before Dawn". It takes place in the same universe as my Golden Dawn AU, and is from the viewpoint of General Hiel. Our stories will tie in together, and I am helping him co-write it as well. His story is Favorited in my profile and his name is Hiei1011. You may find his profile in my author favorites as well for easy access. I urge you to check it out and also review it. It is a strong supplement to Golden Dawn if you would like to get more of an experience :).

-Amann0407

* * *

><p><strong>Stargate: Golden Dawn<strong>

**Chapter 4: Crossroads**

* * *

><p>"Hard and brutal war is the quickest way to true peace."<p>

**-General Nex Ado of Alesia, also known as Hiel the Merciless  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Colonel O'Neill walked along to the briefing room, musing to himself as he walked along. It was never a dull moment in the SGC, and the last several months had seen interesting developments since their mission to Inoxis. The Tok'ra had been shocked to hear that Chi You was alive and loose once more; they seemed almost optimistic about a possible alliance with the former System Lord.<p>

"_You are certain it was Chi You?" Martouf said with astonishment._

"_Yeah, it's hard to mistake him when he shouted his name to P'tah right before he killed him." O'Neill quipped._

"_This is astonishing. The mate of our progenitor is alive."_

"_Wait…what?" Jackson said, glancing up from his notes._

"_Chi You was Egeria's mate." Martouf explained. "While he was still very much a Goa'uld in terms of his ruthlessness, he did not believe that he or the System Lords were gods."_

"_Ah." O'Neill said._

"_Yes, if he is back, he could prove to be an invaluable ally in our fight with the System Lords. He was reputed to hate the System Lords above all others."_

O'Neill reached the briefing room, the rest of SG-1 were sitting down at the table already as he took his seat. Hammond walked in a few minutes later.

"Glad to see you all here. I've got a new assignment for you." Hammond said as he sat at the head of the table. The lights dimmed as the screen turned on to show a map.

"Antarctica?" Daniel asked.

"Correct. According to recent radar scans, there is more to the site where the Stargate was found. It is believed that this was possibly a staging point for the Ancients, given what we know of them. The scientists stationed there have asked for SG-1's assistance, given how Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill were stranded there four years ago."

"Sir, with all due respect, we were frozen there. I doubt we could be of much help." O'Neill replied.

"I would normally agree. But SG-1 has no currently scheduled missions for the next two weeks, and the scientists just want you to observe and offer suggestions. Jackson's expertise on the Ancients would help in anything they find as well."

"Swell. Antarctica in March." O'Neill quipped.

_Several days later…._

Cold. Teeth chattering, mind numbing, bone piercing cold. For miles, there was nothing but ice and snow. However that only makes an average March in Antarctica. O'Neill stood over a group of scientists, shivering slightly as they were scanning the ice around the Stargate.

"Don't I take you to the most wonderful places?" O'Neill said to Major Carter sarcastically.

"All the time sir," Carter shot back with a smile, "Like that time on Chu'lak where we were imprisoned."

Colonel O'Neill approached an older scientist with a receding hair line who was poking through some ice and asked, "So how are you eggheads doing?"

"Well we still can't figure out what the Ancients were even doing out here in the middle of Antarctica," Dr. Bill Lee replied.

"It probably wasn't frozen when they were using it." Carter said, looking over his shoulder at the screen.

Just then Rodney Mckay yelled from across the room, "I found someone."

"Something," Jack corrected him, "The only people dumb enough to be out here are us."

"No someone," Rodney replied, "And if we're stupid then what does that make the frozen guy?"

"Wait, what frozen guy?" Jack asked now actually interested.

They approached the block of ice as people worked to free the block from the surrounding ice. A man was inside, appearing to be about 5'9 with jet black hair and shining white armor. The armor had some sort of gold eagle on the front of the armor, with some sort of white cape draped around the man's shoulders. The man appeared to be clutching a black staff in his hands. As they looked the man over, suddenly his eyes opened behind the ice, revealing deep red eyes. Jack felt uneasy as he took a step back.

"Woah." Jack said after a moment.

"That is strange. I am reading very faint lifesigns. He's alive!" Dr. Lee said excitedly.

"Alright, pack it up. Usual containment procedures." He ordered as the team of scientists worked to excavate the block from the hole. A few hours later, they were on their way back to the SGC with their prize in tow.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in the world, a short man with blonde hair and green eyes sat in his house watching TV as usual. He was a successful businessman and was all alone despite appearing to be in his late forties. The program continued to play though he wasn't really paying attention. Something was scaring him and he didn't know why. It was as though someone he knew very well had come back. Someone that he had assumed was long dead. The man stroked his short goatee, frowning in thought as he looked at the screen.<p>

The news had mentioned that a scientific expedition to Antarctica was returning. He really paid no attention to it as when the Lanteans had returned to Earth, Atlantis was still in the Pegasus galaxy and as such he didn't have to worry too much about the Humans, as they liked to call themselves finding anything too useful. Yet something was bothering him. He knew for years now that the humans were keeping the Stargate in Cheyenne Mountain. It had led to his decision to live in Colorado Springs to keep a discreet eye on them just in case. Deciding not to let it go he grabbed his briefcase and headed out the door. Once in his car he headed towards the old military base.

He parked his car near the main gate as several men with automatic weapons pointed their guns towards him.

"You are on restricted military property. Come out of the car with your hands above your head. Approach the gate slowly!" The loudspeaker barked.

Not bothering to introduce himself he stepped out of the car and raised his hands showing that he was unarmed. He didn't need to be though. He approached the gate and all of the guards fell asleep as they opened it up to arrest the intruder. He grabbed an ID card and went inside. Several more guards awaited him inside, the base going on alert as security cameras spotted him.

They posed no threat as they fell asleep the second they saw him. They hit the floor with a loud thud as he walked by without interruption. Once at the elevator he swiped the ID card and pushed a button on the elevator and descended in to the mountain. Once emerging into a long hallway he was met by another force of guards. They too fell asleep at his mental command. Slowly he made his way down corridors and hallways, into another elevator and to a medical center. He typed fast into the computer mainframe, hacking into the network and pulling up a security camera in the main infirmary.

His fears were confirmed. His old apprentice was there. A man so dangerous that if he escaped, the universe would be forever doomed. Several men appeared behind him and told him to raise his hands. He considered putting them to sleep and running for dear life through the Stargate. But that would only delay his inevitable demise. And it wouldn't help the humans any.

The man decided to raise his hands. Turning around, he told the guards. "There are greater threats to your facility then me."

"I'll decide that." General Hammond said walking around the corner, with SG-1 behind him.

"If that man returns to full consciousness, you will all perish and the galaxy will curse your names for the evil you have unleashed upon it. That is until while they still live." The man said, pointing toward the video of the man thawing out in the infirmary.

"He can only blink and he's still an ice cube," O'Neill retorted.

"Then there is still time to kill him." The man stated.

"No one is killing anyone yet," Hammond said, "Take him to a cell so we can interrogate him."

The man did not resist as two guards came up and grabbed his arm, allowing himself to be led away.

* * *

><p><em>A few hours later...<em>

"What's your name?" Jack asked. The rest of SG-1 crowded behind him, curious to find out more about their visitor.

"Metrinos," the man replied.

"And what makes the popsicle so dangerous," Jack continued his line of questioning.

"He is an Alesian," Metrinos answered, "Have you ever met an Alesian?"

"An Alesian? We've heard of them, never had the chance to mock one though."

"You would mock them?" Metrinos inquired, surprised by the statement.

"Of course I would, it's a job perk," O'Neill stated. Metrinos shook his head.

"When faced with not only your doom, but the destruction of the whole galaxy, you would make jokes?" He asked incredulously.

"It's what I do," Jack replied.

"You are a strange man," Metrinos shook his head again.

"I prefer the term different, but that doesn't explain how you managed to get in here let alone, how you knew about the mansicle, or about the Alesians. We only found out about them recently." Jack said, back to business.

"Yes. I am what you call an Ancient. The Alesians were once as well. Some of them were my pupils in the Lantean fleet forces."

"Lantean Fleet forces? As in Atlantis? The lost city?" Daniel said with amazement.

"Yes. They feared that the Ori would one day return to destroy us all. We feared them more then we feared the Ori. " Metrinos said.

"Ori?" O'Neill said.

"Long story." Metrinos said, crossing his arms. "And not particularly relevant right now in light of the danger here."

"Wait a second, are you saying that the Ancients and the myth of Atlantis are connected?"

"Yes, but we are getting sidetracked from the main issue. I promise I will explain everything later!" Metrinos said, becoming distressed with the humans tendency to interrupt him. _'Don't they understand how much danger they are in? No, of course they don't. Patience Metrinos. Patience'_ He thought to himself furiously.

Jack and Daniel looked between each other as Metrinos continued.

"We were not wrong in fearing them, what we didn't know was how much support they had amongst the fleet. A fifth of our forces defected when they were banished to a corner of this galaxy. A planet called Alesia. We hoped the high gravity would kill them, but it only made them stronger. Our betrayal of them left them bitter and spiteful. This one especially." Metrinos said, pointing toward the door.

"You are talking about the popsicle, I take it."

"Yes. Our plan seemed to have worked, for the first twelve thousand years or so. Until on a routine exploration mission in this galaxy, one of our scout ships vanished without a trace. Other ships were sent and only managed to get a message out. The message was short. It read '_They are coming_'. The Alesians were battle hardened by the brutal landscape and the planets savage gravity. Roughly five times that of Earth, it made them even more dangerous than before."

"I see." O'Neill said.

"However by then we were at war with the Wraith and hoped that the Asgard could keep them contained. And they did. Trapped in a time bubble the Alesians seem to have been contained. Only some of their outlying planets weren't affected. Hiel the Merciless somehow must have escaped and made his way to our old outpost." Metrinos gave a grim smile.

"What are the Wraith?" Daniel asked.

"That is another long story." Metrinos sighed.

"It would take too long to explain. What matters most is the man you are holding right now and the danger he poses to you, your people, and your world." Metrinos looked up, giving a grim sort of smile.

"Though I've heard he goes by the name Nex Ado now. A ridiculous name. The Deathbringer. He always had a flair for psychological warfare." The Ancient snorted in derision.

"So what you're saying is, you're over twenty-two thousand years old," Jack asked.

"Older. Much older. But I am surprised that is all you took out of that," Metrinos inquired.

"Yeah. I hope to look as good when I reach that age," Jack replied sarcastically.

"Ridiculous names aside, this is serious. When Hiel awakens, he will rain down death and destruction upon you like you have never seen before. He knows no pity or remorse. If he views you as a threat, he'll eliminate you like you would kill an ant."

Jack shrugged as he asked, "What else can you tell us about these Alesians?"

Metrinos shook his head as he said, "We know little of them after they were banished to Alesia. We always assumed they had died off until the message was sent" Metrinos looked up suddenly as he continued.

"Hiel is growing stronger as we speak. He has almost regained consciousness."

"And that's bad?" Jack said jokingly.

"I can keep his powers suppressed for now, but its only a matter of time before my hold on him breaks," Metrinos suggested urgently.

Jack shrugged his shoulders as he inquired, "Can't you just put him to sleep like you did those guards?"

Metrinos shook his head as he replied, "No. His mind is too strong and his will too powerful. The only thing I can do is suppress his telekinesis. Even then he will find a way to break through that and when he does we are all doomed. The only way to save yourselves is to kill him. Kill him now while he is still frozen."

A voice spoke out from the open doorway as Metrinos froze. It was a voice he recognized from long ago.

"Not as frozen as you might like, you coward," a heavily sedated Nex mumbled as he was wheeled into the cell next to Metrinos.

"You'll have to excuse me. I must keep him suppressed." Metrinos said as he got up.

"Make your decision quickly, O'Neill of Terra. You might not have long to make it before he makes it for you."

As Nex passed out, Metrinos sat in the corner of his cell and began to meditate to focus his power. It would only be a matter of time until Nex broke free, but this might buy him enough time for the humans to execute their greatest threat to date.

* * *

><p><em>The next day…<em>

Nex awoke in his cell and everything around him was quiet. He peered up to see some human sitting in front of Metrinos' cell. O'Neill was saying something he wasn't quite sure what as he was still fairly doped up from before. All he knew was it seemed to be a one sided conversation.

As the drugs slowly wore off Nex felt stronger, and he knew his time of escape was near. He flexed his fingers, itching to get out of this prison. Jack was still talking to Metrinos, although it was obvious that Metrinos wasn't responding to the questions. Standing up Nex also noticed that they stripped him of his armor. Something he wasn't expecting from the lesser beings. Instead he wore some sort of green colored clothing. Something else was odd as well. He thrust his hand at the cell door expecting it be ripped from its hinges and become imbedded in the wall. However, not even a puff of dust whiffed from the ground. Metrinos could be the only answer. A sneer crossed his face.

"How long can you hold me old man? Even now you must feel me slipping from your grasp." Hiel called out tauntingly.

O'Neill peeked around the cell door and casually said, "Oh. Sleeping Beauty finally decided to wake up and join the world of the living."

"You know nothing of living, primate," Nex retorted, a look of smug superiority crossing his face.

"Yeah well, talking to this guy is like talking to a brick wall," Jack replied., coming into the room and sitting in a chair near the cell

"I find that hard to believe, it's impossible to get him to shut up," Nex snarled.

Jack just shrugged his shoulders and said, "he's kinda just sitting there."

Nex laughed as he called out, "Really old man? You have to resort to meditation to keep me down? Old age must be getting to you." The laughter made hairs on O'Neill's neck stand up. It sounded cold and harsh. Devoid of any warmth or humanity. The possibility crossed his mind that the Alesian was not entirely sane. Hiel paced in front of the cell, like a caged predator. Jack knew that he couldn't show any weakness, so he decided to play unconcerned despite his instincts screaming at him.

Jack leaned back in the chair as he spoke, "So tell me a little bit about yourself, Hiel."

"Hiel? That man is no more," Nex said, absolute rage in his voice.

"According to the guy in cell three, that's your name," Jack replied.

"The Lanteans took everything from me. My years of service meant nothing to them. My dedication meant nothing to them. My life meant nothing to those bastards!" Nex Ado shouted angrily, slamming his fist against the door.

"They stranded us on that forsaken planet. With an environment so harsh that they thought we would die in days. We survived. By the time our supporters arrived we had adapted to the savage gravity and the cold. Only the strongest survived. It was then the Alesian Empire was born, it was then I ceased to be what I was to them. I am now Nex Ado. General of the Imperial Legions of Alesia. You will address me by that name, primate." Hiel snarled at O'Neill.

"So did this Amann Adar change his name as well?"

"No. Amann refused to let them take everything from him. Some of us took on new names, others kept their old. The choice was theirs to make." Nex said, sneering at O'Neill.

"So do you have a death star," Jack asked sarcastically.

"What are you babbling on about?" Nex said, annoyed to no end. This human was actually mocking him, and he didn't even know what the human was mocking him for. This only enraged him further.

'_I am going to enjoy killing this one. Slowly._' Hiel promised himself. Yes. Soon enough he will do it.


	5. Breakout

**Golden Dawn**

**Chapter 5: Breakout**

* * *

><p><em>For thousands of years, our great Empire has been held together by the will of the people. Our Legions have conquered planets. Our governors have held an Empire together comprised of many peoples, many ideologies. But sometimes, in our pursuit of justice, special means are required to make criminals feel the full weight of the law. We are the special means. We are the agents of the Empire sent to bring in criminals that flee beyond our borders, between planets and in the dark spaces no others will enter. Judicators, we are the shadows, we are the shield, we are the fist.<em>

**- Judicator Captain Aleus Ryos, excerpt of a speech given at Justice Tower, 2002 AD  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Nearly two weeks had passed. Metrinos had not slept, but sat in meditation, taking little food or water as he concentrated on keeping Hiel contained. A sort of strange deal had materialized. Nex would teach them some things of Alesian history, and they would give him some historical documents to read.<p>

Jack walked up to Nex's cell carrying a book and asked, "Enjoying your stay?"

"Your literature is as refined as your sense of humor," Nex sneered as he tossed a book between the bars. It landed at his feet cover up. Jack looked down and frowned as he said, "Oh they had you read Twilight eh?"

"I wasn't sure if the guard was giving me a book to read or extra toilet paper," Nex retorted.

"This one's better I promise," Jack said as he handed Nex a new book, "just remember the guard will be here for more of your history in a few hours."

Nex nodded as he took the book and sat back down on his bed and started to read. This one was entitled _The Hobbit_. He knew it was a work of fiction, it was however still strangely interesting. Of course the information he gave them was equally as fake or worthless. The key to successful deception was one part half truth and one part playing on expectations.

* * *

><p><em>A few hours later…<em>

As Nex finished reading the page he swept his hand with two fingers extended over the book turning the page. A couple of minutes later meant another page down and another sweep of the hand to turn the page. This went on for a few more pages until Nex noticed something. Sweeping his hand over the book again the page turned. So he did it again, and again and again. With a smirk on his face Nex closed the book hearing the guard approach that would be there to hear more of his "history" lessons.

As the guard turned towards Nex he held up a recorder and said, "You know the drill. I record your history and we give you a historical document."

Nex stood up to face the pathetic mortal as he replied, "I'm not feeling it today."

"Either you spill the beans, or I take the book back," the guard retorted.

"By all means, take it." Nex sneered as he tossed the book towards the guard. As it sailed towards the poor soul, the guard reached out to grab it. Before it reached the guard's hand Nex thrust his right hand towards the gate sending a wave of telekinetic energy towards the door. The barred wall ripped from the concrete encasement and crushed the poor man in against the opposite wall. Loud multiple snaps were heard as the impact broke bones in the guard's body.

Nex acted quickly as he spun right and thrust his left hand forward blowing out the whole wall. Metrinos, who was in the opposing cell, was thrown onto the floor, where he laid limp upon the floor with debris strewn across his body. This brought no small amount of personal satisfaction to Nex as he strode out of the jail as though nothing was wrong. Alarms began to sound as Nex suspected they would. Fortunately, with Metrinos out of the way, Nex could use his full abilities.

Nex smirked as he waved his hand, bending light around himself to conceal his form. With this ability, he was able to sneak about the SGC with relative ease. He ran out of the cell to freedom.

* * *

><p>"Defense teams, search the entire base! I want him apprehended. You may use deadly force if he does not cooperate!" Hammond barked into the phone as SG-1 stood near him suiting up. Hammond slammed the phone back into the cradle.<p>

"Any word yet?" O'Neill asked as he loaded a magazine into his P90.

"None. According to the surveillance tapes, Nex had regained some sort of telepathic abilities back, and used them when the guard around him was weakest. My guess is that he was waiting for Metrinos to weaken enough so he could use his powers." Hammond said grimly. Now that he was free, it made sense. Everything he remembered in the past few weeks came back to him. Hiel was always watching everything. The NID were going to take him and Metrinos to a facility for study and possible incarceration. That seemed no longer possible.

"Any word yet on Metrinos or Sergeant Evers?" Daniel asked as he placed two clips into his tactical vest.

"Metrinos is in the infirmary for now. He suffered a concussion from the blast, but he will most likely make a full recovery. Sergeant Evers didn't make it." Hammond said grimly, angered at the loss of one of his people.

"My team is ready to go. We just have to wait for Nex to make a move now." O'Neill said.

"Get it done people."

* * *

><p>Hiel crept quietly along the corridor, peering around corners as he remained cloaked. Bending light around himself took much of his energy, but he couldn't afford to weaken now. He had found a schematic of the base in one of the lab computers. However it took him a few hours to actually locate the armory where his gear was being held and avoid the guards that were running around the base to find him. Nex poked his head around the corner and saw two guards at the entrance to the armory. A quick mental scan confirmed his gear was inside.<p>

Nex gestured sharply, dispatching the guards before they even knew it was coming, leaving their heads facing the wrong direction without even having touched them. A simple flick of the wrist and the armory door was removed from the wall and lying on the floor before him. After looking through the area he found what he was looking for. It took him only a moment to get into his armor and power it up. Diagnostics came on as well as his targeting sensors. With a cold smile, he picked up his black staff, which was given to him by his old friend and leader, Amann Adar, to symbolize his leadership of the Death's Hand. '_I must get to that control room._' He thought as he made his way to the control room for the _Astriaporta_ that he accidentally stumbled on to while looking for his gear.

Hiel crept into the gate room. There was only one person at the controls.

'_Fools, there is an alert for an escaped prisoner and no guards in a primary control room. If they are truly this lax in security, then conquering this planet will be easy_' Hiel thought as he snuck up on the person. The Alesian general gripped his black staff in his hand, raising it behind him as he dispatched the one person watching the system by simply smashing one end of the staff on the side of the man's face. A sickening crack was heard as Hiel knocked him into a nearby mainframe. A guard rushed around the corner raising a weapon.

"Stop right there!" Hiel raised his wrist and fired his plasma blaster, a stream of blue erupting and hitting the guard in the chest. A second guard came in as Hiel deployed a blue plasma blade attached to his wrist and slashed at his enemy. What came down fell in two pieces. After a few moments and three more dead guards, Nex had full access and dialed Alesia before locking the others out from their own computer and setting the self destruct sequence. Nex secured his staff to his back as he made his way downstairs. He was glad to be leaving this planet. He missed his home, and wondered how they fared in his absence. He had saw early on that the Alesians were once more free from the minds of the humans around him.

As he entered the gate room a strange metal structure enclosed around the event horizon as O'Neill came around the corner and yelled out, "Stop where you are."

Nex peered over his shoulder and smirked at Jack.

"Do you really think this metal barrier would stop me, Colonel?" He reached out with his hand toward the iris and clenched his fist.

With horror, Jack watched as the metal bent and buckled, groaning under the extreme stress of Nex's mental grasp. Cuts opened along the Alesians' hand, deep ridges carved into his flesh. Fresh blood leaked from his glove and onto the ground of the gate room. Nex grimaced as he focused his power, screaming in rage and pain as the metal deformed.

O'Neill didn't hesitate. He raised his P90 and fired, the bullets reaching out toward Hiel. Blue flashes were seen as the Alesian's personal shield blocked the bullets. Hiel just ignored him as he screamed in rage at the barrier. With a loud crash, the metal of the iris ripped free from the gate and crumpled into a ball of scrap metal that floated in the air. Nex stumbled and clenched his hand, grunting in pain as the ball of jagged steel clashed on the ground. He turned around and faced O'Neill, a predatory smirk on his face as he panted in exhaustion.

"As you humans say, tough luck. Perhaps next time, you'll do better. But I doubt you would survive our next encounter." Hiel sneered at O'Neill, before turning back with a swish of his white cloak. With a blur, he ran through the stargate, the wormhole closing behind him.

Looking at the mess left in the room Jack looked at Hammond and muttered, "We are so screwed."

Hammond couldn't help but mentally agree. They managed to stop the self destruct, but it was close. It had paused at eleven seconds before the abort was given. Eight people were dead, and two extremely wounded. Plus the iris was destroyed. They would have to get a new one before they could continue base operations.

_A day later…_

"You were lucky." Metrinos said, sitting upright in his bed in the infirmary. "Only eight people dead, and two wounded that will pull through. Hiel only wanted to escape. Had he wanted to kill you, you wouldn't have been able to stop him short of destroying this base before he could escape."

"Yeah well, tell that to the men's families." O'Neill said.

"Yes, it is never easy to lose a loved one. I know." Metrinos sighed and rubbed his eyes. O'Neill decided that he couldn't blame this man. He seemed to have suffered enough already.

"The doc says you are able to leave here in a few days. I guess that is good news." Jack said with a forced smile.

"Well, I guess that depends on your definition of good news. Your NID will undoubtedly want to detain me and lock me up somewhere." Metrinos said.

"About that. Hammond decided you would be a greater asset here if you wish to help. You seem to know a lot about our new enemy."

"I don't know much about their current strength or situation, but I can provide you with intelligence on their leaders, how they think. Also some of their early history, before they founded the Empire. If Hiel is alive, then the others will be alive as well, including Amann Adar." Metrinos had a sad look on his face. He wished it didn't have to come to this, to fight his old students. They had studied under him for years. But they had to be stopped for the good of this galaxy.

"That would be helpful." Jack said, reading the expression on Metrinos' face.

"Then it is an accord, O'Neill of Terra." Metrinos held out his hand. Jack took it and shook. They would stand against the darkness that threatened to engulf them.


	6. Introduction To Intelligence

**Golden Dawn**

**Chapter 6: Introduction to Intelligence**

* * *

><p>"<em>A people are defined by more than the power of arms. It is defined by it's beliefs, morals, and laws. It is that which gives us our strength. I learned about war and strategy from Metrinos of Galasia, a battlemaster and a legend among the Lanteans. You could call him the progenitor of the Alesian people, for it was he who gave me the wisdom to break away from the Lanteans. They were corrupted. The government cared nothing for the people. They were negligent. I knew how to fight a dozen men before I came to Metrinos. When I left him, I had learned how to engage a dozen worlds. The report from General Hiel is troubling. Metrinos is actively aiding the humans of Terra against us. I do not understand why he has made us an enemy."<em>

**-Personal diary of Amann Adar, High Councilor**

* * *

><p>Nearly a month had passed since the release of Hiel the Merciless into the galaxy. News had been quiet on the galactic front, with the System Lords still in disarray over the death of Apophis. Rumors of a new Goa'uld in the game have arisen, with many attacks having taken place against the System Lords.<p>

But that was not the concern of SG-1 as they suited up for another mission. Within moments, they were in the gateroom.

"SG-1, you are cleared to proceed to P4X-473." Hammond's voice came over the intercom.

"Roger that. Where's Metrinos?" O'Neill asked.

"He said he would be with us momentarily, O'Neill." Teal'c said.

"We are about to leave. What could he be doing?" Daniel looked confused.

"I believe he mentioned something about breakfast."

"Oh. I can relate to that." O'Neill chuckled as footsteps sounded behind him.

"I see you were inquiring about me. I told you I'd be here. You know, breakfast is the most important meal of the day. Always determines how the rest of the day will turn out." Metrinos said, dressed up in green BDU's.

"I am glad your mess hall had pancakes. It was always a favorite of mine. And tea." Metrinos smiled. O'Neill noticed he had a standard Beretta pistol in his holster, as well as some sort of strange weapon made of whitish metal.

"What is that?" O'Neill indicated the white pistol shaped weapon.

"A plasma pistol. Was once standard issue to Lantean Fleet forces." Metrinos shrugged.

"Cool. I'll take two. " O'Neill joked.

"Chevron seven encoded and locked!" The gate whirred and activated, the _kawoosh_ erupting as the wormhole formed.

"Alright let's go." O'Neill said. The team walked up the ramp and into the wormhole. Within seconds, they exited out the other side into a clearing.

"Is it just me, or does this look like the Pacific Northwest?" O'Neill asked no one in particular. The team just shook their head as they walked along the path.

"Metrinos, you said that the ruins near the gate looked Ancient." Daniel asked.

"That is correct. The writing on the pillars is a dialect of our language. With luck, we might find working Ancient technology. Then I can give your scientists something else to look at besides my personal shuttle." Metrinos joked.

"Right. Shouldn't they have your weapon as well?"

"Our agreement, as you recall, was that I allow your people to scan all the technology I had and to study it without damaging it. It is mine, after all. The pistol was easy enough for your scientists to scan and get a solid reading. Plus I compiled notes for them to study. It is a simple weapon." Metrinos smiled.

"Though I doubt I'll get my ship back anytime soon. It'll take them a while to crack all of that technology. Not one component better be missing, or I'll crack their skulls. I like that ship."

"Yes dad." O'Neill said sarcastically. Metrinos just chuckled as they walked along.

"So Metrinos. I was thinking a lot about what you've said. About the Alesians and how they are descended from the Lanteans." Daniel asked.

"Yes?" Metrinos turned as they walked along the small path.

"You said they were founded by a Lantean Fleet Captain named Amann Adar."

"Indeed. As I told you, he was exiled to Alesia with his followers. He attempted to overthrow the Lantean High Council by force of arms, but he was discovered as he moved and failed to do so. They nearly executed him, but decided to exile him instead rather than make him a martyr." Metrinos shook his head before speaking again.

"He was a cold, efficient, and charismatic commander. When he spoke, people listened. He enlisted the help of several ship captains, and with their aid would subvert the entire fleet. His coup would be bloodless. He marched into the High Council chamber with several of his closest officers, thinking the entire fleet was behind him. What he failed to realize was that the key officer he thought was on his side was a double agent for the Council. Admiral Tobin Julius, the Supreme Commander of the Lantean Fleet, had told the Council of Adar's plans. "

"Sounds like a Banana Republic revolution." O'Neill remarked.

"It has similarities, but not quite." Metrinos grudgingly agreed.

"I certainly think Amann was not above personal motives for his ambition, but there was more to it than that. Before he was arrested for mutiny and treason, Amann did proclaim that the corruption of the Council was at an end, and it was time for them to step down. Needless to say, they had security waiting for him." Metrinos shook his head in disapproval.

"You said he was your student?" Daniel questioned Metrinos.

"Yes. He was the best student out of the thousands I trained over my lifetime. When he came to me, he was fresh out of the Academy, an orphan by the age of eight along with his sister. I was a former Lantean Battlemaster. It took a lot of work and dedication to become one, and I was retired by the time he came to me. I nearly turned him away, but he kept insisting. I saw something in him I hadn't seen in a long time." Metrinos looked down.

"He was hungry to prove himself and eager to serve the fleet. I saw that he had the potential to become a great leader one day. He was selfless. I saw myself in him when I was his age." He gave a small smile as they neared the heart of the Ancient ruins.

"Alright, fan out. Call in if you find anything interesting." O'Neill said as they began to walk into the ruins. Metrinos pointed toward a gaping hole in the hillside.

"I think this is the entrance to some sort of complex." O'Neill nodded as they turned on flashlights and walked in. It was a darkened hallway, made of some sort of metal that echoed from the sound of their boots.

At a signal, the team followed the hallway as it curved and branched off. An eerie bluish light flickered on and off along the wall of the hallway.

"This place gives me the creeps." O'Neill muttered as they walked along.

"What's that, sir?"" Carter asked.

"Nevermind." He looked around, unsure where to go as they came to an intersection.

"Where to?" O'Neill said.

"This way." Teal'c said, pointing to their right.

"What makes you say that?" Daniel asked.

"The air smells cleaner over here."

"The air smells cleaner?" O'Neill said snarkily.

"Indeed." Teal'c said with a raised eyebrow.

"I agree with Teal'c. If this complex has any sense, this would be the way to go to find anything interesting. This corridor is most likely an outer access corridor." Metrinos said. To demonstrate his point, he pointed to the left, where an entrance door was sealed shut a hundred yards down.

"Unless you want to burn through a blast door made of Trinium and Naquadah?" He asked with a smirk.

"To the right it is." O'Neill decided. Their footsteps echoed in the small space as they followed the new path. Bluish lights on the walls flickered faintly, but it lit up the space more as they proceeded. Shadows danced along the wall, playing tricks with their eyes.

"What's that?" O'Neill said as they came to a dimly lit circular room. Consoles were scattered around the room, as well as glass viewing screens. Debris littered the floor as water trickled in from the ceiling.

"Looks like some sort of control room. Some of the terminals might still be functional." Metrinos said as he moved to one of the terminals to examine it. He shook his head as it remained off despite his touch.

"This is obviously some sort of military or traffic control complex." He muttered to himself, but the rest of the team caught the mutter.

"Why do you say that?" Daniel asked, curious to why he would say that. He played a light on the wall, looking around as Metrinos talked.

"It's set up a lot like the control room on Atlantis. There is no lab equipment here, so that rules out a scientist outpost. The arrangement of the consoles is too neat to be anything but a military or a traffic control room. Perhaps for starships or for the Stargate, I do not know." Metrinos explained.

"Interesting. Is anything working besides the dim lights?" O'Neill said.

"Nothing so far." Metrinos moved to another console.

"Um …Jack?" Daniel said as his light rested on a spot on the wall.

"What?" O'Neill said as he watched Metrinos.

"You might want to take a look at this." Daniel said quietly. O'Neill walked over to where Daniel had his light on the wall.

"Oh crap." The wall had an outlined gold eagle on the wall, the wings spread out as it's head tilted to the right side. The same eagle that was on Hiel's armor.

"This outpost isn't Ancient. It's Alesian." Daniel exclaimed as Metrinos touched the third console. It powered up and began humming. Light shimmered into being as a hologram of a young woman shimmered into being and began to speak. A high pitched alarm began to sound, lights coming on and flashing angrily.

"What's it saying?" O'Neill yelled out as he pointed his weapon down the hall.

"It is saying we are trespassing on Alesian military property. It's demanding that we disarm at once and wait for Alesian authorities to arrive. We have thirty seconds to comply before we are declared hostile and defensive measures are activated." Metrinos looked over, his eyes wide.

"RUN!" He screamed as he took off, the team close behind him. Blue plasma bolts ripped through where they were standing a second ago. Turrets popped from the ceiling and began to open fire, narrowly missing where they were standing as they turned the corner.

"There's the entrance up ahead!" Metrinos shouted as they ran. They were almost there. Another turret popped out in front of them and pointed at them, but it did not fire.

"STOP! Another step and you are dead." A female voice sounded. The team skidded to a halt as a hologram appeared. It was the same young woman from the control room. She was dressed in white robes, appearing to have thin dark hair and glowing blue eyes. Symbols glowed along her body and forehead.

"You are trespassing on Alesian military property. High Command has been contacted and a team is en route to take you into custody." The hologram declared. In English.

"You speak our language?" Daniel asked.

"I recorded and matched your speech to known languages. I accessed language files from all over the Empire and now I can communicate with you. You will submit to Alesian authority. Now." The hologram threatened.

"A true AI." Metrinos said, blinking rapidly in surprise.

"An Artificial Intelligence yes. I am a Neural Augmented Battle Integrated System, or NABIS. My program is in every outpost, ship, and base in the Empire. I am a recognized officer in the Empire, and you will submit to Imperial authorities at once. " She stated coldly.

"And if we don't?" O'Neill said. The turret swiveled slightly to focus on him.

"Disobedience means your death." She said, a trace of amusement in her voice.

'_A personality in an AI. She's fully sentient. And widespread throughout their worlds, allowed full access to their entire military assets.'_ Metrinos realized with horror. The Lanteans had experimented with the replicators, which were a form of AI. Needless to say, it turned out badly. He opened his mouth to warn them when he saw it. He smiled a bit.

"I am afraid I do not submit." Metrinos said calmly. The AI was perplexed.

"What do you mean, you do not submit? Are you an unintelligent lifeform, or did I not just say that you would DIE?" She stressed.

"I do not think you can collect on such a threat." Metrinos smiled. The AI looked a bit apprehensive.

"What do you mean? I have a turret pointed right at you that says otherwise." The AI said.

"A rusted turret. I doubt it functions well enough to fire. And if you had anti personnel drones, you would have had fired them at us from the beginning." He pointed toward the turret, which had a pool of water below it from where water leaked in. The AI hissed in frustration.

"Maintenance on this facility was abandoned after we were trapped in temporal stasis. A situation that will be soon rectified." NABIS said, crossing her arms and looking a little more smug.

"Yeah well, we got things to do. Places to be. Nice to meet you though." O'Neill called out as they walked past the turret toward the opening that led to the outside. Metrinos poked his head out.

"It's clear. I do not see any more defensive turrets. Only the inner complex probably survived somewhat intact after nine thousand years." He said brightly. O'Neill groaned.

"Let's just get back to the gate, shall we?" He said as they walked out of the ruins and toward the gate. A voice called out.

"_Resisto_! Put your weapons on the ground or be fired upon!" Shimmering appeared as several figures in white armor decloaked and surrounded them. O'Neill and Metrinos cursed at the same time. _'Alesians.'_ O'Neill thought quickly. The tactical situation was hopeless. There were at least twenty of them, and they had the team surrounded. With a sigh, he knelt and placed his weapon on the ground, the rest of the team following suit. Once their weapons were on the ground, a figure in a white cloak appeared from behind two of the Alesians. It appeared he was in charge as he signaled for them to pick up the weapons. The only thing they could see behind the helmet was the clear visor that showed his eyes as he reached up and took the helmet off with a hiss.

"I am Century Commander Pretas of the Imperial 82nd Legion." The man said, brushing dark hair out of his face, piercing blue eyes locked onto the strange humans.

"And you five are in a lot of trouble."


	7. Capture

**Golden Dawn**

**Chapter 7: Capture**

* * *

><p>"<em>You'll rue the day you crossed me, you filthy bastards! One day, I will return and remove your head from your neck after I drown you in a geyser of your own blood."<em>

**-Commander Hiel the Merciless to High Councilor Moros, on the day of his arrest and exile**

* * *

><p>SG-1 looked toward each other as the Alesians picked up their weapons and roughly shoved them forward. Pretas walked ahead of them as Metrinos watched him with a calculating expression, giving orders to the nearby Legionnaires. More white armored figures began to join them as they walked along the path toward the Stargate, obviously having been part of a patrol.<p>

'_He looks really familiar._' Metrinos thought as they neared the Stargate. '_He sort of looks like Amann as I remember him. But his face is a little different, and not the same eye color.'_

Commander Pretas seemed to not notice Metrinos watching him as they finally stopped.

"Legionnaire, input coordinates to Berian." Pretas ordered, turning to face the prisoners as the gate was dialed. He remained silent, watching them with a critical eye as the gate opened.

"Move it." He gestured toward the gate as more Legionnaires came out of the woods to join the ones in the clearing. O'Neill estimated that there were at least a hundred Alesians in the clearing as they climbed up the steps and walked through the gate.

* * *

><p><em>On Berian…<em>

Though it's people were grim and warhardy, Berian was a lush green one world. Their two hundred million or so civilian populations were happy going about their lives alongside the twenty Alesian Legions that protected them. The Alesians have taken this planet, which was once covered in blood. The feudal warlords on this world had driven the war to the point where the human population was almost extinct, and the terrifying wild creatures that had dominated the planet did not help the situation. It had been nearly a thousand years, and despite their presence, the Alesians allowed the locals to develop on their own pace. Now, the Berians reached a level of technology and society comparable to that of Earth, except for the size of population, as the birth control was greatly welcomed by the locals.

The Alesians had heavily recruited from among the fierce peoples of Berian, which formed some of the finest regiments in the Imperial Militia. They were naturally used to fighting, and given Alesian technology, were deadlier than the typical militia regiment.

The militia regiments were formed into thousand man units that were grouped into brigades. Commanded by the fine officer corps trained by the Alesian-run Berian Military Institute, they commanded men who were grim faced and used to the harsh realities of war. The wars were over, but the legacy remained with these grim people. The plains of the planet were occasionally used in war games with the Alesian Legions, who knew the ground well and fought in the rolling terrain that would be encountered on many worlds.

This aided the militia units and the Legions stationed here, since they knew the ground extremely well and could plot points and calculate distances without consulting a data pad or holographic map, which was an advantage against an enemy that was not so familiar with it.

The Legions on the planet were very familiar with the people and the land as well. In fact, many have lived on the planet for at least a century, and had even moved their families to this lush planet. Such things were encouraged in order to relieve population pressure from the Core Region worlds.

A dark haired woman stood on the balcony, overseeing the exercises of the Alesian Legionnaires in the massive plaza below as they trained. Often, many new Legions and Militia would come here to train alongside the veteran Legions stationed here. She watched with a critical eye, her green eyes missing nothing as her aide walked in the office behind her.

"Legate Le'nae." The aide said.

"Yes, Commander Valana" Legate Renate Le'nae said, turning around to face her blonde hair aide.

"Commander Pretas has returned from the disturbance on our old base on Delenda. He reports having captured five intruders. Three humans, a Jaffa, and a possible Lantean." Valana reported, standing at attention. Renate's green eyes hardened into emeralds as she crossed her arms.

"I want them brought to me immediately. I will see them for myself. A Lantean still alive." She said. A burning anger still resided in her over their treatment from the Lanteans, but she suppressed it ruthlessly. It would not do to cause diplomatic incidents without cause.

"Come. We shall greet them in the courtyard." Renate turned with a swish of her white cloak and walked out of her office, her aide issuing orders as she walked down several levels to reach their destination.

SG-1 walked along the edge of the street, escorted by the company of Alesian Legionnaires. Pretas marched ahead, various legionnaires saluting him with a fist to their breastplate as he passed. On the way into the capital city from the Stargate, they had noted the medieval like stone walls that still stood despite a thousand years of being obsolete.

However, the buildings inside were much more up to date, made of some sort of whitish metal that gleamed in the sunlight. People walked along the streets, going about their business and scarcely glancing at the group of Alesians.

After a few minutes, they came to a wide plaza, where several hundred Alesians were standing in formation. A woman stood in front of them as the group approached, her white cape flowing behind her in the wind. She turned toward them, emerald eyes hardening at the sight of them.

Metrinos stopped dead in his tracks as he saw who it was standing in front of them.

"It can't be….you survived." Metrinos whispered.

"I did." Renate said flatly.

"That's all you have to say to me, daughter?"

"You lost your right to call me that when you stood with those that exiled us." Renate said coldly as she crossed her arms and addressed the team in front of her.

"I am Legate Renate Le'nae of the 82nd Imperial Legion. You were trespassing on a military base and have been brought here for disposition." One of the legionnaires walked over to her and presented a P90. O'Neill recognized it as his weapon.

"Their weapons, Legate."

"Ah yes. How interesting." Renate surveyed the weapon taken from the Terrans.

""A primitive, but highly efficient weapon. Personal scanners confirm a crude projectile weapon. Effective range is calculated to be roughly the same as an Alesian wrist blaster. Rate of fire is inferior, but effective design of weapon is superior to many weapons carried by races such as the Goa'uld or Tok'ra. A decent weapon for such a fairly primitive race, which suggests a warlike footing similar to our own Empire. Interesting." Renate looked up at the team and smiled grimly.

"Who are you and what were you doing on our base?"

"We are explorers from a world called Earth. We stumbled on your base, not knowing it was claimed or occupied. It looked abandoned." Daniel said, finally speaking.

"I see. We have heard of your world. Despite the little that the outside races know of us, we know a lot more about them. You are enemies of the Goa'uld, searching for technology that could defeat them." Renate said, using a light mind probe to confirm the truth.

"Yes. Essentially. Though it is also our mandate to seek out other cultures, other races. Allies." Daniel said.

"You seem to have stumbled into both in your mission." The Alesian woman said dryly.

"So it would seem." O'Neill quipped. Renate gave another grim smile and turned to Pretas.

"Commander, take them to a holding cell for now." Renate gestured. As the guards came up, she addressed them a final time.

"I shall speak to my superiors and you'll have a decision regarding your status." Renate turned as they were led away, walking back to her office. This would be an interesting conversation.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes, she entered her office and sat down behind her desk. At a touch of her console, a screen came up to her left and began to display readouts and reports. Renate cycled through them as she touched another button.<p>

"Comm system online. DNA scan confirmed. Welcome Legate Le'nae." The computer chirped.

"I need to open a channel to Alesia, High Councilor Amann Adar's office. Priority Immediate." Renate said, leaning back in her seat.

"Standby. Channel is established."

"High Councilor Adar's office. How may I help you?" Renate frowned as a man with blond hair and blue eyes appeared on her central monitor. It was not Amann's face that greeted her.

"I need to speak with Councilor Adar at once." Renate stated.

"I'm sorry, the Councilor is very busy. Perhaps a later date can be arranged." The man said smoothly.

"No, this cannot wait. I must speak to him now." Renate said, getting irritated by this aide she did not recognize.

"If Councilor Adar spoke to every person that thought what they had to say was important, he would get nothing done. File a report and send it to his desk." The man said, clearly dismissal of her rank. Renate stared at the screen as a cold fury took her. She stood up and leaned over her desk, placing her armored hands in front of her.

"You listen to me, and you listen good, data pusher. I am Legate Renate Le'nae of the Valkyries. I was Amann's third officer on his ship during the rebellion, and we have been friends since we were teenagers. Had I not loved field work so much and accepted the multiple offers for promotions, I would have been Supreme Commander of the Alesian Legions. Even generals and councilors take heed when I speak. I have no patience for bureaucrats." Renate hissed angrily. The man paled as she leaned in closer.

"Now you put me through to Amann right now or by the Ascended I will come to Alesia this instant to personally skin your hide!" She shouted as the man blanched. A familiar chuckle came from offscreen as a door hissed opened.

"Easy, Renate. Helian is a brand new aide. Please don't break him." Another man came into view. He was dressed in Alesian battle armor, and stood roughly six feet tall. The man had pale skin, black hair and dark brown eyes.

"Amann! It's good to see you." Renate said, a genuine smile crossed her face at the sight of her old friend.

"Likewise. You do not call as often anymore. Did you get tired of breaking egos on Berian?" Amann said, crossing his arms and smirking.

"It's not my fault that those children straight out of Legion bootcamp think they are equivalent to my Legionnaires. Their ego was too inflated." Renate smirked back.

"Nice to see your voice is as loud as ever. Now, what can I do for you?" Amann observed.

"I have several people being held in custody. They claim they are from a planet called Earth. I have verified this telepathically, and it is truthful. Normally I would contact General Galen and pass it along, but this is a political question, not a military one." Renate said as Amann nodded.

"Earth? As in, the world that we think is Terra?" Amann asked, surprised at the news.

"Yes sir." Renate said. Amann raised his hand and placed it on his chin, looking thoughtful as he looked down.

"Interesting." Amann mused. After a moment he looked back at the screen.

"Alright Renate. I have several instructions for you. Listen carefully." Amann said as Renate leaned in. After a few minutes she nodded.

"Yes, sir. I will tell them at once." Renate saluted as Amann returned it.

"Very good. Alesia out." The screen clicked off.

* * *

><p>"Nice décor." O'Neill said sarcastically at the white walls and floor. A shield covered the only entrance point.<p>

"Looks different from Lantean cells." Metrinos said, sitting on one of the provided beds.

The rest of the team fell silent for a few moments.

"They appear to be a militaristic society." Teal'c said.

"From what we've seen, that has not changed." Metrinos answered, looking bored.

"It's fascinating really. The Alesians appear to have similarities to the Roman Empire and Republic, based on their dress and mannerisms." Daniel observed from his place by the cell opening.

"I have suspicions on that note." Metrinos said grimly.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"We know some Alesians escaped the time anomaly used by the Asgard. General Hiel managed it without a ship, and I doubt the Asgard managed to kill every single Alesian ship capable of hyperspace travel outside the temporal field. They probably destroyed any capital ships, but all of the support craft like shuttles, gateships, corvettes or fighters? No, it would not surprise me if a few managed to come to Earth." Metrinos pointed out, deep in thought.

"So similarities between the two could be explained by Alesian survivors fleeing to Earth? They have infiltrated us." Daniel asked, not liking the implications.

"It is almost guaranteed that they have infiltrated Earth. Alesians would seek out the most powerful society on a world to infiltrate or they would engineer the rise of an empire in the hopes of influencing it to be compatible with Alesian idealogy. It's a favored strategy of theirs." Metrinos fell silent as he sighed.

"So what's the story with that Le'nae woman we talked with?" O'Neill asked. Metrinos tensed up, his expression clearly uncomfortable as he remained silent for a few moments.

"Renate is my daughter. She was once a command officer that served under him. She sided with Amann during his coup and was exiled with him. I haven't seen her since that day. I thought she died on Alesia." Metrinos whispered, an expression of pain etched onto his features.

"But she didn't." Daniel said softly.

"No. She did not. She does not see me as her father anymore." Metrinos choked out before closing his eyes and bowed his head. Silence reigned for a few moments before it was broken by the sound of footsteps echoed outside as several Alesians appeared, Renate among them. She surveyed them with an icy glare before placing her hand on the wall to lower the shield.

"You are free to go back to your world. Your weapons will be returned to you on the way out. I am instructed by my government to tell you that a diplomat will be dispatched to Earth through your _Astriaporta_ within a day to commence negotiations." Renate stated, gesturing toward the door.

"You do realize if you send a guy through, he'll be flattened like a pancake right?" O'Neill asked.

"Yes, we are aware of the metal barrier that protects your _Astriaporta_. We will send a transmission in your language before sending him through. We aren't stupid." Renate said, a trace of amusement in her voice.

"Right." O'Neill murmured.

"I should also inform you that there will be an armed escort with our diplomat. Standard Alesian policy. You understand that if any harm comes to our diplomat, it will mean war?" The question was phrased politely, but O'Neill sensed a threat.

"We understand perfectly fine. Right Daniel?" O'Neill said snarkily.

"Yes Jack." Daniel sighed in exasperation. Sometimes Jack could be very taxing. Renate narrowed her eyes.

"Excellent. Then it is settled, if you'll excuse me. I have other duties to attend to." Renate said before turning and walking away.

"Does anyone else get the feeling this is a bad idea?" O'Neill said as they began to walk. No one answered his question as the Alesians led them back to the Stargate.


	8. Alesian Summit

**Golden Dawn**

**Chapter 8: Alesian Summit**

* * *

><p><em>"<em>Some people view violence as reprehensible, that it never solves anything. Yet, force has solved more conflicts than anything else in history. To deny that fact is wishful thinking, and it can destroy you in the end. The issue is of course how to apply force. To order destruction on a large scale is no easy task. It is a terrible responsibility. Even for myself, who has ordered the destruction of whole armies in the service of the Empire, it weighs heavily on me. Peace is always paid for in blood. Either yours or the enemy."<em>_

**-High Councilor Amann Adar**

* * *

><p>"Is everything in place?" Hammond asked as he entered the control room.<p>

"Yes. We've contacted the Asgard. They will be monitoring the conference." Metrinos stated.

"Good. They should be here soon." Hammond waited a few moments, Metrinos and SG-1 hovering nearby. The alarm blared as the chevrons lit up.

"Incoming traveler. All defense teams to the gateroom."

The defense teams scrambled and pointed weapons as the iris closed.

"What have you got, Walter?"

"Incoming wormhole. Receiving a message. It's the Alesians." Hammond hesitated, unsure if he should let them through. After a moment, he nodded.

"Open the iris." The metal disk parted as the portal rippled slightly. Hammond and SG-1 made their way down to the gate room as three figures entered through the portal. One of them was dressed in simple white robes, a plain looking man with brown hair. Jack knew this was most likely the Alesian ambassador.

The other two were dressed up in Alesian armor, their faces were covered by the helmets that seemed standard among their soldiers. The first legionnaire was one of the largest people Jack had ever seen. The large Alesian stood over seven feet tall, and had the build to match his height.

The second legionnaire seemed more average, standing around six feet tall. O'Neill would be willing to bet that they were within an inch of each other's height.

"Greetings, General. That is your rank, yes?" The Alesian ambassador asked, inclining his head in respect.

"Yes. I am General Hammond, commander of the SGC."

"I am Ambassador Delan Aule, a representative of the Alesian Empire. These two are my assigned bodyguards. I come with peaceful intent." Aule said smoothly, gesturing toward the two men behind him.

"I see. If you'll come with us, we have a room set aside for the negotiations." Hammond said, gesturing to the door.

"Lead on then." Hammond led the three Alesians to the briefing room. As they entered the gate room, the two Alesians took up flanking positions by the entrance to the stairwell as Aule sat down at the end of the table. It was the Alesian that spoke first.

"I bring you greetings from Alesia, General. I feel confident we can be good friends and allies." The Alesian said smoothly.

"I am glad to hear that." Hammond said. He had a feeling of unease, despite the Alesian's seemingly good intentions.

"I have come to your world to bring a proposal for your leaders to hear. This would merely be the first step should you accept. Obviously, our leaders would have to meet to finalize the deal." Aule gestured as the tall Alesian Legionnaire handed over a pad that looked to be made of glass.

"The Alesian Empire would like for your world to join as a protectorate. As a member of our great Empire, our technology will be available to your planet. I know this world is also an enemy of the Goa'uld species and that they threaten your world with destruction. We are in a position to prevent this." Aule said, sipping a glass of water as he concluded.

"How?" Hammond asked.

"We would station several Legions on this world to ensure protection. A world of this size and population demands nothing less. Your armed forces would be integrated with the Imperial Militia, and your military technology will be upgraded to supplement our garrison forces. The Goa'uld are no match for the might of the Alesian Fleet. They might outnumber us vastly, but our technology is superior by far. Our military experts are confident in their ability to defeat any local attack." Aule smiled, gesturing toward the pad.

"You would get representation in our Lower Council, which is the body of our government that represents all member worlds. You would hold a worldwide election and send your chosen representative to our world. Our leaders have heard of your reputation and they feel you would be valuable to us."

"An interesting proposition. Though I question your sincerity." Metrinos said as he entered the room. He pulled out a chair and sat in it, his eyes focused on Aule.

"Battlemaster Metrinos. I have heard you were among the Terrans." Aule said.

"Yes." Metrinos stated simply.

"A man of few words." Aule noted.

"Only to unknown quantities." Aule frowned at that, but brushed it aside.

"I have laid out the basic offer. The details are all listed on this pad." Aule laid the glass sheet down.

"We'll consider your offer." Hammond said, standing up as Aule did the same.

"In the meantime, we have set aside some quarters for you while we deliberate." Hammond gestured as two guards came in the room.

"Very well." Aule inclined his head as he followed, the two legionnaires following him. Hammond frowned as he picked up the pad the Alesian left behind.

"Keep an eye on them. I do not trust them." Hammond said to Metrinos.

"I can do that, General." Metrinos said as he walked out of the room.

* * *

><p><em>Several hours later…<em>

Metrinos crept against the wall just outside the quarters set aside for the Alesians, hidden from view by bending light around him. It was the same technique that General Hiel had used when he was making his escape. The Alesians had found the surveillance cameras and disabled them. Hence why he was trying to sneak up on the Alesians.

'_Makes my job a lot harder. We can't call them out on it since that would mean admitting that we were spying on them. And the Alesians know it as well. Plus they would never admit to disabling them if we question them. They would just claim that it must have malfunctioned. Clever.' _ Metrinos thought as he positioned himself outside the door and listened. The Alesians were conversing in their language, which seemed slightly corrupted by another language. It was a strange dialect, but he could make out the words. It sounded like Aule was speaking.

"I think these humans will accept our proposal."

"You can afford to be optimistic. I cannot." The new voice was cold.

"We cannot know for certain, my Lord."

"I thought I told you to not refer to my rank." Metrinos froze in sudden fear. He recognized that voice.

'_No, it can't be him. He's here!_' He thought as he took a step back.

"My apologies." Aule said.

"Magnus, in case we are discovered and they decide to try to take us prisoner, you will protect Aule with your life and escort him home. Kill whoever gets in your way." The cold voice said. A deep baritone spoke.

"But what about you?" A short bark that sounded like laughter answered.

"I will not need it. You might be my weapon master and bodyguard, but Metrinos is the only one here capable of matching me in a fight. Maybe. The rest would be slaughtered if they tried to stop me." The Alesian seemed confident in his statement.

'_I must warn the humans.'_ Metrinos thought as he crept away. He ran quickly as soon as he was out of earshot, decloaking himself as he bolted to the briefing room. Hammond looked up as Metrinos burst into the office.

"General. There is something you must know." Metrinos panted out. Hammond listened. Within sixty seconds, he picked up the phone and gave a few orders.

"You have a plan." Metrinos said.

"I do."

* * *

><p>Several hours later, Hammond sat at the table, meditating on the information given to him. This plan was risky, but it would tip the Alesian's hand. SG-1 sat next to him, and Metrinos stood slightly behind him as the three Alesians entered the room. Aule took his seat and folded his hands in front of him.<p>

"Has your government come to a decision?" He asked politely. Hammond shook his head.

"Not yet, they are still deliberating on the proposal." Hammond said.

"I see. I might have to consult with my government for further instructions." The Alesian said.

"Do you?" Metrinos suggested.

"I am not quite sure what you mean, Metrinos." Aule said, somewhat confused.

"I think you do." Metrinos said, walking forward and facing the Alesian sitting at the table, but his eyes were focused on the shorter legionnaire standing at attention behind him.

"Very clever of you. You were always that, but you didn't fool me. So, why don't you end this charade...Councilor?"

Aule started visibly as Magnus tensed up. Behind the clear visor of the shorter legionnaire, brown eyes locked with green as a sharp intake of breath was heard.

"Metrinos." The voice came out cold and harsh.

"Amann." Metrinos stood, his hands spread out from his body, preparing for a confrontation.

The legionnaire stepped forward and raised his hands to his face, pulling off his helmet with a hiss of air. Amann was tall and broad shouldered, with dark hair falling midway down his cheek. He would have been handsome if it wasn't for the cold and calculating expression present on his face.

"It seems reports of your demise were greatly exaggerated. When General Hiel told me of being alive and the extent of your involvement, I knew you could be either a great ally or a troublesome enemy to be removed. I haven't decided which." Amann said, tucking the helmet in the crook of his arm as he faced Metrinos and SG-1.

"I've always been a survivor." Metrinos said. Amann's eyes darted around for a moment, his body tensing up visibly. O'Neill got the sense that the Alesian leader was preparing for a possible fight and was calculating who to kill first. It made him uneasy, like being trapped in a cage with a wolf.

"I was shocked when I heard you were among the Terrans. I thought someone like you would have come to Alesia rather than this backwater." Amann gestured around to indicate his point.

"I decided this was my place, to guide humanity. I have been assisting them in their effort to claim the mantle."

"The Mantle? As in the Fifth Race like the Asgard prattle on about? You believe these _apes_ are capable of rivaling us?" Amann barked.

"They are the second evolution of our species." Metrinos stated simply.

"That's ridiculous! Absolutely ridiculous! The mantle of the Lanteans belongs to us!" Amann's eyes flashed dangerously, placing his helmet on the table in front of him.

"Yet you despised the Lanteans as weak." Metrinos pointed out.

"I was once Lantean. We were weak as a race, and I tried to make us strong again. But the Council found out my plans and had me exiled after I tried my plan. But I was vindicated." Amann said, a tinge of pride in his voice.

"The Lanteans were wiped out by the Wraith of all species. Pathetic." Amann sneered at the last word.

"And we endure and are stronger. Our fleet today is as strong as the Lantean fleet ever was. We are a long way from the old Ancient Empire being reforged, but that entity was a multi galactic Empire, and we haven't even come close to having this galaxy under the Alesian banner. But that will change."

Amann looked around the room, cold eyes appraising his audience as he began to speak.

"I did deceive you by coming here covertly, but it was necessary. Ambassador Aule was genuine in his offer. It has been ratified and authorized by both Lower and High Councils. Earth can become a member of the Alesian Empire, a protectorate under our flag. You will find that we allow our member worlds considerable self rule." Amann gestured toward the datapad in front of Aule, his voice taking on a passive tone.

"If you accept my offer, I will deploy several Alesian scientists to work with your own to advance your world as well as deploy three..." Amann paused for a moment.

"No, five Imperial legions to establish a defense for Earth. Your world is influential, heavily populated, and can have quite a voice in the Empire. In exchange for this, you will have an Alesian governor selected to advise your governments. Your internal cultures will remain intact mostly, but Alesian law will be implemented. That means we will not tolerate slavery or oppression of basic rights. Any that do will be severely punished and executed."

"Also, you will hold a worldwide election to select a native representative to have a seat and a voice on the Alesian Lower Council, which is our lawmaking body."

"But in accepting this offer, you would deny them their destiny. Their right to take the place set for them. You would make them into your vassals, and any that violate Alesian law will suffer." The statement from Metrinos came as a surprise to Amann, who always thought his mentor held much of the same ideals he himself did.

"Alesian law is very basic, easy to comprehend, and it is enforced." Amann said coldly. "The list of laws isn't all that long, Metrinos. We expect it to be obeyed."

"All you offer, they can achieve when they uptake the mantle." Metrinos argued. Amann was about to open his mouth to argue when Hammond cut him off.

"You attempted to deceive us by coming here covertly, gathering information to use against us by your own admission. Your general killed eight of my people and wounded two others. I find it difficult to believe that you came here to deal in good faith." He said angrily.

"It was necessary to come here in secret, not knowing if you would attempt to assassinate me at Metrinos' suggestion." Amann said, his voice as cold as the arctic wind.

"As for Hiel killing your people, you held him prisoner against his will. YOUR actions MADE him hostile." Amann growled, pointing a finger at Hammond. Amann was incensed.

"I'll remind you this is neutral territory. We do not harm each other in a formal truce, and it was dishonorable of you to hold one of Alesia's greatest generals and my oldest friend. I do not blame him in the slightest!"

"Had it been me you held, I would have not shown restraint. I would have labeled you as enemies and killed you all! Because of your foolishness! I am sure your officers would do the same if our roles were reversed!" Amann shouted, slamming his fist down on the table. The table splintered and cracked from the impact, but he was past caring. _'How dare these humans put the blame of their dead people on someone merely carrying out their duty. Ridiculous!' _Amann fumed internally.

"That is in fact, incorrect." Metrinos stated. Amann locked eyes with Metrinos, anger burning within them. "The Terrans excel at negotiation and have talked their way out of similar situations countless times."

"Unfortunately, Hiel is not a negotiator. He is a warrior first and foremost. He is also the second highest ranked General in the entire Alesian Empire, and he was performing the duties of his office. His first duty after being thawed out would have been to return to Alesia when he saw we were free from the time dilation and report. Which he did. Where was the vaunted Terran negotiation then? You even advocated assassinating him to prevent that, Metrinos!" Amann said angrily.

"That is not the act of a neutral or a potential ally. That is the act of a desperate enemy. That's been a cause for war even among your world. I've read much of your history, thanks to listening posts and some selective downloading of your historical documents. So I ask you, who was acting in good faith?" Amann snarled, turning away to face the Stargate outside the window.

"And despite all of that, I come in peace to offer my hand. It is up to you to decide to take it." Amann stated, his hands clasped behind his back as he turned around to face Metrinos. A flash of light appeared as an Asgard appeared in a command chair. Shock appeared on Amann's face as his mouth fell open.

"You invited an Asgard here? An enemy of the Alesian people?" The Alesian hissed as Hammond spoke.

"Commander Thor was monitoring the situation from his ship in orbit." Amann's face went sheet white with rage at the mention of Thor.

"Thor? You…you bastard! You killed millions of our soldiers and citizens in our war, and froze our entire Empire into time stasis!" He roared, seemingly berserk with anger as he took an aggressive step forward.

"What I did was necessary." Thor said, looking at Amann. Suddenly, four flashes of light deposited hovering spherical machines, easily the size of a human head.

"Assault drones will not protect you from retribution!" Amann barked. The room shuddered slightly as Amann drew in his mentalic power. The air went cold as ice formed on the walls and floor. Frost covered the briefing room window as a glowing white ball of energy appeared in Amann's hand, the other drawn back as flames flickered to life. Thor looked on impassively.

"True, it will not. You will cease your attempt to draw in all of the energy to attack me, or I will have no choice but to beam you into space and scatter your atoms to where even your people couldn't revive you. " Thor stated matter of factly, his black orb-like eyes blinking.

Amann seethed with barely suppressed rage. This was the Asgard that had killed so many of his people, and the Asgard even bombed civilian targets just because they were armed in case of an invasion. Thor had never exposed himself enough for a fair fight, and now here he stood. A perfect opportunity to kill one of the greatest enemies of his people. He almost didn't see Metrinos as the former battlemaster walked in front of Thor with his hand upraised.

"Peace. This is neutral ground. You said it yourself Amann. Myself and Supreme Commander Thor cannot be harmed by you on an independent world. Rules of conduct are still prevalent among your people." Metrinos reminded him.

Amann's hand crackled with energy as he held the whitish-blue ball that glowed with the luminosity of a sun, looking murderous. His dark eyes snapped to Metrinos as he took a deep breath and calmed down.

"You are right of course. Our disagreements do not involve them. I forgot my manners and must extend my apologies to our hosts." Amann bowed his head slightly, closing his eyes and shaking his head to clear his mind.

"But there will be a reckoning for this, Metrinos. And you and I have unfinished business to settle, Thor." Amann lowered his hand as the energy dissipated.

"I imagine there will always be unsettled business somewhere." Thor said calmly.

Silence reigned for a moment as the two adversaries looked at each other.

"Why are you here?" Amann asked, crossing his arms as if to prove a point.

"It is time we talked. For the last decade, we have avoided each other. The Asgard felt that you should be given a second chance." Thor said, blinking his large black eyes. "Unfortunately, it seems that you are still bent on conquering the galaxy."

Try as he might, Amann could not tell what Thor was thinking. The Asgard barely expressed emotion, only the tone of their voice and small gestures gave away any feeling they had. They were a highly logical race with few emotions. '_Are the Asgard always this calm? Do they retain this calm during battle? Have the Asgard ever been rattled?_' Amann thought to himself, feeling he was at a disadvantage. He was uncomfortable, too used to being in control of the situation and able to read his enemies.

Amann shook himself out of his reprieve, noticing that Thor had let the silence hang. Slowly, it dawned on him that the Asgard was expecting an answer. '_Damn him for putting me off balance._' He had to reply.

"What would you like me to say, commander?" Amann replied sarcastically. "I give up all my evil ways. I'm sorry for _ever_ dreaming of opposing the Asgard. I just feel terrible. Please forgive me." Amann knew it was a weak defense, but he hoped that the Asgard wouldn't be able to read him. Unfortunately, Thor saw right through it.

"Your sarcasm is not appreciated." Thor said in a monotone. Amann felt a rush of triumph, finally sensing annoyance.

"And neither are your attempts to interfere with my plans." Amann said, glaring at Thor.

"The Asgard will not allow Alesian aggression to dominate the galaxy." Thor said in a threatening tone.

"Oh yes, because you did such a great job already." Amann said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Instead of a unified Alesian civilization, you allowed a species of egotistical slavers that have no qualms of performing genocide on someone just because they can." Amann gave a mocking salute.

"Good to know you prefer slavery and genocide to order and prosperity." Amann jabbed, knowing it would annoy Thor. But Thor chose to remain silent, instead content to look at the Alesian leader.

'_He's passive. Still! I didn't even rattle him at all, and I usually rattle people that hide their emotions. I hate the Asgard. No damn passion or emotions. Everything is merely a fact to them. Triple damn them to the darkest pits of hell.'_ Amann thought furiously as he continued his tirade, pointing his finger in anger at the Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet.

"Oh it makes sense now. The Lanteans hated us, and you were their allies. You claim you were protecting this galaxy, yet you didn't against the Goa'uld for thousands of years." Amann yelled, advancing toward Thor threateningly. His dark eyes burned like coals.

"You let them enslave and punish the people under their jackboot. No matter how much you claim that you were protecting their freedom, you couldn't stand letting an Alesian rule this galaxy!" He snarled in hatred, his voice bitter with pain and anger.

"You could not be allowed to impose your rule on this galaxy. Our allies asked us to keep you in check and we did so." Thor replied.

"You are at least as old as I am now." Amann said coldly. "A pity it hasn't made you wiser."

"Is that all you know how to do? To conquer all that would stand in your way?" Thor said, his tone blank. "To crush all sentient species underneath the Alesian war machine?"

"Fool!" Amann snarled, pointing a finger at the diminutive Asgard. "You don't understand our purpose at all! We would guide and unite the races under one banner. Our banner." Amann gritted his teeth, grinding them against each other.

"All species should have a choice in the matter. The Ancients lived in harmony with the species they created." Metrinos stated, which attracted Amann's attention to him.

"They were fools!" Amann roared in anger. "They were masters of science and technology, yet they lacked the wisdom to use it!" Amann spun and walked away from Metrinos, pacing furiously.

"They focused on science and ignored everything else." Amann's voice said with contempt. "They sat in their labs while others prepared for war! The Ancients sought answers to irrelevant questions while their enemies sought their destruction!" Amann turned to face Thor, his face contorted in rage.

"And I was right. Their enemies destroyed them while we survived." Amann's brown eyes blazed with fury. "We have enemies that seek our destruction. I will not stand by and let it happen again." His voice echoed with resolve. Thor merely stared as Amann stopped pacing and stared around. The silence echoed in the briefing room for a moment, everyone unsure of what to say after the outburst. Hammond stood up and faced the Alesian, thinking for a moment as he formulated his words.

"I believe I speak for my government and my people when I say that the United States will find your terms not feasible, Councilor. We cannot ally ourselves with an imperialistic power bent on conquest."

Amann blinked at that, surprise flickering across his face. He thought that they would accept his terms, despite their choice in allies. Alesians were not so different from what he found out about Americans. They were less authoritarian and harsh than the Alesians were, but seemed to be militaristic and shared a fierce pride in their homeland. Both peoples also rebelled against a much more powerful entity to create their government. It puzzled him that they would reject him even though their own history was rife with wars and conquering natives in their quest for expansion. _'Even we never outright exterminated anyone. Though I might make an exception to the Wraith when we get to their galaxy.'_ Amann thought as confusion and anger echoed in his head. He swallowed tightly as he bit the inside of his cheek in an effort to remain calm.

"I see." His tone was neutral, but Metrinos knew that he was trying to suppress his anger at being turned down. He had glimpsed into a little of Amann's character during the argument. His student had not changed in many respects since his promotion to Fleet Captain. He was more powerful, and perhaps a bit wiser, but there was still a terrible pride present, and Metrinos knew that the rejection had wounded him.

Metrinos suspected the Alesian's pride started with Amann Adar's recruitment into the Lantean Sentinels, the elite special forces of the fleet. Pride was a defining trait in any elite group, always cultivated for the morale of the unit. It formed the _esprit de corps_. As his advancement to a flag officer continued, he had fought in many actions against pirates, slavers, and what would eventually become the Wraith. The trait would only magnify as one attained power, until it became a fault. His thoughts were cut off as Amann spoke once more.

"Well. As enlightening as this conversation was, if you'll excuse me." Amann gestured toward the gate as he grabbed his helmet. "I have other appointments. Perhaps one day, you'll be wiser to understand." Amann turned around and gestured sharply as Aule and Magnus followed him. The gate began to dial of it's own accord as they strode into the gateroom. The gate opened with a _kawoosh_, and Amann stepped through it with his entourage.

"Arrogant little guy, isn't he?" Jack remarked as the gate shut down. Metrinos shook his head.

"It's more pride than arrogance. He thinks he made more than a generous offer to you, and your rejection was a slap in his face. Amann is not used to being outright dismissed or rejected, not as a leader of a powerful Empire. A fatal flaw for those with power." The Ancient said as he turned toward O'Neill.

"Do not underestimate him. He might be prideful, but he is very intelligent. Amann has outwitted greater and more powerful adversaries than what we could present to him, all because they underestimated his resolve or capabilities. And that was before he had the resources of an Empire behind him." Metrinos advised, his tone serious.

"Don't worry. I won't."

"I also suspect your invitation to Thor was another slap in the face. Their war must have been more terrible than I suspected." Metrinos mused, lost in thought.

"It was. The war cost the Asgard hundreds of ships, and the Alesians lost millions of civilians as well as a significant portion of their capital fleet. We were not equipped to compete in a ground war with them, and they had superior technology. We had to bomb even civilian targets, since their soldiers were intermixed in with armed civilians." Thor stated as Metrinos nodded.

"I suspect he was even afraid. Afraid when he was unmasked, and being blindsided by Thor beaming in. It upset his balance. Amann isn't usually prone to passionate outbursts. At least, not the one I remember. He was rather introverted and quiet when I knew him." Metrinos tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"I'll have to think on it some more."

"I'm sure that is fascinating, but I hear the mess hall calling. Blue jello awaits." O'Neill said dramatically.

"I prefer the orange myself." Metrinos commented in sotto voice.

"Your kidding? Orange is the worst." Jack said with shock.

"Oddly enough, that is my feelings on blue jello." The Ancient smirked.

"They have both usually." Both men sized each other up, before turning as one and walking off to the mess hall.


	9. Imperial Ambitions

**Author's Note:**

I apologize for the delay in this chapter. Writers block snuck up on me for this chapter, but I finally sat down and wrote it. I am still looking for artists to help me draw a cover for Golden Dawn and for Addition Into The Circle.

I will also post song titles for some of my inspiration for writing future chapters in Author notes. I actually like to read stories while listening to music, especially tracks that would go with it. So, this is the song for this chapter.

Star Wars Episode IV Soundtrack - The Death Star/ Imperial Stormtroopers

* * *

><p><strong>Stargate: Golden Dawn<strong>

**Chapter 9: Imperial Ambitions**

_"You arrogantly assumed that no force in this galaxy could challenge you. That your power was supreme. You were wrong. And now your domain shall fall."_

**-General Hiel the Merciless to System Lord Aries**

* * *

><p>"Incoming wormhole! All defense teams to the gateroom!"<p>

Hammond walked in as the Stargate opened, the iris closing with a resounding thud.

"What do you have Walter?"

"I do not know, sir." Walter said, puzzled as he read the screen. A box opened on the screen and characters began to flow. SG-1 walked in at that moment.

"It's a message. In Goa'uld."

"Let me see it." Daniel said. His eyes widened as he scanned the text box.

"That's interesting." He murmured.

"What is interesting?" Carter asked.

"The message is from Chi You."

"You mean the snakehead that we awoke from that tube?" O'Neill said.

"Yes. He wishes to come through and meet us, to establish an alliance."

"Tell him…" Hammond paused to consider his decision.

"Tell him to meet us alone on P9X-432. Send him the coordinates and have SG-5 meet him there." Hammond said. The message was transmitted. A minute went by as another message in Goa'uld came through.

"He agrees to our terms, with one exception. He insists on two bodyguards to accompany him." Daniel said, scanning the brief message. The general thought about it, and gave a short nod.

"Good. I'll be in the briefing room." Hammond turned and walked up the stairs, SG-1 following behind him as SG-5 entered the gateroom to meet the Goa'uld warlord. Hammond waited a few minutes as the alarm sounded again, signaling the return of SG-5 with Chi You. Footsteps echoed on the stairs as a figure in blood red scale armor walked up, followed by two men in grey armor that were obviously his bodyguards. Chi You walked up to the table as his guards stayed near the wall.

"Greetings General Hammond. I have heard much about you."

"I have heard a little about you as well." The Goa'uld warlord inclined his head at the praise.

"I have come to you to present an offer. I wish an alliance. Your people have done much to anger the System Lords. " Chi You looked around. He looked at Metrinos and narrowed his eyes.

"You are different. I can tell." Chi You frowned.

"I am different. I have heard much about the Goa'uld species. I even lived under their rule on Terra, and supported the rebellion. Ra had quite a price on my head." Metrinos chuckled darkly.

"Terra…..You use the Ancient name for this world. You must be one of them. I thought your kind extinct besides the Alesians." Chi You said, astounded to meet a living Ancient.

"There are very few of us left. Those that survived mostly ascended. I have been known by many names, but Metrinos of Galasia is my original name."

"I only recognize the name from the fragments of Alesian historical records. Not much was said." Chi You frowned.

"You will probably recognize Azrael." Metrinos said with a smirk.

"Azrael? You were him?" Chi You said, shock appearing on his face.

"Yes." Metrinos looked a bit amused.

"You killed thousands of Jaffa! They could never find you. They feared you."

"It was necessary to defeat Ra on Earth. He was a brutal tyrant and he had to be stopped. It was not the best moments of my life." Metrinos said grimly.

"The Jaffa still tell their children stories about you. Stories like if they did not behave, Azrael would come for you and take your soul."

"Well, I did notice that the name has been associated with the Angel of Death in many religions on Earth." Chi You nodded at it and turned to address the humans.

"As I mentioned, I offer an alliance to your people. You have done much for such a relatively primitive species. That is worthy of respect and recognition." The Goa'uld warlord inclined his head in respect.

"What kind of alliance?" Hammond asked.

"An alliance of equals. I'll defend this world from your enemies. We will also share information that will benefit both sides. I might be the stronger military and political power, but what you can offer to me is worth equal value." Chi You said smoothly.

"In exchange for?" Metrinos asked. Chi You appeared a bit hesitant, pausing a moment before he replied.

"I believe the reason for your success against the rest of the Goa'uld is not so much your fighting prowess, though it is very effective. I believe it is your doctrine, your weapon designs that make you such formidable adversaries. I wish to mimic your weapon designs and doctrines, the way you fight. With that, I can gain a massive advantage that'll enable me to defeat my enemies, and yours. Enemies we share in the System Lords." At a gesture, the two guards removed their helmets. Both of them wore the same face as they stared at the humans impassively.

"Clones." Metrinos said after a moment of shock.

"Yes. I am starting to build an army, with Jaffa acting as tactical commanders in the field. I am teaching them how to think." Chi You said, a tinge of pride in his voice.

"How do we know you won't turn on us?" O'Neill asked. Chi You's eyes flashed dangerously.

"You question my honor?" The Goa'uld warlord snarled.

"Only your motives." O'Neill said snarkily.

"He didn't mean to insult you personally, Lord Chi You. It's just that we haven't always had the best relations with other Goa'uld. Treachery is common among them." Daniel said, trying to be diplomatic. Chi You's brow furrowed in thought as he nodded slowly.

"I can see how you get that view of my kind. I am a Goa'uld, and proud of it. We have become too arrogant in our dealing with other races. We are a proud race and I view honor as something to uphold."

"That is….an unusual sentiment from a Goa'uld." Metrinos said after a moment of silence.

"Indeed it is." Chi You stated.

"I'll have to consult the President on this offer." Hammond said.

"I look forward to your leader's reply then." Chi You said as he made to stand by the window overlooking the Stargate. Hammond got up and walked into his office to pick up the red telephone. After a few minutes of speaking, he put down the phone and walked back out.

"He is thinking it over. In the meantime, we can show you to some guest quarters." He said after a moment's pause, gesturing as one of the SF's stepped in the room.

"I accept your hospitality, General." The Goa'uld warlord said, inclining his head as his two guards formed up on him. They walked along to the quarters set aside for them, following the SF through the labyrinth like layout of the base.

"Your quarters, sir." The SF said as he opened the door.

"My thanks." Chi You said as he entered the room alone. The door shut with a clang as he sat down on the floor and began to meditate. Images came to him, memories of past battles and enemies swelled up and threatened to overwhelm him. Victories as well as defeats echoed loudly in his mind. The Goa'uld sat there for hours, waiting as he meditated on past events. He almost didn't hear the door open as Hammond walked in the room. Chi You opened his eyes and stared at the general.

"I've heard back from the President. He has agreed to your alliance." Chi You smiled at the news as he stood up.

"That is good news, General. For both of us. Together, we shall destroy our enemies."

* * *

><p>Pretas darted forward, swinging his plasma blades at his sparring partner. But his opponent was faster than he was, ducking away from the vicious slashes.<p>

"Stop using standard Legionnaire doctrines! I've taught you many styles over the last decade!" Amann shouted as he blocked his son's blade with ease, slashing inside the defense and impacting the shield.

"Keep your guard up! Let no distractions cloud your objective." This only served to anger Pretas even more as he gave a shout of rage and lunged forward with his blade toward the Alesian Councilor's chest.

"You are in control of your emotions, not the other way around." Amann snapped as he stepped back, parrying the attack as he swerved out of the way of the second blade.

"Trust your instincts, and let them guide you. Use your mental powers to sync with your physical movements." Amann flipped away from Pretas as the younger Alesian managed to block him in a corner.

"Good. You used the environment to your advantage. No advantage is too small to use, even if it seems insignificant." Amann smirked as he went on the attack this time, his son barely keeping up with his movements. He had no intention of going easy on his son, for his son was more than a mere boy now, a full man and an Alesian officer. With a burst of mentalic power, Amann ripped the mat from under his son, making Pretas fall on his back as the shield flared, signifying a kill in favor of Amann.

"Good work, son. You lasted nearly an hour against me that time. You are improving. I would say among others of your rank, your combat training is exceptional." Amann smiled then, holding out a hand. Pretas took it as his father hoisted him on his feet.

"Thank you, Father. Your training will serve me well." Pretas bowed his head.

"It is to be expected. You are my firstborn son, and people will expect great things from you in the future. Your duty as an Alesian officer will demand it." Amann walked over to the towel rack, tossing his son a towel as he took one for himself, wiping sweat off his brow.

"Remember what I have taught you, Pretas. If you are to succeed in destroying your enemies, you must install fear in your enemies. Surprise and intimidation are weapons to be used. Acquire them by outthinking your opponents. Your mind is the greatest weapon available to you, there are no dangerous weapons. There are only dangerous men. Use their psychological weakpoints to your advantage. Dictate the terms of the battle, only then will you ensure victory." Amann smiled as Pretas nodded, eager to prove himself to his father.

"There is no such thing as a fair fight in war. You will destroy your enemies or they will surely destroy you. Remember, there is no greater honor than victory. That is something I have taught you since you were a boy."

"Yes Father." Pretas nodded.

"If you want to gain victory, you must first break them. Then you can destroy them." Amann grinned as he backed away from his son.

"Again. But this time, hand to hand." Amann readied himself as Pretas didn't even hesitate, swinging at his father. Amann ducked underneath and struck out, his blow blocked by a gauntlet as Pretas kicked his father in the chest. Amann stumbled back, barely catching himself in time as Pretas attacked with a vicious series of blows. Amann evaded them, looking for an opening in the pattern. Amann smiled as he fought his son.

"Good. You took the initiative! Never let up or you'll be defeated!" Amann grabbed the arm of his son and yanked him forward, bringing Pretas off balance and driving an elbow into his face. Pretas gave a grunt of pain as Amann backhanded him.

"Always watch that you leave no openings." Amann said as he grabbed his son by his shoulders and tripped him, throwing him on the mat hard.

"Otherwise you'll find yourself on your back." Pretas blinked up as the older Alesian held out his hand again. Pretas took it as he was helped onto his feet.

"That hurt, Father. I'll get you for that." Pretas threatened even as a smile broke across his face. Amann smirked in return.

"Oh I've got plenty left in me. Anytime you want to go." Amann said as he clapped his son on the back.

"The boy is improving. But he still has much to learn." Magnus said as he walked in.

"As I recall, you did as well. You were dressed in little more than rags when I found you." Amann smirked. Magnus gave a rumbling laugh, his red goatee twitching in amusement.

"I had killed over three dozen men when you found me. The masters were fond of betting on me." Magnus's tone was light, but there was a flicker of old anger present. A dark expression came over Amann's face as he remembered the first time they met.

_Number 277 stood in the front of the crowd, his ragged brown robe scarcely providing him decency, much less warmth as he gazed up at the line of white armored Alesians separating him from the central town platform. The crowd talked among themselves, yet his attention was fixated on the newcomers. These outsiders were so strange, and they had forced everyone to come to the plaza. Blue banners depicting the golden Alesian eagle adorned the plaza, carried by several of the newcomers. He noticed for the first time that the masters that held his people in servitude were in chains behind the line of white armored soldiers. Chains that were not unlike the ones that bound slaves together to be sold at market._

_A hush fell over the crowd as a man walked onto the platform, his white cloak billowing in the wind as he took his place on the platform. A voice addressed the crowd, full of strength and resolve._

_"I am Amann Adar, High Councilor of the Alesian Empire. From this moment on, your people are citizens of the Alesian Empire, subject to our laws and protections. Your people were once slaves. No longer. From this moment forward, you and all of your people are now free!" Amann declared as cheers went up from the crowd. The teenage boy could hardly believe it. He was finally free! Excitement began to flood him. He would never have to return to the slave gladiator pits to kill others like him. These Alesians freed him. His thoughts were interrupted as the Alesian leader spoke again, this time directing his attention to the mass of huddled masters._

_"You people disgust me. You will never threaten anyone again. Slavery is a high crime in the Empire. Can you guess what the penalty is?" His voice was cold, his dislike apparent for all to see. No one dared to speak, clearly afraid of him._

_"I see you are ignorant of our laws. That is no defense. The penalty for slavery is death. You have no protection underneath Alesian law, no justification for your crimes. Crimes against sentients are subject to military law, without trial. Sentence to be carried out immediately." His words sparked a near riot as one of the slavers ran for it, breaking free of the half rusted chains and running for the crowd. The Alesians moved to intercept him, but the teenage boy saw his chance and acted first. With a great leap he caught the slaver that held the whip so many times on him, and brought him down. Amann watched with dark amusement as the boy snapped the slaver's neck, obviously well versed in killing._

_"Hold! Bring that lad to me at once." Amann commanded, his hand pointing toward the boy. The Alesians grabbed and subdued the teenager, bringing him before the Alesian._

_"You. Who is not yet a man, but is no mere boy. What is your name?" Amann asked, the nuances of the local language slightly confusing to him._

_"I have no name. Only a number for the gamblers. Number 277," The boy spat._

_"Then I shall grant you a name, lad. I shall name you Magnus. In my language, it means 'mighty one'. Your killing of that slaver showed great skill. You have promise, and it requires a true battlemaster to hone that promise into a weapon. I am such a battlemaster. Come with me, and I shall grant you title and a purpose to live up to your new name." Amann declared, reaching out an armored hand. 277 took his hand, and rose to his feet as Magnus. A high pitched whine sounded as the Alesians began to execute the slavers that were before them in chains, to the roar of the mass of former slaves. Magnus knew Amann could walk among them with no guard and be safer than he would be on Alesia._

"I detest slavers and slavery. It was my pleasure to have them executed." Amann said coldly.

"And that is why you have my allegiance." Magnus said, his form towering over Amann. Amann smiled a bit.

"And not only did I gain a worthy man to be my weapon master and bodyguard, I also gained a friend." Amann said as the two men grasped each other forearms in greeting. Pretas smiled a bit at the familiarity between the two men. His father had very few true friends, and he always viewed Magnus as an uncle of sorts growing up.

"It is my honor. I have come to let you know that the meeting has started." Magnus said.

"It's that late?" Amann said in surprise.

"Yes. I believe the generals are all gathered." Amann cursed under his breath as he began to strip off his armor.

"Tell them that I'll be there in thirty minutes." He said as he placed the breastplate on the bench. Magnus nodded as he left.

"Father. Will this meeting take long?" Pretas asked.

"It should not. I'll be home in time for dinner, provided Hiel and Ayen don't kill each other in my absence." Amann said, referring to the rivalry between the two highest ranked Alesian generals.

"That's asking for a miracle." Pretas said, shaking his head.

"You're telling me. I have to play peacemaker between them before they settle their grudge in some midnight duel.

"Well I still have leave for a few more days if you don't make it." Pretas smiled.

"I'll make it. Go. I'll see you later tonight." Amann said, clapping his son on the shoulder.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Amann was walking down the hall at a brisk pace, now dressed in pristine white robes. He held a datapad by his side as he marched to the conference room. Magnus was waiting outside for him, four Alesian legionnaires flanking the door.<p>

"How is it in there?" Amann asked as he stopped in front of the guards.

"Surprisingly cordial. Even Ayen and Nex are limiting themselves to sarcastic remarks." Magnus replied.

"Thank the Ascended for small favors." Amann muttered. Magnus gestured as the guards opened the door. Amann stepped through and hovered near the back and listened as a general spoke with confidence.

"If it would please the High Command, I would like to address the military situation in this galaxy. Comrades, we have rebuilt our forces. Our fleets have regained most of their former strength, and our training of new recruits is proceeding ahead of schedule. We even have an ample supply of former Legionnaires to draw upon if we need to do so." Muttering grew among the hundred or so officers gathered. Amann frowned, knowing where this was going.

"We now have the manpower to conquer the galaxy under the banner of our glorious empire."

"And what of the Asgard, General Baras? Have you forgotten the fact that we had the manpower last time and we were forced back to the Mid-Region and Core worlds due to the might of the Asgard?" A female voice echoed throughout the chamber.

"Legate Le'nae, your record is a noted one. But this is a meeting of the High Command, not of field commanders." Baras said, surprise on his face.

"Indeed. But I came here at the behest of both General Ayen and Ado." Both of the Alesian generals mentioned looked surprised and glared at each other.

"It seems that you might have a tinge of competence, General Ayen." Hiel sneered.

"And it seems that you might have a trace of sanity, General Ado." Ayen shot back, clearly annoyed with his rival. Most of the room shook their head at the mutual dislike the two men had of each other.

"Enough of the potshots at each other. Save your aggression for the battlefield" Amann said coldly, stepping into the light at last. All of the Alesian officers stood up and saluted at once, no one noticing that the Alesian High Councilor had arrived. Amann gestured for everyone to take their seats. Armor clinked as people sat back down.

"Your plan has merit, General Baras. But you are too overconfident in thinking the Asgard are so easily dismissed. Legate Le'Nae is right to be cautious of them. They are peer opponents, and a true military power to be reckoned with. Conquering this galaxy would be relatively simple if it was merely destroying the Goa'uld. Their political infrastructure is fragile at best, and we could shatter it with minimal effort. Just the fact that we would gain victories would destroy their claims of godhood among their slaves. That would make us the dominant political power, even if we do not have the manpower to occupy every single world in the galaxy." Amann stated as he took his seat.

"I do not think the Asgard would interfere in this matter." Baras said.

"You are mistaken, General. While I doubt the Asgard like the Goa'uld, it is easier to defeat them than it is to defeat us if we ruled the galaxy. They are logical, and they deserve our respect for their prowess in battle."

"What do you propose, Councilor?" A junior general near the back spoke.

"I propose that we be patient and continue to make small gains. The Asgard will not jump on us for absorbing a few minor worlds. Already I am searching for something that will stop them from interfering in our campaigns."

"What is it?" General Galen asked, his scarred face staring at the Alesian leader. Amann held his hand up as if to silence his questions.

"For reasons of operational security, I cannot divulge that at this time. I can only say that when I find it, our victory will be assured. But enough of that." The Alesian leader leaned forward.

"I wish to discuss a new operation that has been formulated by General Hiel."

"Ado. Not Hiel" Hiel muttered. Amann shot him an annoyed look before continuing.

"This operation is of critical importance. It is a clear stepping stone in our plans. The world in question is a difficult world to take due to its high population count and military mobilization."

"A target? Which world?" Ayen said, his interest piqued.

"A fortress. One that will take a considerable amount of resources to subjugate."

"A fortress will not stop the legions of Alesia. But it may slow them down." Hiel declared with a cold smirk. Amann brought up the view screen with a tapped command.

"Here are the details of the plan." For the next half hour, Amann outlined his plan, with Hiel giving input when asked. Most of the generals nodded in assent, satisfied with the campaign details.

"This operation will involve over a hundred Legions, with support of an equal number of Militia divisions." Amann said, concluding the plan. Renate swore loudly.

"By the Ascended. That is enough legions to conquer a star cluster, never mind the fact that militia divisions are three times the size of a legion! You are talking about over two million soldiers, nearly two hundred ships of the Imperial fleet as well as additional Militia naval support, all of it attacking only one planet. What did the poor bastards do to piss you off?" Renate said, leaning back in her chair. Amann chuckled a bit at her brash tone.

"Let's just say that this world will require those assets. You will have quite a fight on your hands. I want you to utterly crush them in a show of Alesian military power. This will send a clear message to the rest of the galaxy. For Alesia." Amann said as he stood up, the rest of the generals standing up as well.

"For Alesia." They intoned as Amann walked out of the room.


	10. Events In Motion

**Stargate: Golden Dawn**

**Chapter 10: Events In Motion**

* * *

><p><em>The Goa'uld are the picture of arrogance, supremely confident in their absolute superiority. The little fish often are until they meet with the real predators. I really should not, but I will enjoy watching their little egos be crushed when we decide to act. That moment when those disgusting parasites realize they cannot contend with my will, despite their 'godhood', shall be enjoyed like the finest wine. <em>

_**-Diary of Amann Adar, High Councilor of the Alesian Empire**_

* * *

><p>Legate Renate Le'Nae looked outward from the headquarters building of the Legion base. She watched the many Legionnaires that were training and running. Her Valkyries were among the best and oldest of the Legions. The 82nd Legion had been fighting since the Empire was founded, and she had been the commanding officer for the Legion's entire history. She had always declined promotion, preferring field command rather than the desk jobs many generals seem to get stuck in. She relished the thrill of fighting and for victory. It was the profession she had trained for all of her life, and she found the idea of beating an enemy, any enemy, satisfying. She turned at the sound of footsteps as Commander Valana stopped a few feet in front of her. Renate regarded the blond haired, blue eyed woman in silence as the woman saluted.<p>

"Orders from Sector Command." Valana said as she handed over a glass datapad to her superior. Renate took the orders and read through them carefully, her face giving nothing away.

"You read these orders, I presume?" The Alesian Legate said after a moment.

"Yes, ma'am." Valana knew she had violated protocol in regards to sensitive orders such as the ones handed down, but they had been friends and comrades for thousands of years.

Renate did not bother to reprimand her as she handed the pad back, for she knew which protocols could be violated and which ones could not. A second in command had to be in the know about any orders concerning her unit, barring a few rare exceptions. Besides, she wouldn't be the one carrying out said orders.

"Then you know what to do. Do not disappoint me." Renate said as she walked away.

"Yes, Legate. I will pick an appropriate company." Valana saluted. She turned and started jogging, moving past Legionnaires as she headed to the training fields. She issued a few orders in her vox set, pausing outside her destination. She walked through the office door and stopped in front of the desk.

"Commander Valerius, assemble your men in full battle gear at the _Astriaporta_. Priority Immediate. You have new orders." She said as the brown haired man looked up in surprise at her briskness.

"Yes ma'am." He said as he stood up and radioed in his own vox.

"Attention all centurions. You are to report immediately with your squads in full battle gear at the _Astriaporta_ within ten minutes." He heard affirmative replies as he beamed himself to the Stargate out on the plains of Berian. He was the first to arrive as several flashes appeared, revealing the first of the twenty man squads to arrive. He noticed it was Centurion Deras 2nd Squad. A good man and squad leader, Deras had distinguished himself in battle many times fighting the Jaffa of the various Goa'uld. He considered the centurion almost like a son, which was not unusual. Many Legions held soldiers with centuries of experience. It was only natural for them to form bonds with each other.

"What is going on, commander?" Deras asked, shifting the stock of the drone launcher slung around his back.

"I do not know. I was ordered here by Commander Valana. She is supposed to meet us here to tell us what this is all about." Valerius grumbled.

"Well sir, it has to be awfully important if they are not telling us the situation." The centurion noted as he adjusted the strap holding the drone launcher in place, wanting it loose in case he had to get to it in a hurry. Valerius was about to reply just as more flashes revealed four more squads of Alesian Legionnaires.

"Oh good, the rest of the company is here." He said as Valana also appeared. She regarded the commander for a moment with a beady eye.

"Yes, they are. Here is a copy of your orders." She handed him a pad, a different one from what she had gotten. Valerius read through them before he nodded and handed them back.

"I understand my orders. Take out the _Astriaporta_ complex of these Terrans."

"Correct. We have scanned the Terrans from orbit and located their _Astriaporta_. We also got detailed plans of the complex and base it is in, as well as the enemy numbers and what kinds of weapons they have. The data is uploaded to your comlink already. Your company should be able to easily take the complex." Valana said briskly as she handed out devices to clip onto the Alesian belts.

"Their _Astriaporta_ is blocked by a metal barrier. These will allow you to phase through that barrier. The rest is up to you, Commander. Honor your Legion." She commanded as Valerius saluted.

"Yes Ma'am. It shall be done at once. _Ave Imperium_." He said as the Legionnaires began to dial. He clipped the device on his belt as the chevrons began to lock in place. He turned to Deras.

"Centurion Deras, your squad will be the first one through. Secure the main gate room in the name of the Alesian Empire." He said, issuing more orders to the other centurions.

"Embark as ordered! Attack formation Delta Two!" Deras bellowed as he ran to the Stargate with the first fireteam following behind him. They went through the event horizon. Deras felt a slight lurch as he passed through the iris and appeared in an unfamiliar grey room. There was a roar of gunfire as the soldiers in the gateroom fired at him, striking the shield with bright flares of light. Deras growled as more Legionnaires appeared behind him.

"Crush them!" He snarled as he raised his wrist blaster and fired, the blue stream of plasma bolts striking two of the strangely dressed soldiers. They went down quickly as the rest of the Legionnaires opened up on the defense team, the streams of plasma ripping through the ranks of the defenders like a scythe through wild wheat. It was over within a matter of seconds. Deras gestured to the second fireteam as they came through.

"Doors!" He hissed. The legionnaire nearest him nodded as he pulled out a rectangular shaped device and ran to the door. Deras gestured to the first team and pointed to the window overlooking the gateroom where some humans were looking at them with alarm. The Legionnaires raised their blasters and fired, the plasma ripping through the shattering glass and striking those who did not duck fast enough.

Deras watched with dark amusement as two legionnaires threw grenades into the open window, detonating with a powerful explosion of fire and light. They took up covering positions as the second fireteam blew away the doors with the antimatter charge. Deras threw a grenade through the opening in the doors and took cover as a roar of fire and sound echoed from the antimatter grenade in the constricted corridor. He noticed the last two fireteams of his squad came through.

"Squad Two deployed." Deras said in the vox. A second of silence reigned before he heard the new orders issued over the comlink.

"Move out. The rest of the company will go through. Expand the perimeter." Deras turned to one of the fireteam leaders, barking orders.

"Go! Elite Vernius, your fireteam will guard the _Astriaporta_. Fireteam One will expand from the control room." Deras barked, pointing toward the door.

"Fireteam Three will blow the opposite door and secure the self destruct mechanism! Fireteam Four is on me!" Deras clenched his fist as he pivoted toward the blast door.

"This is the rally point. Move!" He shouted as he ran through the opening in the door, firing on the human soldiers covering the door. His shields soaked up the damage as the streams of plasma mowed down the enemy, the Legionnaires making quick work of anyone lucky enough to survive the initial assault.

Deras was rather surprised at the ease at which he killed the Terrans. Their reputation indicated they were better than this. He knew more squads were on the way in any case, which would be able to widen the beachhead his men had made. The Legionnaires rushed past him, spreading out among the different corridors, reporting in on the various corridors being taken as they moved. Deras turned as Valerius came up to him, the next squad on his heels.

"Situation?" The Alesian commander inquired.

"Beachhead is secured, Commander. These humans posed little threat to us. For all of their reputation, they might as well been throwing rocks at us." Deras said.

"Be glad you have shields and armor. We heard reports that the Jaffa die in droves against their weapons." Valerius said sternly.

"Well sir, with all due respect, the Jaffa equipment is garbage." Deras sneered in reply.

"That it may be, but do not underestimate these Terrans. They have the Goa'uld whimpering in fear like the cowards they are. They also outnumber our invasion force. Stay vigilant."

Deras listened into his vox for a second before he smiled.

"We have secured the base's self-destruct device. They cannot blow up the base in our face. They also appear to be massing for a counter-attack."

"The enemy attack at their own peril." Valerius said coldly.

"I think we should give them a welcoming party. For the Empire." Deras sneered cruelly as he saluted and turned away, heading toward the running battle between the base defense teams and the Alesians. He found two Legionnaires engaging what appeared to be a squad of humans.

Deras observed for a moment before taking cover as a small stone shaped object streaked past him, the grenade exploding and sending white-hot metal fragments everywhere. Deras winced slightly, knowing that could have been lethal if he did not have shields. He spun away from the small alcove and, with a roar of fury, charged down the hallway toward the partially hidden humans.

"We are Alesia's chosen! Death to the enemy!" Deras said harshly. From the looks on the human's faces, he could tell they did not understand Ancient or at least the Alesian dialect of his mother tongue. He ran down the hallway with a near blur, throwing his own grenade down the hall and stopped in place, turning his shields to maximum power. The hallway was filled with deafening noise and fire swept around the Alesian as his shields absorbed the blast, although Deras noted how weak the shields were after the blast. However, he was better off than the humans who were near him, lying dead at his feet. Deras frowned. The humans were not blasted into gore, which should have happened. He walked over to one of the corpses and nudged it with his foot. To his great surprise, his foot went through.

Deras swore on the spot and spoke into his vox.

"Commander! At least some of these human soldiers are holograms! They may be using them to trick and fool our forces, dividing us to be taken out one at a time. I recommend we consolidate our forces before proceeding onward." He said hurriedly. The next voice to reply surprised him.

"That will not be necessary." The female voice spoke coolly as Renate rounded the corner where Deras was facing, Valana was hot on her heels.

"Legate Le'nae?" He said, the surprise evident on his face.

"That is correct Centurion, the exercise is terminated." She gestured to the human soldiers as the holograms faded.

"You mean, this was a training exercise? Not the real thing?" He said after a moment of stunned silence.

"Yes, we needed you and your men to behave like this was the real thing. I needed to know how well my Legion would perform in a new, alien setting against the Terrans." She said as another man decloaked next to her. Deras gaped slightly at the Alesian's insignia as the brown haired man smirked slightly.

"I think they performed well, although I would still mission kill a third of the initial squad out of sheer habit, even if they suffered no casualties at all. And we must consider that Metrinos is present here, and possibly has given them technology. You never know what surprises can be thrown at you, despite what their standard weapons appear to be. Make no assumptions." Renate inclined her head.

"Indeed, General Ayen." Renate said with a cold smile. Deras could only stare. This was no mere general. This was General Ayen, the supreme commander of the Alesian Legions. There was no higher ranked Legionnaire anywhere, with the exception of the Alesian High Council. He was a legend in the Empire, well regarded and respected for his leadership skills.

"Report back to base, Centurion. Await further orders." Renate said.

"Yes, ma'am." Deras saluted with a fist to his breastplate and left the pair of Alesian officers in the corridor. Ayen waited a moment, then turned to Renate.

"Walk with me." He strode off purposefully, Renate following close behind.

"Your Legion is among the finest Alesia has to offer. They do you proud and reflect your credit as a senior officer." His tone reflected pride.

"Thank you, sir." Renate said, smiling at the praise.

"And yet, you turned down a promotion to General yet again. Do you not wish for a promotion in status and rank?" He said. Renate paused and turned to him, her tone suddenly cold.

"I prefer to fight, not push a desk." She growled at him. Ayen smirked at that, knowing how to rile her up. He knew she hated paperwork and bureaucracy. The politics of being a general is something she loathed.

"You'll get that soon enough. The High Council has reluctantly approved Amann's plan of action. Undoubtedly you will be called upon to lead your Legion into battle." Ayen gestured as his comlink chirped. He turned away from Renate and listened for a moment before replying.

"Yes, I'll be there momentarily. Ayen out." The general said, before turning back to face Renate.

"I am needed elsewhere it seems. Being supreme commander of the Alesian Legions can be a real pain in the mik'ta." Ayen gestured nonchalantly.

"Switching to Goa'uld swear words are we? The work environment sucks, but I hear the benefits are nice." Renate said with a grin.

"Want to swap?" Ayen grumbled good naturally.

"No thank you. I turned down your job, remember?" Renate laughed before continuing. "I prefer not dealing with backstabbing governors. I'd kill them in a spectacular and brutal fashion within a week."

"But you would make good examples." Ayen said with a smile.

"Yes, but it would be too brutal to maintain order. It would just create resentment." She shrugged as the two Alesian officers walked off.

* * *

><p>In his quarters, Metrinos meditated to himself on the recent news. Chi You had brought them news that day via transmission from the scouts he posted near the suspected sphere of Alesian influence. What they found greatly concerned Chi You, as well as Earth. Long range scans of suspected Alesian ships moving on the edge of Goa'uld space, in the largest numbers ever seen since the Goa'uld encountered them. Previously, the Goa'uld System Lords did not suspect this new race had more than a handful of ships. The reports from the scouts proved them wrong.<p>

'_They are gathering their forces quietly, preparing for something. There hasn't ever been this many Ancient ships gathered since the height of the Lantean Fleet.'_ The Lantean battlemaster thought to himself, musing on the data, and trying to predict what was going to happen. It came down to how the person giving the orders was planning. Thankfully, Metrinos knew how Amann Adar thought, but the Alesian Councilor had a knack for throwing in nasty surprises in his strategies.

"What are you up to, Amann?" Metrinos murmured to himself, deciding to place the facts in order. The Alesian goal was obvious. They wished control of the galaxy underneath the Alesian banner, but it was far too large for the Alesians to police and control all at once, not without far more ships and men than they had. Never mind the fact that Amann Adar was none the wiser that the Asgard were actually much weaker than they were nine thousand years ago. The Alesians could reach the Ida Galaxy, but not without being detected by the Asgard. Metrinos knew Amann feared the Asgard Fleet, since it was the force that stopped him cold all those years ago. It was only the full might of the Asgard Fleet, the one thing, that stopped the galaxy from falling to Alesian rule.

Metrinos shook his head. It made no sense. It looked like the Alesians were placing their ships into positions where they could launch a massive galactic offensive. They had rebuilt their fleet, but there were many more people and populated worlds than when they tried the first time. There was no way they could hold them all, not without at least a century or two more of buildup at full capacity.

'_But they are gathering anyway. Amann has a plan, an ace up his sleeve. But what?_' Metrinos frowned at the question. He had the feeling he wouldn't like the answer.

* * *

><p>On the edge of Goa'uld space, the dark shapes of nearly fifty warships knifed through the void, awaiting orders from their political masters. Nearby, multiple hyperspace windows opened up, revealing fifty more Alesian ships as the two fleets merged. It was not the only Alesian fleet gathered, nor the largest. The hurricane of war was coming, and the storm was nearly upon the galaxy.<p> 


	11. Insidious Empire

**Author's Note:**

I've had to update this several times due to the chapter screwing up and making several words just disappear when it was uploaded. My word document is intact, but somehow was messed up slightly on the uploaded version. I'll keep correcting if I spot any more errors. Read and review, it's what keeps me going.

Amann0407

* * *

><p><strong>Stargate: Golden Dawn<strong>

**Chapter 11: Insidious Empire**

* * *

><p>"<em>High Councilor, the palace guards and emperor have been exterminated! The Alesian Legions are supreme! Long live the Alesian Empire!"<em>

_**-General Nex Ado, also known as Hiel the Merciless during the battle of Geltar, 1998 AD**_

* * *

><p>The ceremonies and rituals of leaders were often taken at symbolic value. People view them as a display of power, and leaders often viewed them with satisfaction, a toast to their own ego.<p>

Amann loathed such ceremony, for he was above the elaborate displays of petty men. He had no need for it. Growing up as an elite Sentinel of the Lantean Fleet, he had few needs and fewer indulgences.

The Alesian Councilor stood in the hallway outside the throne room of His Majesty Setimus the Second, emperor over the world of Geltar. He had dressed in Alesian Legionnaire armor, as he often did when away from Alesia, earning that right when he completed the harsh and brutal training regimen of the Alesian Legions. General Ayen stood next to him, at least as annoyed as Amann was. They were forced to wait outside, to show proper respect and protocol to the new Emperor. If Amann had his way, he would demonstrate personally to the petty Emperor why he was not to be trifled with, but the people of this world loved ceremony. No doubt Setimus intended to provoke him, thereby destroying Amann's credibility in the eyes of the new subjects of the Alesian Empire. This newly-won world was strategically important to the Alesian Empire, and so Amann could endure this annoying game. But if he had to play the game, it would be on his terms. After all, Amann always played to win.

Amann turned as the door opened. A man dressed in elaborate livery walked out and announced in a bold voice.

"Amann Adar, High Councilor of Alesia and General Ayen Theftus, Supreme Commander of the Alesian Legions. His Royal Majesty, Emperor Setimus the Second, master of Geltar and custodian of the Geltarian people." The man droned on for another thirty seconds, listing all of the titles that the Emperor held before granting permission to enter the room. Amann stood impassively, his hands clasped behind his back. The Alesians were the successors to the Lanteans, even if they did not get along when they co-existed with each other. A cold and hard people, the Alesians had little tolerance for elaborate pleasures, viewing titles as empty as the void of space.

The man gestured to enter. Amann and Ayen walked forward through the large doors into the great hall. A fanfare of music assaulted their ears as they entered, the court of syphocantsgathered around their Emperor. Amann studied the man intently. The Emperor was a mere boy, an inexperienced and pampered youth. The Geltarian Emperors were notorious for declaring themselves demigods, descended from divinity of false gods. Gods that were Goa'uld in origin.

It both amused and disgusted Amann. The very existence of the Goa'uld offended the Alesian leader. A parasite that can take over a body forcibly and there was nothing you could do about it. It was a violation of both the body and mind. It was the same disgust that he held for the Wraith. Those bugs think his people were nothing more than food, did they? A smile curled about his lips. Eventually he'll do something about that, make the Wraith scream in terror at the mere mention of Alesians. Ever since those bastards took his beloved Vesara….Amann shook his head as they approached the throne. Now was not the time to get lost in the past.

The court kneeled before the Emperor, their heads bowed in supplication. Amann and Ayen walked to the foot of the dias, only giving short nods of respect at the Emperor. It made Amann sick, watching the ego stroking of weak men. The old Emperor was supremely confident and arrogant in his abilities to lead and resist the Alesians when they came to Geltar.

Deep down, Amann knew he enjoyed destroying the man far more than he should. Setimus the First had fallen with the rest of his royal guard to the might of the Alesian Legions, fully believing in his own propaganda. His weakling son held many of the same delusions that he was superior to the Alesians as an emperor and a demigod. '_Let the fool believe it_' Amann thought savagely. Yes, titles were empty.

Amann held the real power, and no amount of ceremony would change the fact that if he wanted, Amann could destroy the child Emperor on a whim. In time, Setimus and his father would fade into dust as a mere footnote, the title abolished as the world was fully integrated in the Alesian Empire. But Amann was determined to make the transition smooth, which meant turning the boy into something that can serve something greater than any man.

The youth on the throne glared at Amann, anger clear in his eyes. Amann coolly met his gaze, the corner of his lips twitching in amusement. It would be an interesting challenge. Both men took the offered seats as a large table was brought out for the midday meal. The court officials talked among themselves as servants brought out an assortment of foods to out upon the table. Of course, the servants were almost to a man spies, either for the Alesians carefully infiltrated into society or for the Emperor himself. Careful snippets of conversation or body tone would be remembered. It was a game that was played since the concept of spies existed. Amann picked at his food, unsure of the dubious looking fish in front of him as he chewed carefully.

"Do you find Geltarian food to your liking, Councilor?" A portly man to his right asked, leaning over his dinner companion to ask the Alesian.

'_It is ok. Nothing that I wouldn't miss._' Amann thought as he glanced over. "It is different from Alesian foods. But it is good." Amann replied diplomatically.

"Ah, but this is _Thalis_ from our Southern Sea. It is a delicacy and very expensive! Even minor nobles cannot afford this meal more than a few times a year!" The man laughed, clearly trying to make a favorable impression.

'_They spend a fortune on this? Such waste!_' Amann thought with annoyance. While Amann was sure he had some better things than most Alesians, nothing he had was extravagant. He knew some Alesians reveled in their wealth, but he never saw the point of it. It made him soft and complacent, it was why he put himself through the harshest training to keep his edge.

"I see." Amann said finally, not exactly sure what to say. He wasn't really diplomatic material, though he tried mightily.

"And how is your food different from Geltarian?" The pretty blonde haired woman next to him smiled as she asked her question. She hid it well, but it was clear to Amann that she didn't like her companion that much.

"We do not have as much fish or fruit in our diet. More breads and vegetables." Amann said.

"Really? I'd love to visit your world sometime. It sounds fascinating." Her smile could dazzle a room full of angry wolves.

'_It almost sounds like she's trying to seduce me._' Amann thought, frowning slightly.

"It is quite cold. Our world has much higher gravity than this world. Without special devices, most normal offworlders find they tire after short distances. It is not unknown to also break bones due to the weight difference. Plus it is cold in the capital city even during summer. In winter, it is savage. This is good. It breeds a hardy people."

"I would love to hear more. Perhaps later tonight you can tell me all about it." She simpered, batting her eyelashes at him. It nearly turned his stomach.

"Unfortunately I will not be staying the night. Matters of state call for my attention." Amann replied, hiding his true feelings and glad to have an excuse. The woman looked disappointed as the entrance doors opened.

"I present to you General Nex Ado, the Wolf of Alesia!" The doorman proclaimed. Amann smiled a bit as Hiel entered the room, not caring a whit what anyone else thought of him. Amann secretly enjoying the look of rage the boy emperor had upon seeing Hiel.

"What is it, General?" Amann asked as Hiel walked around the table. Just as the Alesian reached Amann, a cry of anger erupted from the boy.

"You!" The boy shouted, pointing a trembling finger at the Alesian general.

"Yes?" Hiel said with a smirk.

"You killed my father!" The emperor shouted, clearly apoplectic with rage.

"I've killed many people. I can't remember them all. Insignificant people tend to have that effect on me." Hiel sneered, the insult clear as day to everyone present.

"You'll pay for that!" Setimus II shouted, standing up as his cheeks flushed. Hiel merely laughed in his face.

"I'd like to see you try, weakling." He sneered.

"General, that is enough. We should have manners among our guests." Amann admonished, sounding like a stern parent. Amann looked around.

"I apologize for my general's lack of tact and diplomacy. He is one of Alesia's greatest generals, but he is a fighting man and is unused to a setting of this caliber." Amann said as murmurs and nods came. The crowd seemed satisfied with the apology. Hiel even inclined his head shortly, playing up his role. The fact that Amann arranged for Hiel to barge in to prove a point was irrelevant. Hiel was intended to be seen as someone that was portrayed as the bad guy to the Geltarians. By scolding him, this elevated Amann's status in the eyes of the noble court and to the people at large.

Word would spread to the general population that Amann reprimanded his own prized general in public and seemed to show respect to their customs and traditions. Amann would enjoy a surge in popularity among this world's inhabitants. Hiel would be hated for his breach in etiquette on this world, but also feared because of his casual defiance in the face of a god emperor. Finally, other worlds would hear of what transpired. His conduct on those worlds would not be seen in a negative light, since many of the worlds in the Alesian Empire hate absolute rulers and detested god figures. Likewise, those same worlds would understand Amann's apology, knowing it was meant only to placate a newly conquered planet. These worlds were among the most populous in the entire Empire, most of them Core Worlds. It was hard to cultivate both fear and love, but Amann knew it was worth pursuing.

"Anyway, I bring a message from our fleet in orbit." Hiel said, glancing at the boy emperor as he leaned over.

"The special job is done."

Amann nodded as he smiled, knowing the reference was to Hiel's provocation of the boy emperor.

"Very good. Leave us." Hiel turned and left the room.

* * *

><p>"One day, I will have your general's head on a plate." Setimus growled at Amann, who looked supremely unconcerned in his seat as he held a glass of red wine. They were alone now, and in the Emperor's private study.<p>

"Perhaps. You'll need to be far more dangerous and cunning if you want to take a wolf down." Amann said, a small sneer crossing his face. The boy remained silent as the Alesian continued.

"Personal vendettas aside, your display showed weakness to your people. If you are to be of any use to the Empire, you must have a better grasp of leadership than what you showed today."

"Perhaps I do not want to be of use to your Empire." The boy sneered.

"In that case, I'll make sure you are replaced. You have cousins that can take the throne after all." Amann said dismissingly.

"You wouldn't." Setimus growled. Amann sipped his wine and looked back at the emperor.

"I would. Do you know why Hiel follows me?" Amann asked him, swilling the wine around in his glass.

"Because you are an evil bastard?" Setimus snarled. A small smile crossed Amann's face.

"Coming from someone whose family brutally oppressed this world and lived in luxury while your people starved and broke their backs to hold the standard of living you are accustomed to, that is rich indeed." Amann said, his tone laced with sarcasm. The emperor seethed as Amann kept speaking.

"As I was saying, Hiel follows me because he respects one thing only. Strength. That and I fought with him since we were teenagers. He knows the concept of loyalty, something you have yet to understand. We met as cadets initially and I bested him when he tried to bully me at the Fleet Academy. It is why he has that scar running through his eye, forehead to chin. That was during our duel of blades. He kept the scar because it was a hard lesson to never underestimate an opponent." Amann said, raising the glass and finishing off the wine. Standing up, the Alesian walked over and poured himself another glass. His dark eyes looked into the youth's eyes as he walked back.

"You would do well to remember that I am many things, your majesty, but a weakling I am not. If I have to destroy you to achieve Alesian goals, I will gladly do so. It might be an inconvenient pain to replace you, but I would do it."

"Why did you even come?" Setimus asked.

"Down to business. That is more like it. To the point. This is good. Alesians value efficiency and wasting time is very inefficient." The Alesian said, nodding in approval.

"I want to deploy several teams to the ruins on your eastern continent. Your people consider those ruins sacred, but I must have those ruins examined in detail. My race once lived on this world millions of years ago, and I want no trouble from the locals. Deploy extra security forces if you must, but keep them in line." Amann said, his face giving nothing away.

For weeks he had been searching all of the ruins that he could locate from the fragments of historical records the Alesians had from that time period. Which was less than most people thought, since it was a time where they were nearly wiped out by the plague. A plague suspected to be Ori in origin. Only a handful of survivors and the inhabitants of Atlantis managed to flee to a new galaxy before the rest of the Ancient Empire was completely wiped out and destroyed.

Few records remained from that time period, due to Atlantis being a relatively minor city. What survived today were mere fragments and scraps. Entire battalions of scientists and archaeologists had been scouring for years to piece together the glorious history of the old Ancient Empire. What one scientist found was immediately brought to Amann's attention. When he saw it, Amann knew the key to victory against the Asgard was in his grasp. He just had to find it first.

"I will deploy the forces." The boy said finally, interrupting Amann's thoughts.

"Very well. I must take my leave now. You may contact Governor Tiberius if you wish to contact me further." Amann stood up and walked out, beaming up to the bridge of his ship in orbit. The Angelan was the first of her class, named after the ship he commanded during his time in the Lantean fleet. It was the first true Alesian dreadnaught worthy of the name, unrivaled in firepower and durability among the Imperial Fleet. Several officers were on the bridge, Ayen among them as Amann appeared.

"So Councilor, did his Royal Highness agree?" Ayen said wryly.

"Of course he did. I clarified his position. And ours. He will cause no more trouble." Amann said as he walked to sit down in the command chair.

"Hopefully we will find what we are looking for." The Alesian general said.

"Yes. But it does not hurt to have extra help. I want you to contact the Angerian Council. They are ideal for this and they have always been friends of Alesia. They'll listen to a request from you as well, since you share blood with them. They are masters of scouting and salvaging." Amann said, referring to Ayen's ancestry on his mother's side to the Angerians, a race of humans that were around the Tollan level in terms of technology. They had no central government besides a loose confederation of clans that operated like businesses, and gained much influence as traders, smugglers, and explorers. The Alesians had found them during the early phases of their expansion, even losing several ships due to Angerian trickery and ambushes before peace was made.

"I'll speak to Liam Heskalatos personally." Ayen said. Amann nodded.

"Good. Helm, set a course for Alesia." Amann ordered, sitting back in his chair. It would be good to return home. It would be even better once the galaxy was in his grasp.


	12. Empire Ascending

**Stargate: Golden Dawn**

**Chapter 12: Empire Ascending**

* * *

><p><strong>"<em>The stars are above, but the soul is within."<em>**

_-Alesian proverb_

* * *

><p>Amann stood in the small waiting room, pacing as he waited. The next few moments would go down in history, and it would determine his legacy. It may very well be one of the most important moments of his life. Magnus stood in the room beside the door, making sure no harm came to his leader and friend.<p>

"Nervous?" Magnus rumbled in a deep baritone.

"A bit. Speeches like this always do. But I have the advantage, unlike many politicians, of believing in what I say." Amann gave a small smile. The two men fell into a companionable silence.

"How is it out there?" The Alesian leader asked his bodyguard.

"Quiet. The Lower Council seems unsure of what you intend to address them for, but I've heard many good guesses. Some are even correct."

"The Lower Council is not bereft of talent. While it is flawed in it's efficiency, most of them are not stupid." Amann drew in a deep breath and squared his shoulders.

"Ready?"

"Indeed. Lead the way, Magnus." Amann gestured as the two walked out of the waiting room and down the hall. After a moment, both exited onto a wide balcony into a cavernous, brightly lit chamber, which held the chosen representatives of over a thousand worlds and their aides. This was the Lower Council of Alesia, the lawmaking body of the Alesian Empire. Even the members of the High Council, though holding far greater individual power, were still answerable to the Lower Council. Amann knew that, while he commanded the vast martial power of the entire Alesian military and intelligence services, he could be removed from power if they chose. Though to do so would be very difficult, as a High Councilor would have to be found explicitly violating Alesian laws or be completely inept to be removed.

The chamber echoed with the murmurs of the various representatives. As Amann stepped out, the murmurs died down, every eye focused on the Alesian leader as he stepped to the railing.

"Alesians. Comrades. Friends." Amann said, his hands resting on the balcony railing as he addressed the chamber.

"I have come to address the Lower Council on a matter of gravest importance. Through hard work and dedication, we have built a prosperous and great Empire of a thousand worlds and two hundred billion citizens. Though we have many races and many species under our banner, we are all Alesian in spirit if not by race. We are one!" Amann said, acknowledging the representatives, most who were not Alesians. There was some polite applause, though the atmosphere seemed uncertain.

"Though we have achieved great things, we must be prepared for the tasks that lie ahead of us. We made mistakes in the war against the Asgard, and it cost us millions of lives. But those lives lost must not be in vain. Our work shall continue, my friends. This galaxy shall know a _Pax Alesia_. Ever since we exited the time stasis field placed upon our Empire by the Asgard, we have reclaimed all of our old worlds, rebuilt our fleet and armies, and brought unprecedented prosperity to our citizens." Murmurs grew as the Alesian leader spoke, many unsure of the aggressive expansionism that Amann advocated.

"When we started our expansion, the galaxy had far less people and what existed was primitive. We wanted to teach the younger races. They did not know better, and it was our duty to teach them. The Asgard disagreed with this and went to war with the Alesian people." Many councilors nodded at this statement. Even if Amann's political enemies disagreed with his methods, they respected his intentions.

"But now, we must be on our guard! The galaxy is a much larger place, with many tens of thousands of worlds, with dozens of interstellar powers. The largest of these is the Goa'uld Empire, a collection of warlords and tyrants that keep their populations oppressed and enslaved. They pose as gods, fighting each other over power, land, or simply their own inflated ego! These parasites take hosts and enslave them to their will, much like what they have done to this galaxy!" Amann's voice took on a stronger, more forceful tone as many councilors muttered and shook their head. These Goa'uld were reprehensible to the average Alesian citizen.

"The galaxy groans underneath their oppression and barbarism! Their crimes are without number, their atrocities beyond belief! Meanwhile, they sent expeditions into our space, scouting our space as a prelude in their attempt to destroy us. They see us as a threat to their rule, and will do anything to achieve their power! Shall we abandon this galaxy to the whims of petty and treacherous warlords who care nothing for their subjects? Shall we let this danger fester on our doorstep?" Amann shouted as councilors stood up and voiced their dissent at the questions, shaking their fists in anger. The Alesian leader raised his hand and the chamber fell silent.

"To this, I say no! We will take action before they attempt to destroy the Alesian people and the good citizens of this Empire! We shall act like Alesians, with courage, dignity, and righteous purpose! We shall remake this galaxy, restore the common order, and deliver justice to those that commit great evil!" Cheers arose from almost everyone, even those that were his political enemies.

"We are the inheritors of the Ancient legacy! Charged with reviving our people to greatness! Teaching and protecting the younger races to one day become as we are!" Amann paused a moment as he considered his next statement.

"I have consulted with the commanders of the various Imperial armed services to achieving this goal. I now charge them with the complete and utter destruction of the Goa'uld war machine. We will crush their navies underneath the might of the Imperial Fleet. Even now, we have begun the first stage of our campaign. Four hours ago, Operation Golden Dawn was launched." Amann said softly, before his voice took on a more forceful tone.

"We shall cast down the oppressors and usher in a new era of peace and prosperity for this galaxy the likes of which it has never seen! This is the legacy that I, High Councilor Amann Adar of the Alesian Empire, offer to the galaxy at large!" Amann said, smashing his fist on his breastplate as cheers echoed in the chamber.

"But in order to achieve this, comrades and friends, I need your support! They need your support! What say you, Councilors?" A crescendo of noise assaulted Amann as the councilors stood up and shouted their support, their fists pumping in the air. Amann joined them in cheering, a smile crossing his face as he raised his own fist in the air. He couldn't help but be wrapped up in the moment.

"For Alesia! For the Empire!" Amann shouted to deafening applause, knowing that this session was being shown throughout the entire Empire and beyond. He turned slightly to the left and caught the eye of the dark haired woman that was both a fellow High Councilor and the leader of the political opposition against him. Dark eyes met sapphire blue in a contest of wills. The corners of the woman's mouth twitched in amusement as she inclined her head as if conceding the debate to him. Amann knew it was a double edged sword, for he knew she would jump on him if he failed his campaign of aggressive expansion and conquest. She had gained more influence at the cost of his own when the Asgard intervened and stopped him the first time. If he succeeded, she would tentatively support him. If he failed...

'_But I won't fail. Not this time. I did not foresee the Asgard intervening the last time we fought, and we nearly won. Surely they won't object to us destroying the Goa'uld. However, If they do, I might have a plan that can stop them._' Amann thought with a smirk. Yes, the campaign will succeed unless something drastic happened. Failure is always possible, and there is no such thing as a certain victory. Amann realized this better than anyone, but he would rig the game in his favor to give him the maximum chance. Today, the Alesian Empire shall rise.

* * *

><p>General Galen stood on the bridge of the <em>Valkyrie<em>, his scarred features giving none of his inner thoughts away. He had his hands crossed behind his back, his general's baton clenched in his armored fist. He commanded a truly potent force in the Imperial Alesian 10th Fleet, with over a hundred legions in his command, with attached militia divisions.

With the martial power the 10th fleet possessed, he could conquer a sizable empire for himself if he so desired. Indeed, that was standing orders for the legions of Alesia. The difference was that he conquered for the Empire, not for himself and he was glad it was that way. He was a patriot of Alesia, and it was an honor to serve. The Asgard and others like them never understood the Alesians. But the Asgard would see that Alesian methods and goals were right in the end. Their methods were harsh, but necessary to forge an everlasting Empire that will endure the test of time.

After all, the Empire cared for it's citizens, and provided a standard of living that was better than anywhere else in the galaxy. The Goa'uld enslaved their population and kept them in squalor. The Asgard were communal, entirely equal in their social status. But that was also a weakness in that they long ago lost the innovation that made races great. The Asgard only cared about enforcing the status quo, never pushing to make themselves greater than they were. It was, Galen reflected, a pity. The Asgard were such formidable adversaries and they fought well.

But they appeared to have weakened if they were allowing the Goa'uld to rule this galaxy instead of the Alesians. '_Perhaps if they were more amiable to allowing us to achieve what we want instead of them trying to oppose us, we could actually defeat the Goa'uld. They were allied with the Lanteans, why don't they recognize us as equals? We are most certainly worthy of being part of the Great Alliance! Yet they deem the humans of Terra as the fifth race, and not the pinnacle of Alteran evolution! Verpus!_' Galen thought with a touch of bitter anger, his fist clenching tighter around his baton, nearly snapping it in half. It would not do to lose his temper. He relaxed slowly, breathing in and out deeply, clamping down on his thoughts to the mission at hand.

He turned to look at the bustling bridge, the crewmen diligently working at their stations. A small smile graced his lips. Galen marveled at the discipline of the crew. Legate Le'Nae outdid herself when she trained the Valkyries, one of the most elite legions of the Empire. He did not expect any less of her. Renate was a living legend in the Empire, one of the original Lanteans that followed Amann Adar into exile. She had been third officer onboard then Fleet Captain Adar's flagship.

The subject of his thoughts strode onto the bridge, her black hair distinctive among the rest of the crew. It was her one breach of military regulation, but it served the purpose of her standing out. It enabled her to be easily recognizable by her own troops, and it boosted their spirits when she was on the field with them. Because of that and her legendary status and performance as an officer, regulation was allowed to slide in her case. She walked over to Galen and saluted, clicking her heels and slamming an armored fist to her breastplate.

"Sir, the scoutships have reported in. They report that the enemy is currently unaware of our fleet and have not reinforced." She said crisply, handing over a datapad that contained the written report. Galen smiled at the news, taking the datapad. Perusing it for a moment, he handed it back.

"Commence the attack." He ordered, turning back to the viewport. There were over two hundred Alesian ships in the entire 10th fleet, all of them gathered at the edge of the system, having waited for several hours cloaked from sensors. They would now spread out and blockade the system, converging like spokes on a wheel on a single point. The _Valkyrie_ aligned itself toward the sun, four thousandths of a light year from it's destination.

"Orders are being issued. Ship systems are green across the board." Renate reported after a few minutes had passed.

"The fleet is in attack position. Ready for your order." NABIS said.

* * *

><p>Ares stared outside his palace window, enjoying the view of the half a dozen Ha'taks sitting on the ground in his capital city on Aran'tok. Night had fallen and there was only the lights of the city and Ha'taks. This world was his, and so was the surrounding sector of space. He was a relatively minor System Lord with a small fleet, but he made up for it with having overwhelming defenses on his worlds, preventing other System Lords from absorbing his worlds.<p>

Suddenly the earth shook as a massive explosion rumbled outside. Ares started from his trance and rang the bell to summon his servants.

"Kree Jaffa! Find out what is going on at once!" He barked, but was surprised to find that no one came.

"Kree Jaffa!" He yelled in anger.

"They won't come." A voice said behind him. Ares spun around to find a man with scarlet eyes sitting casually in a chair, looking like he owned the place.

"Who are you? How did you get in here? Answer me!" The Goa'uld roared at him in fury.

"I am Nex Ado, General of the Imperial Legions of Alesia. How I got in is unimportant." Hiel said, looking rather unimpressed with the Goa'uld.

"And what do you mean? My Jaffa will obey me unless they wish to die!" The Goa'uld's eyes flashed.

"And in several cases, they did die. Most were just diverted to other tasks via mental suggestions." Hiel said simply before continuing.

"I commend your personal guards. They were alert, but not alert enough to prevent me from reaching you. I always like to chat with my targets before I kill them. Everyone should have at least one last conversation before the end."

"You? Kill me? I AM A GOD!" The proclamation made Hiel chuckle lightly.

"If you are a god, what does that make me I wonder?" The Alesian mused for a moment before he smiled again.

"Ah. It would make me a godslayer if your statement was true." Hiel's smile grew wider.

"I sort of like that." The Goa'uld remained silent, fear beginning to creep up his spine as Hiel stood up, seemingly not afraid at all of the god in front of him.

"You have a very nice planetary shield. Technology well beyond most Goa'uld. " Hiel said suddenly.

"It was by my divine intervention. My genius that made it so." The Goa'uld couldn't help but gloat.

"It is a pity we had to disable such a device. It would have made it kind of a fair fight if I was interested in such things." Hiel said, drawing a wicked looking knife out and walking toward Ares. The Goa'uld smiled as he raised his hand and blasted at the Alesian General. To his shock, a blue shield shimmered around the figure.

"Unfortunately for you, I am not interested in a fair fight." Hiel laughed as he darted forward, the Goa'uld screaming in fear before the knife cut him off. Hiel looked down at the crumpled form before wiping his blade on the robes of the Goa'uld.

"Wolf to Hand Three. Mission complete. Commence landings."

* * *

><p>"Signal received! Shield is down!" Renate said.<p>

"Start the clock." Galen ordered as he sat down in the command chair.

"Clock will begin on my mark. Now!" Renate said as she took the secondary command chair.

"Arrival vectors have been transmitted. Our scouts have reported in again. No change in fleet composition."

"General Galen broadcasting to 10th Fleet. Attack as soon as you exit hyperspace. This will be a hot drop." The Alesian said.

"Acknowledged, _Valkyrie_. Hot drop commencing."

"Jump!" Galen commanded. The hyperspace window opened as the_ Valkyrie_ shot into it.

* * *

><p>"Jaffa Kree! What is going on?" Aranoa, First Prime of Ares, shouted.<p>

"Incoming ships, my Lord! Over two hundred ships of unknown origin have appeared around our fleet and are firing!"

"All ships attack! Get all of the ships and fighters off the ground and attack the enemy!" Aranoa ordered.

"Raise the shield. For the Living God Ares!"

"My Lord, the shield will not activate! It is down!"

"The shield! How?" Aranoa paled slightly at the news.

"Sabotage it appears. They strike at us like serpents. They have no honor!" A Jaffa declared boldly.

"Get to the ships! All ships must go now!" Aranoa ran to the exit, four Jaffa formed up to escort him to his flagship. After a moment they emerged outside where several Ha'taks waited on the landing platforms.

The earth shook as a yellow beam shot down from the sky, exploding one of the Ha'taks on the ground. Aranoa was blasted off his feet from the shockwave of the explosion, burning pieces of the ship flung into the neighboring ships, damaging them heavily. He felt something hit his chest as he hit the ground, one of the few nearby that survived the explosions

After a few minutes, he stumbled to his feet in a daze. The sky appeared on fire as dark shapes swooped down, strafing the Jaffa troops rushing to their ships with bluish streams of plasma and yellow gold missiles. Orange plasma blasts shot up at the enemy craft in reply. Burning Goa'uld ships were strewn all over the landing field, as the wall was blown apart in a bluish explosion.

"Jaffa….Kree…." He said weakly as he shook his head. He didn't even register getting knocked off his feet again as the last three Ha'taks exploded in quick succession, the concussion blasts shattering the eardrums of anyone lucky enough to survive. He stared to the side blankly, too dazed to move. Jaffa were running everyone, many of them on fire and screaming.

_'It is a mercy I cannot hear them….'_ Aranoa thought as he saw white armored figures appear in the distance, blue plasma streams erupting from their blasters as Jaffa fell by the hundreds around him.

_'That's odd. I feel cold…'_ The First Prime thought as he reached down and felt a warm liquid flowing down his stomach. He sighed as darkness took him.

* * *

><p>Above the skies of Aran'tok, hundreds of Goa'uld ships and defense platforms were dueling in close quarters with the two hundred Alesian ships.<p>

"Flank speed!" Renate shouted, her hands gripping the armrests of her command chair. The _Valkyrie_ surged forward, her shields flaring blue as she bore down on three Ha'taks in her path. Plasma bolts rained on her bow as her forward neutron beam batteries opened fire, lances of yellow arcing out and erasing two of the attackers in a flash of debris and fire. The ship shook slightly as more fire rained on the shields.

"Ma'am, we are taking heavy fire from that defense station! It's weapons are far more powerful than the Ha'taks!"

"Steer toward it, starboard batteries to bear! Port batteries will fire on targets of opportunity." Renate ordered. The _Valkyrie_ turned and began to fire, her ion cannons and neutron beams hitting the station's shields with orange flares. The Alesian dreadnought battered down the shields of the station after a minute or so of sustained fire and blew it apart with a final barrage of beams and ion cannons.

Renate smiled as the Alesian fleet, surrounding the Goa'uld fleet in a thin blockade line, began to grind the enemy fleet into dust. Ha'taks and defense stations fell alike to the power of the Imperial Fleet, more ships dying every minute that dragged on. Swarms of drones lanced out and obliterated entire battlegroups of Ha'taks and Al'kesh as Alesian fighters dueled with death gliders. In the end, it was a very one sided fight despite the five hundred Ha'taks and numerous defense platforms and battle stations.

"Ma'am. We are receiving a hail. The remnants of the enemy fleet have thrown themselves to our mercy. They have surrendered." The comms officer said.

"Tell them to stand to and prepare to be boarded." Renate ordered as she stood up.

"The space battle is won, General Galen. Now it's time to put an end to the charade that is the fight on the ground. Send reinforcements to the ground and mop up the rest." The Alesian Legate said as she was beamed down to one of the landing zones. Several Alesian officers were there to greet her as she spoke.

"Bring me to the main palace. I wish to see General Ado." She said.

"Right this way, ma'am." One of the commanders said.

"How long has the fighting been going on the surface?" She questioned, curious as to the answer

"About three hours now. We've killed millions of the enemy troops so far. They appear heavily militarized, these Jaffa, and fanatical to boot."

"They would make excellent recruits for the Militia." Renate said with a smirk.

"Indeed they would."

* * *

><p>Commander Pretas Adar ducked underneath the swing of the staff as his enemy surprised him. With a burst of his wrist weapon, the Jaffa went down. He breathed in as he saw a squad of militia appear around the corner.<p>

"Commander Adar! We have been sent to reinforce your century, sir!" The squad leader said.

"Good! These Jaffa are damn stubborn warriors. They do not know when to quit! I like these people!" Pretas shouted. Suddenly, orange blasts whizzed out, narrowly missing them as the squad and Pretas took cover.

"_Verpus_!" Pretas swore as the militia opened up on the position with their plasma rifles, the fist sized plasma bolts punching holes in the walls.

"That wall is solid rock. We'll need something a bit stronger." The squad leader warned. Pretas noted dimly it was a human, like most of the Imperial Militia.

"Leave that to me. Give me some covering fire, keep their heads down Sergeant." Pretas snarled as he darted toward the house, the blue plasma keeping the Jaffa from firing at Pretas. The Alesian got within twenty feet of the house and tossed a grenade in the window and ran for cover, the house exploding along with the Jaffa firing at the Alesian soldiers. Bits of rock and fire rained down from the sky, showering nearby houses with debris.

"Alesians! Militia! Forward!" Pretas shouted as his unit advanced with their militia reinforcements, grimly going house to house to quell any armed resistance. Some of the Jaffa did surrender when they realized it was hopeless. They were left stunned, for Pretas could not spare the manpower to guard so many and yet could not let them stay conscious to raise weapons when their back was turned.

The Alesian's shield flared as two Jaffa fired at him from down the street. Pretas answered with a barrage from his plasma blasters, killing one and wounding the other.

"This is getting exciting." One of his centurions remarked as he killed another three Jaffa with cold precision.

"Hush. There are over three billion Jaffa on this planet, and they are a highly militarized society. We knew this would be a tough fight. It's a miracle we haven't had to kill all of them because they are almost all armed and ready to fight." Pretas said grimly as they walked down the street with his command squad.

"Look, there's 3rd Century." One of the Legionnaires pointed out.

"Oh good, that is the last of the city to clear then." Pretas said as his vox crackled. It was a general broadcast to all of the Alesian units on the planet.

"General Galen to all units. The remaining Jaffa resistance has crumbled and have surrendered. Stand down. This planet is now under Alesian dominion. Well done, all of you."

"Victory!" One of his men shouted, taking off his helmet and raising it above his head. Pretas heard the sound of cheering as he unsheathed his sword and raised it above his head.

"For the Empire!" He shouted. All around him, legionnaires and militia alike raised their weapons and helmets above their heads, standing amidst the debris and fire that raged throughout much of the city.

"Alesia! Alesia! Alesia!" The soldiers chanted, thumping their fists in the air in triumph. Pretas turned to the sky that was rapidly lightening.

"I made you proud, Father." He whispered to himself. The night was soon to be over, and a new dawn for the galaxy was about to begin. They had won a great victory, the first of many against the Goa'uld.


	13. Triumph

**Stargate: Golden Dawn**

**Chapter 13: Triumph**

* * *

><p>"<em>The Lanteans think they are civilized? When the Wraith attacked, they restrained themselves. They thought it made them better. It made them corpses. The fools."<em>

**-General Nex Ado, The Wolf of Alesia also known as Hiel the Merciless**

* * *

><p>The air hummed with energy as an Alesian shuttle came in on final approach over the palace on Aran'tok, the former home and seat of power for the System Lord Ares. With a sigh, it settled down on the plaza near the entrance, an honor guard of Alesians standing in formation with their blue and gold standards. The door hissed open as Amann stepped off the shuttle, four guards and Magnus falling in step behind him. The guards were members of the handpicked Consul Custodes, the order that protected the Lower and High Councils of Alesia. Even within that elite order, they were special for they wore the sigil of Amann's household guard, charged with guarding his life, home, and family.<p>

Amann smiled as he saw Generals Hiel and Galen standing at the entrance to the palace, the honor guard beginning to play the Alesian national anthem. Even to this day, Amann felt it stir in his spirit, the combination of flutes, horns, and drums giving it a militaristic edge that nevertheless gave a sense of pride and dignity to every Alesian. It was why he had commissioned artists, musicians, and other specialists when he founded the Empire. The value of propaganda and the use of the arts were never to be underestimated. Giant statues of Imperial heroes decorated the great Alesian cities, as well as paintings and songs portraying the events of legend and history.

"Councilor." Both generals nodded.

"Generals. What is the situation?" Amann asked as they walked inside the palace.

"The planet is secure and the populace is quiet. The damage is being cleaned up as we speak, and martial law is in effect." Galen stated, his command baton clutched in his hand.

"Wise of them to remain quiet. We wouldn't want to get blood all over those pretty little streets of theirs." Hiel sneered. Galen frowned at that, disapproving of the older Alesian's bloodthirsty and xenophobic attitude.

"Martial law. Standard procedure, but hopefully it won't be necessary after today. These people are now citizens of the Empire. Under our protection." Amann said sternly, a warning glance shot at Hiel. A slight incline of Hiel's head indicated he understood the message. Amann knew that eventually he'll run into problems with Hiel's aggressiveness and arrogance, but he was extremely good at what he did. Making sure the enemies of the Empire all die or no longer bother them. Hiel was warped by his experiences during their Lantean Fleet service, the horrors they both saw changed them forever. Amann endured better due to his political vision and drive. Hiel had no such comforts. The Alesian leader hoped that someday, his oldest friend would return to him as he once was. Perhaps a cure for his psychosis could be found. All other methods had failed; even psychiatric sessions left the healers exhausted and frustrated. Amann recalled a particularly trying but amusing session, recorded for evaluation purposes.

'_Hello General. What shall we talk about today?' The healer asked._

'_Your sister.' Hiel sneered._

'_Besides that?' The therapist said, not fazed by the sarcastic and insulting tone._

'_Your sister's tits.' The therapist sighed as he tried another approach._

'_Let's talk about something related to your job.' Hiel glared at the healer. He hated being analyzed like an insect, and right now he was imagining how many ways he could kill this annoyance. He decided to fall back on an old defense and go for shock value._

'_Well, every time I close my eyes, all I see are people falling to their deaths.' The Alesian general said after a moment._

"_So you have nightmares?" The therapist said as he typed in his notes. The reply made him pause as Hiel snorted in derision._

"_Nightmares? More like wet dreams. Didn't anyone tell you that it's my favorite way of killing my enemies? They scream in fear and rage knowing they are about to die, and it's music to my ears. Plus they make a satisfying sound when they hit the ground." Hiel chuckled darkly as a cold smile came across his face. The Healer sighed again as he placed a hand on his head. This was going to be a long session._

Amann smiled a bit at the memory. _'Ok, it wasn't THAT funny'_ he told himself. His oldest friend was still a psychotic, but a controlled and clear headed one. And Hiel did have a strange sense of honor on the battlefield itself. It was politicians he despised most of all and had no compunctions killing. He cleared his throat, the introspective moment passing.

"How goes our campaign against the Goa'uld?"

"Golden Dawn goes well!" Galen said with a smile.

"Our forces have conquered a dozen more worlds, mostly those of Ares, but three of them belonged to minor Goa'ulds. The other System Lords seem to be uniting against us as anticipated, but we will crush them. The pathetic parasites." Nex sneered.

"I advise caution Hiel. While they are inferior in technology, they have far larger numbers of ships and people than we do. We can win if the Asgard do not interfere. The rest of the galaxy will take a while as well. I've heard rumors of a power called the Aschen that have a sizable sector of space with a massive industrial powerhouse that rivals our own. They could be a threat as well and spoil our campaign if they intervene as well. And the galaxy has other powers we should be wary of as well." Amann said, ever cautious. He could not afford arrogance to blind him, despite the seeming advantages of his forces.

"Agreed." Galen said, sharing Amann's cautious attitude. Nex Ado was overaggressive at times, but he could not deny his competence. Privately, he detested the harsh tactics that the Wolf of Alesia used, bordering on genocide and terror. Most Alesians try to avoid civilian casualties to the best of their ability, preferring to have new citizens integrated into their empire.

Hiel was of a different cloth, seemingly not caring who lived and died. People that got in his way were destroyed, no matter who they were. But Galen knew it was not wise to voice such concerns out loud, for many considered Hiel a war hero despite his brutal tendencies. Perhaps a private word with Amann later on would suffice, for even he had to notice Hiel was just getting worse rather than better.

They walked along the corridor, stopping outside of a room. Amann paused as he turned to Galen.

"I believe a Triumph shall be held on Alesia for your accomplishments here. I will make the arrangements for the celebration, and you may have the next few weeks off to spend with your family on Berian." Amann said to the scarred Alesian general. Galen gave a small smile at hearing that. It had been too long since he had spent a proper amount of time with his family, and he looked forward to it. Amann fumbled at a pouch on his belt, pulling out a case as he continued.

"Also, you have earned this." Amann said, opening the case. Galen inhaled sharply. A sun shaped disc with a blue and gold ribbon was in the case. An Imperial Star of Valor was the third highest decoration in the Legions, and Galen had never gotten an award as prestigious as this despite his long service.

"For your actions in the face of a numerically superior foe, and for your excellent grasp of command. You took your command ship in the face of enemy fire despite the danger and prevailed. Your courage set an example for our aspiring future leaders and for our troops to emulate." Amann stated as he draped the medal around Galen's head. Galen saluted the Alesian Councilor.

"It is my honor to serve, my Lord." Amann nodded and smiled at the newly decorated general.

"You may return home for now. Rest well, for we will have need of you in the future." Galen saluted again, clicking his heels as he left. Amann watched him go as two guards decloaked in front of him, standing sentinel at the door.

"He is in there?" Amann asked, his tone quiet.

"Yes, he is." Hiel stated.

"I read your initial report and interview. I share your optimism regarding the subject." Amann stated as he opened the door. A human was sitting inside the room, his face pensive as the Alesian councilor approached him.

"What is your name?" Amann asked.

"Orayn, my Lord." The human said.

"You were once the host to the Goa'uld parasite known as Ares?" The question hung in the air.

"Yes, my Lord." The human bowed his head.

"You can address me without calling me 'My Lord' every sentence you know." Amann said, somewhat amused and irritated at the same time.

"I apologize, my…sir." Amann nodded in approval.

"Better. General Hiel has told me that you harbor a hatred of the Goa'uld." The Alesian said to him in a neutral tone.

"Yes. I do. They took everything from me." Orayn said fervently.

"It is a hatred I understand and share. These things are not worthy of life." Amann said, placing his hand on Orayn's shoulder.

"Your life is full of possibilities now. I wish to offer you a great chance to get back at those that stole your life and others like you." His tone held the right mix of sympathy and resolve.

"How?" Amann smiled a bit at the question. Orayn had great potential indeed.

"I wish to induct you into a secret brotherhood that me and Hiel are members of. The Death's Hand is charged with protecting the Empire at all costs and the elimination of it's enemies. The training is harsh beyond measure, and it will change you. We are the living embodiment of death. Our enemies are ruthless and will not hesitate to defile every last Alesian and those we protect with their unholy dreams of conquest and murder. Therefore, we must be more ruthless still, as cunning as the great Alesian wolves that hunt men." Amann said, taking a seat across the table from the potential Death Hand recruit. He found that the greatest recruits for the secretive black operations group came from being motivated to right the wrongs by fighting fire with fire.

"You will become a living weapon. You will learn the trades of stealth, assassination, and intimidation to achieve our goals. Those so called Gods will wet themselves in fear when you kill them." Amann smirked as he saw the reaction on Orayn's face. The human wanted in.

"I accept your offer." Orayn smiled back.

"Welcome to the Death's Hand, brother. Hiel will take it from here." Amann said as he got up and left. He walked along the hallway, Magnus and his bodyguards falling in line, deep in thought.

"Councilor?" Amann turned to see his son standing in the shadows.

"Yes, Commander?"

"Can I speak with you privately?" Pretas glanced at the bodyguards meaningfully. Amann gestured as the guards left, not fearing at all for his own life when he was alone. If someone was skilled enough to get past all of the security, they deserved a chance to face him. Amann even recruited many of his would be assassins to his cause.

"What is it?" Amann asked as they walked into a private room. There was a desk and some chairs there, hastily set up to be some sort of office for newly arrived Alesian officials.

"It is regarding General Ado. General Galen and I were discussing him just a moment ago." Pretas said. Amann noticed how hesitant he was to bring it up.

"Really?" Amann said, rather surprised that Galen would confide in his son so readily.

"Yes, he seemed to want me to talk to you regarding him after our discussion. I agree with him."

"What about Hiel?"

"We have doubts….." Pretas paused a moment.

"Go on." Amann pressed, his curiosity now piqued. Galen was a great man, and a good soldier. Perhaps he had missed something that Galen saw and had confided in Pretas as a way to relay a private concern. Amann trusted his son and Galen completely, and both knew it.

"I have doubts regarding his capacity to lead. General Galen agrees." Amann sighed. This would be a hard conversation.

"You mean Hiel's methods and his psychosis?" He asked, sure of the answer.

"Yes Father. We cannot afford such a high ranking officer to be as unstable as he is." Pretas said as Amann blinked, thinking over his reply. He didn't want to expose his son to the darker actions he undertook, but this conversation had to happen sooner or later.

"Unstable is not the word for what is afflicting Hiel. He's been in a stable condition since the foundation of the Empire. His way of thinking is different than ours. I once served with him, we were closer than brothers. Our experiences during our time as Sentinels in the Lantean Fleet changed us. We fought the worst of our kind and those of humanity as well. Pirates, slavers, and criminals. We also fought the Wraith in their underground cities. Before they had spacecraft." The Alesian leader chose his words with care.

"And?" Pretas pressed on.

"And you cannot comprehend the horrors we saw during that time." Amann shuddered slightly, trying his best to repress the memories of what happened in those dark tunnels.

"How does this relate to General Ado? You do not suffer his insanity, Father." Pretas said, seemingly confused.

"I had a vision and a strong moral code to keep me sane, Hiel did not. The reason why I keep him as a high ranking general is because he is one of the best fighters and commanders we have ever seen, despite his brutal reputation. He is able to accomplish things that most could not. He can do the dark and terrible things required at times and still be useful….." Amann trailed off, closing his eyes.

"Is this when you lost her?" Pretas asked. Amann's head snapped up toward him.

"What do you mean?" Amann demanded, knowing who he meant.

"Vesara Adar. Your first wife. Before you married Mother. She told me that you had married a woman before she met you. That she was a Sentinel that served with you and died." Pretas asked. Amann was torn between anger and resignation. He only ever confided the story to his wife and his sister, and even then only after several drinks. Moments passed before he answered.

"Yes….." Amann said quietly.

"What happened?" His son asked, his tone gentle.

"You won't like this story. It is best you don't hear it." Amann said harshly, a threat present in his voice.

"Father, I must know. Please." Pretas pleaded. Amann sighed again.

"Very well." Amann gave a short command into his vox set. A white flash of light deposited a bottle of Alesian brandy and two glasses. He poured two glasses and picked one of them up.

"Father! I'm on duty." Pretas said, rather shocked at the action.

"I cannot tell this story without a drink. Don't make me drink alone." Amann said heavily, dark eyes meeting blue. Pretas sighed as he picked up his glass and sipped it. Amann downed the glass and placed it back down, pouring a second glass.

"Well, you know about the first discovery of the Wraith, and how we fought an initial border dispute with them in the early years. Way before the final war, thousands of years before. They didn't even have spaceships then." Amann paused, taking a drink from his cup before setting it down and crossing his hands.

"I was a Commander then. I was in the Sentinels, the special forces of the Lantean Fleet. Well, we had several skirmishes with them on the ground, as they encroached on worlds under our protection. Well, Lantean Fleet Command decided it was time to assassinate their leaders. Send a strong message that we would not tolerate their attacks on human worlds for food."

"We knew one of their main worlds was Mikala. It had been a thriving human world before the Wraith claimed it, feeding on the people and driving them off the planet. Back then, they burrowed deep underground like ants. Their hives went kilometers deep, and five times as wide. We found out their leaders were in one of the main hives."

"So we went in by cloaked jumpers. There were twenty of us, divided into two squads. I commanded one of them. Hiel and Renate were there as well, commanding the two fireteams under me. I was dating a Lieutenant in the other squad. Lieutenant Vesara. Blonde hair, fair complexion. Always had a smile no matter how dangerous the mission was." Amann smiled wistfully at the memory.

"_Commander." Vesara smiled at him._

"_Lieutenant." Amann smiled warmly back at her._

"_You ready to kick these bug people in the face?" Vesara grinned at him._

"_Of course I am. They will regret ever poking the might of the Lantean Fleet. They don't even have spaceships." Amann laughed quietly as the two squads began to move from the landing zone. Both of them kept an eye out as they fanned out and scouted, remaining silent as they got closer to their objective. They sensed no Wraith in the immediate area, but they were cautious nevertheless._

"Anyway, we landed a few kilometers away. We would sneak in, using our cloaks to get close before killing the leaders in the central chamber. Well, we did that. Millions of Wraith lived in that hive. Oh, we got in fine. Took us the better part of a day, but we made it to the chamber undetected. Set up positions, and then we assaulted it, killed every last one of them. But we miscalculated. You see, they were angry we killed their queens." Amann said as he sipped his second drink. Alesian brandy was potent, and he took his time sipping it. It would not be good to be impossibly drunk after walking out of here, but it was tempting to do so. It would make this easier.

"_Line up the shot." Amann whispered as Hiel raised his rifle, the rest of the squad fanning out to cover the secondary entrance into the cavernous chamber. It was dark as the night down here, only a few luminescent lights showed their targets. Wraith had excellent night vision, better than humans or Ancients._

"_Now." Amann said as everyone fired, the blasts from their weapons reaching out and killing the half a dozen Wraith queens in the chamber, as well as most of their guards. Screeching alarms began to sound as a great howl from the surviving Wraith echoed throughout the dark hallways._

"_Move your cute asses! Let's get the hell out of here!" Vesara shouted as the rest of their squads began to leave._

"I'll never forget their howls. They were hungry. They were always hungry. They were on us in an instant as we fled. We killed hundreds, thousands perhaps, but it didn't stop them. Captain Jenesta was the leader of our team. I had served with him for two years. He died when we were ambushed the end of the first day. They fed on him."

"_Verpus!" Amann swore as he killed four more Wraith with a long burst of his plasma rifle. The Wraith were everywhere all at once, threatening to overwhelm their unit within the cramped confined space of the hallway._

"_Sir, they got the Captain! He's gone. Those bastards fed on him!" One of his squad mates shouted. Amann swore as he looked over to where Jenesta was. All he saw was a desiccated corpse where a friend once was._

"_Just great!" He snarled, throwing a group of Wraith back with his mental powers._

"_That makes you the senior commander."_

"_You think I don't know that?" Amann said angrily as he fired off a beam of energy with his hand, cutting down a dozen Wraith in half from the emitted beam._

"The worst thing about the Wraith when you face them is their eyes. Their eyes are lifeless, until they get hold of you and start feeding. Then their eyes are like wolf eyes, wild and reveling in the feeding. Wraith are like feral animals when they lose their queen. They feel lust like we do, and while feeding, they sometimes take you sexually. We ran for our lives, lost in the hive. We had no idea where we were as we ran, just trying to get away. Sometimes we lose them, sometimes we didn't and we fought. The howls mixed with the high pitched screaming as we lost people in the darkness. We lost eight the first day. Some were fed on. Others were taken. Swallowed by the darkness. The Wraith took them and...ripped them to pieces." Amann shuddered as he finished the second drink, pouring himself a third one. Pretas remained silent as Amann continued.

"On the second day, we lost Vesara. They came out of the walls. We fought, but they were in our ranks, killing three before we managed to regroup. I heard her scream as she was dragged down the hall away from us." Amann's eyes were haunted as he told the grisly tale.

"_Son of a….Fire!" Amann shouted in anger as bursts of weaponry met the Wraith. Amann froze as a scream met his ears. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up high as he looked for the two females in his unit. He sighed with relief as he found Renate still on her feet, killing Wraith around her with cold precision._

"_Vesara?" He called out as another scream, more distant this time, met his ears. He ran forward, cutting down the Wraith that got in his path as he ran toward the screams. He turned the corner to go down a side tunnel and saw Vesara being dragged away from him, the hallway filling with Wraith coming in from the various branches of the tunnel. He charged forward, desperate to reach her as they swarmed him. He fought for his life as her screams became louder, the primal roars and snarls of the Wraith filling him with a rage and despair he had not known before. Try as he might, he could not reach her. There was only one thing to do._

_He raised his rifle at the form of Vesara and fired, the bursts cutting down Wraith and hitting her in the heart, killing her instantly._

"You killed her?" Pretas said, aghast at what he was hearing.

"I raised my rifle and killed her before they could feed. They were tearing at her, torturing her, and attempting to rape her. I tried everything, but could not reach her. I could not fight alone, and my squad mates were too engaged to do anything. It was the hardest thing I've ever had to do, but it was a mercy killing." Amann's face was sheet white, shaking slightly as he kept talking.

"I would want the same done for me. We are much like humans. We have a primal fear of being preyed upon. The very thought scares us. Those were the four most terrifying days of my life. We made it out of the hive on the fifth day, exhausted from lack of sleep, constantly on the move. Only four people made it out alive. Myself, a young ensign named Ryos, Renate, and Hiel." Amann said hollowly, taking a drink from his cup.

"I was terrified, tired, and angered beyond rational thought. We all were." His fists clenched together.

"Well, the High Command sent the _Majestic_ once we failed to report in. They locked onto our personal beacons and beamed us aboard once we managed to get above ground. By that time, I learned what it was like to hate. I hated them for feeding on my friends and comrades. For feeding on Vesara. The _Majestic_ was a small cruiser, I outranked the commander of the ship. I wanted revenge. We never used orbital bombardment, the Lantean High Command wanted to abide by the terms of the Great Convention. I didn't care." A small, cruel smile crossed Amann's face. Pretas had seen glimpses of the darker aspects of his Father's personality before, but this was different. His mother had warned him that Amann was really two men. The side he knew was a proud, loving father that cared greatly for his family and for his people. Always at war with the other, darker half and determined to do good. Most of the time, his lighter side prevailed over the dark. But not always.

This was the other side his mother warned him about, the ruthless, cold, and capricious personality that destroyed his enemies with no regard or care. This was the personality that terrified most people, the person that no one wanted to provoke, for it showed no mercy at all to anyone that had wronged him.

"So I gave the order. The crew refused initially until I pointed my weapon at the Lieutenant in command and threatened to lock him in the brig for refusing orders. We took high orbit and bombed the hive with our weapons. We fired until it was nothing but molten glass. We stayed in orbit two days, destroying every single hive on the planet. We killed millions, maybe even billions." Amann smiled grimly.

"Anyway, we accomplished our mission, and I was hailed a hero despite my violation of the Great Convention. But I was disillusioned by that point. Our race was not prepared for a war of survival. I tried to ready our people, but the Lantean High Council still held onto notions of peace. They thought we could negotiate with them. And for a time we did live in peace. But I knew the Wraith were just building up their forces and technology. They hated us. They saw us only as food, and they would stop at nothing to destroy us. I saw that Moros was doing us no favors with his ideals of peace. He was neglectful, and I sought to remove him. I failed and was exiled to Alesia with my followers. Well, we thrived and the Lanteans perished." Amann laughed a bit as he held up his glass as if toasting his son. Chills ran up Preta's spine as he looked at his Father.

"There was something else. A group of Angerians are here to see you." Pretas stated. Amann stiffened at hearing that.

"You didn't let them into the Palace already, did you?" Amann asked, a bit alarmed.

"No. They are being held outside in the courtyard."

"Good, make sure everything is bolted down and all computer terminal access restricted to Level One or above." Amann said, calming down a little.

"Isn't that a little excessive? Aren't they our allies?" Amann shook his head.

"You've not met many Angerians, have you? They are masters of trade, exploration, and smuggling. Their entire society is built on thievery and scamming anyone that aren't their friends. Other races are fair game, and they are good at it. If you have an Angerian in your house as a house guest, do not blink or let them out of your sight or you will lose all your possessions. It led to the proverb 'Never invite an Angerian into your home. 'It's why we always meet them in neutral locations or on their ships. "

"I see." Pretas said neutrally.

"Have them come here. And leave us." Amann sat down behind the desk, looking around for anything valuable in sight. Satisfied, he leaned back to await their arrival. After a few minutes, footsteps echoed outside as four Angerians came into the room, escorted by an equal number of Legionnaires. Amann gestured for the guards to leave, since this information was to be private.

"I take it you have something for me?" Amann asked. Ayen had asked them a few weeks before to begin searching for the guarantee to Alesian victory over the Avalon Galaxy.

"Yeah, we have the location you asked for." The leader said, looking around at the hasty accommodations.

"Oh? Do you now? That was awfully fast of you." Amann said, wary of a potential scam.

"The trouble with you Alesian types is that you are too stiff and inflexible in your ways of dealing with people that know information. We know what to trade and where to look to get information, since that is the most valuable good of all. You know?"

"You seem to value wealth more." Amann noted. The Angerian laughed.

"Information is both money and power. You know this just as well as we do."

"Very well. Where is it?" Amann asked. The leader shifted a little as he scratched his head.

"I seem to have forgotten now….what was the name of that planet again?" He murmured to himself. Amann sighed, recognizing the ploy going on.

"I will send two hundred thousand Imperial credits to your account if you answer me truthfully, and have the gratitude of the Alesian people as well."

"That seemed to have jogged the memory loose a little. It's called Ket'la, according to the Goa'uld." The Angerian said. Amann was getting annoyed.

"The name is not familiar to me. It is useless unless I know where it is? What are the coordinates?" Amann demanded.

"How peculiar, I can't remember…..somewhere in the galactic East…."

"You'll get another two hundred thousand credits if you give me the exact information of where the planet is located and where the device is precisely. But only if you give it now."

"Well that seemed to fix my short term memory problems. I'll write the coordinates down for you." The Angerian picked up a datapad and typed in a series of numbers and handed it over. Amann grabbed the pad and smiled.

"Thank you. This is worth more to me than any amount of credits. I will send the payment immediately. You may go." The Angerian gave a sloppy salute and turned to leave.

"Ahem." Amann cleared his throat meaningfully.

"Yes, Councilor?" The Angerian asked innocently.

"Leave the bottle." Amann said with some amusement. The Angerian pulled the bottle of Alesian brandy out of his pocket and placed it on the table.

"Just testing you. Keeping in practice, you know?"

"Practice on the Goa'uld. And record it."

"Yessir." The Angerian smirked and left.


	14. Hostile Intentions

**Stargate: Golden Dawn**

**Chapter 14: Hostile Intentions**

* * *

><p>"<em>Long ago, during the era of the Lantean Empire, great battlemasters arose to form the Sentinels. Many of the most powerful Ancients to have ever lived joined that brotherhood of elite soldiers. Metrinos of Galasia, Julin Caes the Unforgettable, Tactica Orion, Amann Adar, and Hiel the Merciless were just a few of the names that became legends. The disbanding of the Sentinels came due to the High Council's fear of them, after Amann Adar's nearly successful coup. The only thing that foiled Adar's plans was the loyalty of Grand Admiral Tobin Julius, the supreme commander of the Lantean Fleet. Had Julius betrayed his oath, Amann Adar would have been the leader of the Lantean Empire instead of being exiled to the death world of Alesia."<em>

**-excerpt from Atlantis historical records, **_**The Sentinels: A History**_**.**

* * *

><p>Amann walked along the hallways of the former palace of the System Lord Aries, Magnus trailing behind him as he headed to the top floor balcony. Within a few moments, he stepped onto the wide balcony, dressed in a full set of unmarked Alesian armor as he looked down on the massive square in front of the palace. A deafening cheer arose from the tens of thousands of Alesian Legionnaires and Militia gathered in the square in formation. A band began to play the Alesian national theme in the background, laden with the drums, trumpets, and horns characteristic of a militaristic theme. Amann could see Alesian ships hovering over the city, a visible symbol of Imperial might. Jaffa were gathered as well, mostly civilians and somewhat curious about their new leader.<p>

Amann smiled as he placed his hands on the balcony, his voice amplified over speakers and broadcast across the planet as he spoke.

"Friends. Comrades. Citizens. Some of you already know of me. Most of you do not. I am Amann Adar, High Councilor of Alesia. I greet you in the name of the Alesian Empire. Our great Empire is a powerful and prosperous one, with the economic and military might that is second to none. The ruler you paid homage to is dead, his power broken for all time. He fancied himself a god, yet it was Alesian soldiers that killed him." Amann shifted slightly as he raised his hand in supplication.

"Some of you have questions and concerns. I understand this. We have not come as conquerors, but as liberators! From this day onward, you are forever free! Ruled not by fear and superstition, but by common law and reason!" Amann's voice took on a forceful tone.

"To the new three billion citizens of the Empire, I say you are forever free of the Goa'uld! Your traditions and customs will remain intact, and you will rule yourselves in internal matters. We will keep a garrison of Alesian soldiers to protect you, and a governor to advise your leaders on matters. You will send a representative to Alesia to have a voice in our great Empire. I urge you to choose your representative wisely." Amann raised his hands above his head, his fists clenched tight as he pumped them in the air, his tone forceful and loud as he shouted.

"You are the strength of the Empire, the defenders of the dream I have foreseen. A _Pax Alesia _is upon the galaxy! We have many species, many worlds under our banner. We are strong! Our might is unrivaled!" Amann was interrupted by the Alesians as they clashed their fists on their armor, cheering loudly at his words. Despite his initial annoyance at the interruption, he could understand their sentiment. He had done much to rebuild the pride and might of his people.

"Our species roamed the stars when the Goa'uld lived in the water as the parasites they are! We are the future of this galaxy! Join us in remaking this galaxy for the good of all! I am a son of Alesia! We are all sons and daughters of Alesia!" Amann was met with cheers as the crowd went wild, the Alesian soldiers shouting and smashing their feet on the ground in a crescendo of noise. The Jaffa cheered as well, enticed by Amann's offer. Amann smiled as he withdrew from the balcony, turning to meet Magnus and Renate at the door.

"Good speech." Renate complemented him.

"Why thank you." Amann said in fake surprise, giving a small mocking bow. That earned him a smile from his friend.

"You are absolutely impossible, you know that?"

"I try to be. If it helps any, my wife agrees with you." Amann then turned serious.

"Speeches aside, it is time to go to Ket'la. Is the _Valkyrie_ ready?" Amann asked.

"It is ready." Renate said. Magnus shifted uneasily as he spoke.

"Councilor, is this a wise course of action?" He said in a deep, rumbling voice.

"What do you mean, Magnus?" Amann said, curious as to what Magnus was asking.

"I mean going to this world with so few forces. A single Legion with only a few ships. It strikes me as a good time to strike at you. It's my job to keep you safe, and this could be very difficult to do if we get attacked with overwhelming force." Amann blinked a bit at Magnus, the analysis well reasoned out. Magnus was definitely not stupid.

"I can see that becoming an issue, but I do not think it is necessary to have more than Renate's legion and a few of the Consul Custodes with us. After all, no one will know we are going to this world, or that I will be there personally. A single Legion is not going to draw that much attention and we have over a thousand Legions attacking right now. The Goa'uld have bigger concerns than what a single Legion is doing on the back end of their space." Amann said, injecting a tone of reason into his tone. A smile crossed his lips.

"Besides, I won't be there for more than a day. And if we run into any trouble, we can have the rest of the fleet get there in an hour at worst. And I much rather have every available Legion carrying out the destruction of the Goa'uld war machine and the liberation of this galaxy in the name of the Empire." Both Alesians nodded. Amann paused a moment before speaking again.

"Also, bring General Hiel. It is good to have a general officer among the men, and Hiel might as well see the instrument of our victory. He doesn't have a command at the moment anyway." Renate nodded her consent.

"I'll speak to him, sir."

"Go now. In a few days time, victory will be in our grasp. The Asgard will interfere no more, and this galaxy will be Alesian." Amann said as Renate saluted and walked off.

* * *

><p>"Incoming traveler! All teams to the gateroom!"<p>

"What do you have, Walter?"

"Incoming IDC. It's the Tok'ra, sir."

"Open the iris." Hammond ordered.

The iris opened as Sel'mak came through the gate.

"General Hammond, I have an urgent report from the Tok'ra Council."

"Briefing room!" Hammond said as he walked upstairs. Within a few seconds, he was sitting in the chair as the Tok'ra walked into the room.

"George, we have to talk." Jacob said as SG-1 came into the gateroom, Metrinos a step behind him.

"Of course Jacob." Hammond gestured to the chairs. Everyone sat down as Sel'mak began to speak.

"The Tok'ra have brought some troubling news. According to our intelligence reports, the Alesians have launched a massive offensive against the System Lords. They have taken thirty worlds so far. The Goa'uld are trying to fight, but they are getting massacred." Sel'mak placed a device on the desk and activated it, showing a map of the galaxy. A wash of red covered most of the galaxy.

"The red indicates Goa'uld territory. The blue shows suspected Alesian influence and territory." A much smaller blue mass showed in the galactic north.

"This is a time lapse map of the Alesian campaign thus far." As they watched, the blue mass grew slightly larger.

"Isn't that a good thing?" O'Neill asked.

"Well we would all like to see the Goa'uld stranglehold on the galaxy at large broken, but not if they are going to be replaced by someone just as bad and far harder to defeat." Jacob replied as Sel'mak took over again.

"Despite the grim news, we have discovered something. We have had indications the Alesians were searching for something for months. It seems their efforts were directed at ruins from the Ancients. Until a few days ago, we did not know what they were searching for." Sel'mak looked around as he continued.

"Our agent reported a group of Angerians, a race of advanced humans known to be allied with the Alesians, having landed on one of the Goa'uld worlds asking questions about the location of a world called Ket'la. The question did not concern us until we cross referenced our archives. Ket'la is a world known to have been one of the more prominent Ancient worlds. The Goa'uld have come there many times to find advanced technology, but have left in frustration." Metrinos frowned at the map hovering over the table.

"I've not heard of Ket'la before. Can you show me the location on the map?" He asked. Sel'mak obliged as he tapped a control to show the world and the surrounding systems. Metrinos frowned again.

"It seems familiar, but I still do not recognize it. Perhaps…." The Lantean battlemaster thought for a moment in silence. A small smile graced his lips as his eyes lit up.

"I've got it! Can you account for interstellar drift? About ten thousand years or so?" He asked again, tapping his goatee thoughtfully. Sel'mak did as he was asked, and the galaxy slowly rearranged itself. Metrinos widened his eyes as he stared at the map.

"By the Ascended. I know that world. It is Portas." He breathed out.

"Portas?" Daniel asked.

"One of the main worlds of the old Ancient Empire. The crown jewel and pride of the Ancients. But why would Amann be interested in Portas? It's just a ruin now. Unless….." Metrinos' eyes widened.

"Oh hell." He muttered.

"What is it?" Sel'mak questioned.

"I know what Amann is after. He's going to activate the hyperspace barrier. Portas was one of the main worlds, and also was the centerpoint of defending this galaxy against any threats from the outside."

"I don't follow." Hammond asked.

"Portas holds a device that can surround this galaxy with a hyperspace barrier, something to make ships approaching the galaxy drop out of hyperspace. It makes hyperspace travel in the field impossible. The barrier is over a hundred light years wide. If you wanted to invade the galaxy, you would have to travel at sublight for a hundred years, and by that time we would have been waiting for the invaders."

"That is disturbing" Sel'mak said.

"Even more than you realize. Amann fears the Asgard fleet. It is what stopped him cold last time. He seeks to remove them from the equation. With this, he could buy himself a hundred years and conquer this galaxy at his leisure. By the time they would get in, he would have control of the galaxy and a massive fleet capable of steamrolling the Asgard."

"We have to stop him then." Daniel said. Metrinos nodded.

"Yes, but we don't have the forces to attack him. We must contact all of our allies. Chi You, the Asgard, the Tok'ra, and every other ally we can gather in our fight."

"I'll make the arrangements." Hammond said as the meeting concluded.

* * *

><p>"Are we agreed then?" Hammond asked the room a few hours later. The meeting had expanded now to include representatives of the Tok'ra , the Asgard, and Chi You himself.<p>

"Yes." Sel'mak said.

"I agree. The Alesians are the greatest threat, and the System Lords are too busy with the Alesian invasion to threaten me. I will lend what I can spare, which is most of my fleet." Chi You stated.

"How large of a fleet?" Sel'mak asked, curious to know.

"Over a hundred ships, all new designs. The Ha'tak is a great hybrid vessel. It is good for carrying troops, a base for ground invasions, and a carrier for fighters and bombers, but it doesn't fight as well as a dedicated warship." Chi You said proudly.

"What is the situation with the Alesian invasion?" Teal'c asked.

"Not good. The System Lords are having fits over the size and power of the Alesian fleet. The main Goa'uld fleets are fighting right now, with grievous losses. Another hundred worlds have swiftly fallen to the Alesian advance. This would be a good thing if it did not mean the Alesians would rule the galaxy instead." Chi You said.

"The main Asgard fleet are still fighting the replicators, but we will be able to spare two ships. The _Beliskner _and the _Midgard _will join the battle." Thor said mildly.

"The _Prometheus_ is also going to join the fleet." Hammond announced.

"She's ready?" Carter asked with some surprise.

"She has most of her systems online. With the increased threat of the Alesians, we've been working around the clock to have her ready. You will report to Colonel Ronson in six hours. We launch in ten."

"How large is the enemy opposition?" Chi You said in his booming voice.

"We have a jaffa working undercover in the former palace of Ares. He overheard a conversation between two Alesian officers that indicated that we will only have a single Legion to face at Ket'la." Jacob said.

"A single Legion is still a lot of soldiers. Five thousand Alesians as well as their militia auxiliary contingents. Plus they will have at least a few ships in orbit." Metrinos warned.

"We outnumber them over twenty to one. Quantity has a quality of it's own." Chi You said dismissively.

"Not in this case. Alesian ships will rip our ships apart with ease." Metrinos warned. To his surprise, it was Thor who answered.

"The Asgard have been working on solutions to the Alesian problem. We have found a way to jam their targeting sensors which will render them unable to target any ships." Thor stated.

"That's handy." O'Neill quipped. Metrinos cleared his throat meaningfully.

"The hyperspace barrier also takes time to be raised. It is not an instant defense. From the time of activation, it would take nearly thirty Earth hours to be raised fully." Metrinos said.

"Well that sounds like a bad design. That's a long time to take for a defense to become active." O'Neill remarked. Metrinos shook his head.

"We had sensors capable of detecting ships weeks away from the galaxy even by the fastest hyperdrive technology we knew of." The Ancient said. He paused for a moment.

"There is something else you should know. One that requires me to go with you." The Lantean battlemaster said grimly.

"Oh?" Hammond asked.

"No matter what is there awaiting us, Amann will be there himself."

"Why is that?" Daniel said.

"Because Amann was the only flag officer of his attempted coup. There are no other higher ranked Alesians that left the Lantean Fleet. His coup was made of mid level officers and enlisted personnel. Amann's codes were updated throughout all Ancient held space, even installations that normally were not part of the Lantean Empire. But while we could delete his codes in the Lantean Empire, we would have had to go and delete his code manually at the Portas installation. Since we abandoned this galaxy, his codes will be active there. I have to go along to stop him; otherwise he'll kill you all." Metrinos said.

"Agreed. You have a go." Hammond said. He did not like the chances of the mission going bad, but he did not see any other choice but to give the go ahead.

* * *

><p><em>Twenty four hours later…<em>

With a flash of light, the _Prometheus_ dropped out of hyperspace. The space around it was full of ships, mostly the dark arrowhead shapes of Chi You's fleet, but a few rebel Jaffa ships also was scattered in the fleet.

"That's a lot of ships. I hope it'll be enough." Metrinos said quietly.

"We have over a hundred capital ships in the fleet to bear, and numerous smaller craft in support." Teal'c remarked.

"Even so, this will be a really nasty battle. I hope that jammer the Asgard have works." Ronson stated from his command chair. A voice crackled over the comm system.

"This is Lord Chi You to all ships. Attack coordinates received. Our scout reports four Alesian ships in orbit. Report status and prepare jump."

"This is Commander Thor. The _Beliskner_ is ready."

"This is Aesir Hnoss. The _Midgard_ is ready. All jammers are operative."

"This is Colonel Ronson. The _Prometheus_ is ready." Ronson reported over the comm.

"All ships jump!" Chi You ordered. The fleet shot into the opened windows and entered hyperspace. Metrinos bowed his head.

"Success and good fortune." He muttered as the fleet headed into the fire.


	15. Victory?

**Stargate: Golden Dawn**

**Chapter 15: Victory?**

* * *

><p><em>"Councilor Moros is an incompetent idiot that knows nothing of war or the evils of the universe. There sits the only man worthy to lead the High Council of Atlantis! Amann Adar!"<em>

**-Hiel the Merciless**

* * *

><p>With a flash, four dark shapes exited hyperspace over Ket'la. The <em>Valkyrie<em> took position in high orbit as her three escort cruisers covered the spatial approaches. A wave of shuttles and jumpers took off from the Alesian dreadnought , heading toward the planet. Amann stood passively on the bridge, looking out of the viewpoint with his hands clasped behind his back.

"High orbit secured. Troops are landing." A comm officer reported.

"Acknowledged, Commander." Renate said from her command chair. Amann waited as a few minutes went by.

"Legate, we have found the site in exactly the location we anticipated it to be in. General Ado has reported success."

"Very well." Renate stated as she glanced over at Amann. A legionnaire walked into the bridge room and headed directly for Amann. The large form of Magnus, fully armed as a trained Alesian officer and bodyguard, subtly imposed himself in between the legionnaire and the High Councilor. He shook his head warningly as it was his job to protect his superior. Amann turned and gestured for Magnus to let him through. The Alesian soldier paused and clicked his heels together and bowed his head slightly before speaking, the voice coming out slightly distorted through the helmet.

"Your shuttle is ready, my Lord. General Ado is waiting for you at the installation."

"Very well, Centurion." Amann said after reading the man's rank. The centurion saluted with a fist to his breastplate as Amann and Magnus walked past him, four of the Consul Custodes falling in line behind him as they made their way to the flight deck. One by one, they filed into one of the shuttles. Amann sat, deep in thought as flight preparations were made. The shuttle lifted off with a lurch and shot into space, descending toward the planet.

"This is Valkyrie One to Flight Control Ground. Request landing control. Councilor Adar is on board." The pilot said from his position in the cockpit.

"Councilor Adar, you are cleared to land. Defense batteries stand down."

Amann stood up as the shuttle landed, his guards forming up as the shuttle doors opened. The Alesian High Councilor walked out into the open field where the craft of the assault force landed. Nearly a thousand legionnaires were present on the field, taking up defensive positions. Several drone batteries were already emplaced, with many handheld launchers in evidence.

Amann smiled as Hiel came up to him and saluted.

"Councilor."

"General. Mind giving me the grand tour?" Amann said with a slight smirk. Hiel answered it with a grin of his own.

"Not at all, old friend." Hiel said as he gestured to follow him. As they walked along, Magnus and his squadron of guards followed at a discreet distance.

"Figures it would be disguised as a mountain. Rather standard for these installations." Amann said wryly.

"Indeed, but we know what to look for." Hiel remarked as they entered the entrance to the complex. There was an outer and inner chamber, with a control console in the inner chamber.

"Pretas is here." Hiel murmured quietly.

"Is he? I would think he would be on board the ship." Amann seemed surprised.

"He requested the honor of his century being down here to guard the installation." Magnus rumbled. Amann nodded in understanding.

"Ah yes, of course. He wishes to impress me, as all sons wish to impress their fathers. In that, he has succeeded." Amann said with a smile on his face. There was pride in his expression at the thought of Pretas.

"He is a good soldier, a good officer." Magnus said. The three men fell into a companionable silence as Amann looked at the controls.

"This is a great day for the Empire." Amann said, his hands running over the console as it activated.

"Victory is always a great day." Hiel said offhand.

"Not completely certain, but this does make it most likely." Amann said as he typed and manipulated the console, using his old command codes to access the database. A few minutes passed as Amann sighed, nearly finished.

"After I hit this button, the barrier will be raised up, and victory will be in our grasp." Amann said, turning to Hiel.

"So press it." Hiel said in reply.

"I've dreamed of this day for a thousand years. No, ten thousand years! I dreamed of the day when this galaxy was ours to command, when we unite all the races under our banner. After this, we would spread to other galaxies. We would destroy the Wraith, avenge all of those that we lost. We could even unite our species after we dealt with the Ori. The Empire would last ten million years and be the greatest in history." Amann frowned as he looked at the console.

"What's wrong?" Hiel said impatiently.

"This day is going to be historic. I am supposed to say something profound, something meaningful for future generations." Amann looked consternated.

"And I have absolutely no idea of what to say." Amann admitted as he tapped the console in thought before shrugging.

"Screw the historians. I'll make something up later." Amann muttered as he pressed the button. Hiel nearly choked on his laughter as he held the pillar for support. The High Councilor looked at him helplessly before laughing as well.

"Too bad we are on duty, it would be good to have a drink." Hiel said.

"I didn't even bring any with me." Amann said ruefully.

"We'll get drunk in celebration when we get back then." Hiel held out his hand. Amann grabbed it.

"Indeed." Both men turned as another man walked into the chamber.

"Yes Centurion, what is it?" Amann asked.

"Sir, we are detecting over a hundred incoming jump signatures, including two Asgard motherships! Estimated arrival in two minutes!"

"What?" Amann thundered, shock evident on his face.

"It seems the game is up." Hiel muttered. Amann swore as he turned back to the holographic display.

"See to it, Hiel. I want all of the bastards dead." Amann said, his fist clenched on the console.

"Come along, Centurion. We have work to do." Hiel said sardonically as he walked out.

"Magnus! Guard the entrance to this chamber with your very life. I will remain here to ensure the enemy does not control the barrier." Magnus saluted and turned away, leaving the chamber empty as he took the guards with him.

* * *

><p>"Reversion to real space in ten seconds." The officer called out at the helm. Colonel William Ronson sat impassively as the <em>Prometheus<em> exited hyperspace, the rest of the fleet exiting behind it. SG-1 and Metrinos were on the bridge next to the command chair as reports came in. Assault shuttles began to launch, loaded with the clone troopers of ChiYou and their Jaffa commanders.

"Fleet has exited hyperspace. I am reading three Javelin class cruisers and an Angelan class dreadnought. Channel is open." Ronson looked at the screen.

"This is Colonel William Ronson of the Earth ship _Prometheus_ to Alesian warships. You are severely outnumbered. Drop your shields and prepare to be boarded." Ronson said, his tone neutral. The comm channel crackled to life, the screen shimmering as a familiar voice answered.

"This is Legate Renate Le'nae of the Alesian Empire Ship _Valkyrie_. My orders do not include surrender." Renate said, her voice cold as the arctic wind. She crossed her arms and raised her head proudly.

"Take your best shot." She said, a snarl escaping her lips as if insulted at the thought of surrender.

"Daughter. You cannot win. Remember our military history. Are you prepared to be the next Dramius?" Metrinos said, trying to remain calm despite seeing his daughter on the opposing side.

"Only if I lose, Father. Only if I lose…" Renate said as she cut the communication.

"_Valkyrie_ is launching a squadron of fighters and half a dozen corvettes. The cruisers are turning toward our way. Designate as one through three."

"Launch fighters. Tell the fleet to focus fire on the cruisers first. Tell the _Midgard_ that they are clear to jam the _Valkyrie_." Ronson said, watching as the space filled with weapon fire, the bluish bolts of the two Asgard ships mixing in with the missiles and railguns of the _Prometheus_.

* * *

><p>Legate Renate watched from the bridge as the large enemy fleet began to close in.<p>

"What are they thinking? Even a hundred of those ships, with two Asgard battlecruisers in support is barely enough to take us on." She mused.

"It is odd Ma'am. The technology isn't powerful enough to pose a threat to us. We would destroy them before they could wear us down." Valana said to her, the blonde executive officer typing away furiously at her interface.

"Destroy them anyway. Spare that Terran ship though. I think it is time my errant father and I had a real talk. In my brig." Renate said coldly. One of the officers swore.

"What the hell! I can't target anything!"

"Report!" Renate shouted.

"I am reading massive directed subspace interference! Sensors are completely blind. I cannot lock on to anything!" The weapon officer said.

"Readings are correct. Sensors are dampened. Even secondary sensors are offline." NABIS said, her shimmering blue form appearing on the bridge.

"What about the readouts from the other ships? Can we use their firing solutions?" Valana asked.

"Negative. Our targeting computers are completely jammed, not just the sensors." NABIS said. Renate swore loudly.

"The bastards! I should have known they had an ace up their sleeve! Course one eighty by thirty by forty, full speed ahead! We must get clear of the cruisers now. All gun crews, manual control is released to you. Fire shots to determine range and course brackets, and then fire at will!" Renate glared at the screen.

"When was the last time we ever did manual gunnery?" Valana asked.

"Far too long. We haven't encountered anyone with jammers sufficiently powerful enough to make us blind. This is new. Has to be the Asgard ships." Renate observed.

"So the gun crews might as well be green."

"Correct. At the ranges space combat involves, manual control is obsolete. Even with veterans, it is still lucky shots. So we fire everything we have and get lucky." Renate growled.

"Also launch all of our fighters now. I want them to focus on the Asgard ships. They are the ones jamming us." Renate turned and opened a channel to the surface. Hiel's face appeared on the screen.

"What is it, Legate?" Hiel asked coldly.

"General Ado, we have over a hundred enemy ships attacking our fleet!"

"I am aware of that. If that is quite all, I have a lot of enemy troops that are about to land. Destroying the shuttles will take a lot of them out. You should try to at least kill a few of them." Hiel said with clear impatience.

"Sir, We are jammed out and cannot target the enemy. Only cruisers and fighters are able to get locks." Renate said, a clear tone of anger evident in her voice.

"I see. I will try to arrange for help, but there is no guarantee. Standby and fight the best you can." Hiel said, inclining his head in mute apology as the channel clicked off.

"All ships attack!" Renate ordered.

* * *

><p>"This is Hnoss of the<em> Midgard<em>. The _Valkyrie's_ sensors are fully jammed now. She is unable to lock on. My weapons are offline, all power is redirected to the jammers." The Asgard commander reported.

"Good. Attacking now. Speed one third." ChiYou said as he sat in his command chair, watching as his warships began to fire torpedoes and red lasers at the Alesian ships, hitting their shields as the Alesians returned fire.

"Those weapons are new for the Goa'uld." Ronson remarked.

"A new design inspired by Tauri weapons." Chi You boasted as bolts of white ion cannon blasts and the yellow flash of drones erupted from the cruisers, arcing out to meet their attackers. Several ships exploded as the drones found their mark. Ronson noticed that some of the missiles and torpedoes were being intercepted by the point defense lasers of the Alesian cruisers and corvettes.

"Tell the fighters to focus on the corvettes. Strike bombers are to go for the cruisers. They must be taken out of the fight." Ronson ordered, his hands gripping the armrest.

"Sir, the _Valkyrie_ is moving, trying to get clear of her escorts."

"Evasive maneuvers. She is trying to fire by visual. Let's screw up their gunnery solutions." Ronson said, a small smile coming across his features.

"Hot damn, that's a lot of weapon fire!" The weapons officer said as a storm of blue-white ion bolts and yellow neutron beams erupted from the _Valkyrie_.

"Steer clear of it. We'll be fine." Ronson said just as the ship was thrown violently to the side.

"What did I just say?" He demanded.

"Sorry sir, one of the Alesian beams hit our shields. Shields at 80%!" Ronson nodded and looked over to the assembled SG-1 members.

"SG-1, you are cleared to beam to the planet. The clone units are landing now in the assault shuttles." Ronson watched as SG-1 beamed down to the planet, the clones would link up with them and proceed to attack the Ancient installation. Clearing his head of irrelevant thoughts, he turned his attention back to the battle. What he saw did not encourage him.

'_The cruisers have a lot of firepower for such a small ship. Then again, they are an offshoot of one of the most advanced races._' Ronson thought.

"Sir, we are reading multiple squadrons launching from the _Valkyrie_. Estimate two hundred fighters and support craft. They appear to be on an intercept heading to the Asgard ships." An officer reported.

"That has to be their entire air wing." Ronson mused. "We outnumber them massively. Fighters are to switch targets. Ignore the corvettes and focus on the enemy fighters. I do not want them destroying the _Midgard_."

"Orders sent."

* * *

><p>SG-1 walked through the woods quickly, knowing where the installation was in a rough sense. All around them, Chi You's transports were landing, knocking trees aside as they touched the ground. Clone units were gearing up, with Jaffa officers in tow giving orders. A Jaffa with a gold symbol on his head walked up, saluting SG-1.<p>

"I am Jor'nud, First Prime of Lord Chi You." The Jaffa said.

"We are honored to meet you. Lord Chi You has told us much of you." Metrinos said diplomatically.

"Thank you." The Jaffa seemed pleased by Metrino's praise. His lord had told him about Metrinos, and the fact he was the man behind the legend of Azrael, the Angel of Death installed him with a sense of awe. This was not a man to cross.

"What is the situation?" O'Neill asked.

"Our forward scouts have reported in. The Alesians are not far away, set in a hastily made defensive position. They seem to have only been here a few hours. We saw a few small turrets, perhaps a thousand troops, and no heavy weaponry. We are preparing our assault. We'll have over forty thousand clones and Jaffa. We will win." The Jaffa seemed confident in victory.

"Don't be so confident, Jor'nud. These are people like me. While your average Alesian might not be a battlemaster, they are still powerful supersoldiers. And we know Amann Adar is among them, and he is in every way my equal." Metrinos warned. A smile curled Jor'nud's lips.

"Ah, I know the Alesians are extremely advanced and powerful. I have over a hundred Al'kesh with three hundred death gliders. I'll bomb them from the air first and then attack on the ground. If nothing else, sheer numbers will win." Metrinos paused slightly, before he nodded with reluctance.

Was he doing the right thing? He was beginning to question the wisdom of actively fighting the Alesians. They might be in opposition to his ideals in trying to conquer the galaxy, but he was aiding their enemies in killing his own kin. And the fact he might very well have to kill Amann, one of his former students. There was a time he would have died for Amann, and Amann would have died for him as well. It pained him to have to do this, going up against someone he once considered a friend, a brother, and a son.

His thoughts were interrupted as Jor'nud gave the order to move out. The clones moved out, their grey armor shone dully in the bright sunlight. After a few moments they halted as they came to a wide clearing. The Alesians were on the other side of the clearing against the foot of the mountain, hurriedly preparing for defense. As they watched, two more turrets were in the process of being assembled.

Jor'nud took a deep breath and stepped out in the clearing.

"Alesians!" He called out to the assembled battalion of Alesians. The Alesians reacted instantly by training weapons on him.

"I am Jor'nud, the First Prime of Lord Chi You. You are heavily outnumbered. Surrender now or die!" He shouted at them.

"_Vilis_!" One of the Alesians called out.

'_Well that was rude._' Metrinos thought.

"What did he say?" O'Neill asked.

"It would get a mature rating if I translated it." Daniel said. A crack was heard as a red beam of light superheated with the air and connected with Jor'nud's head. He fell to the ground as everyone nearby winced.

"Goa'uld lackeys! Death is merely a release from our duty! You want our lives, come and get them!" Hiel roared with fury, tossing the rifle back to the legionnaire he grabbed it from. A crescendo of noise echoed as the two sides opened up, the whine of Alesian blasters mixing with the roar of the clone rifles. Screams echoed as clones fell to the storm of plasma fire.

"Bombers inbound!" One of the Jaffa screamed as the Al'kesh flew overhead. Yellow ripples of fire volleyed off as the Alesians shot all their drones at the bombers. It was too late as the Al'kesh came in low and dropped their payload directly on the Alesians, the defensive positions disappearing in a flash of fire. Secondary explosions echoed all over the field as the drones impacted Al'kesh and death gliders alike, the disabled ships or wrecks crashing to the ground in fireballs. The deafening noise and shockwaves threw Metrinos and SG-1 off their feet as the clones took cover from the concussive barrage.

After a few moments, Metrinos peered into the smoke and dust as the clones readied themselves.

"Go! While they are down!" Metrinos shouted as the clones charged the defensive positions. The bodies of white armored Alesians scattered the field. Surprisingly, Metrinos saw a few Alesians stumbling in confusion. The clones paused as entire squads poured gunfire into each survivor, killing them with sustained fire as they stood and tried to fight. Metrinos saw Hiel go down screaming in fury as several clones swarmed over him like ants. He looked to either side and saw perhaps a few hundred Alesians advancing on the much larger force from both flanks. They were untouched by the bombs it seems, and were marching quickly. One of the Jaffa ran to Metrinos.

"Honored one, there is a force of Alesians four hundred strong advancing on our flanks. What are your orders?" Metrinos pointed to an open fissure in the side of the mountain.

"The entrance is just up ahead, and we currently hold it. I need all the time you can get me." Metrinos said.

"It will be done sir."

"Go." Metrinos said as the Jaffa saluted and ran back to join his unit. As they approached the fissure, Metrinos saw the bodies of four legionnaires. He saw the still form of Magnus on the ground. He checked his lifesigns quickly. The red haired giant was still alive, but would be out for several hours.

"Let's go!" Jack said as SG-1 ran in past the four downed legionnaires. With a terse order, ChiYou's men fanned out, their grey armor glinting in the sunlight as they took up defensive positions against the Alesians coming in from the flanks. The entrance led to a circular chamber adored with pillars, beyond which a smaller room held the controls. A figure in Alesian armor was at the controls to the hyperspace barrier, typing away and looking at the glowing blue screen. At the sound of their footsteps, Amann turned around as Metrinos stopped ten meters from him as the rest of SG-1 fanned out to take cover.

Amann stood in a defensive stance, a look of shock on his face as Metrinos raised his modified weapon and pointed it at the Alesian Councilor.

"Metrinos." Amann said, looking at his old mentor with something akin to sadness and regret.

"Amann." Metrinos came to a halt after he got within twenty feet.

"Is Magnus and my son dead?" Amann said, a hard note creeping into his voice.

"Magnus appears unconscious from the bomb blasts. I do not know about your son."

"Is Hiel alive?" The question hung in the air as Metrinos shook his head.

"I see." The Alesian councilor stated with a note of finality.

"I've come to stop you, Amann Adar. Your campaign of conquest cannot be allowed to continue, for the good of this galaxy. I have no wish to kill you, but you leave me little choice unless you surrender." Metrinos declared. Amann's face hardened. The Alesian set his jaw and raised his face proudly.

"You will never understand." Amann said in a low growl as he raised his blasters and fired at Metrinos, who fired his weapon in reply, the ion bolts exploding on Amann's shield. Amann retaliated by blasting at Metrinos with a burst of lightning from his hand, which was quickly deflected and sent into the wall. Fragments of rock peppered both of them as Amann charged with a roar, deploying his plasma blades. Metrinos threw his hand out and shot a ball of pure energy, which exploded and made the last of Amann's personal shield dissipate.

"You fool!" Amann roared, slashing at Metrinos' head with the blade. Metrinos ducked and kicked at Amann, knocking him down. The Alesian took the kick as he rolled away, throwing a grenade toward his foe.

"Shit!" Metrinos flung his hand out and sent it harmlessly away, where it exploded with a concussive blast. Amann stood up and swept his arm in a wide arc, but to no effect.

"What the…?" Amann was confused; an energy shockwave should have swept out from him and obliterated his enemies. He looked at Metrinos with a steely glint in his eyes.

"Oh I see….you are negating my powers." The corner of Amann's mouth curled into a smile.

"You were always perceptive." Metrinos said, raising his rifle again.

"Very well. You'll negate your own power just to hold me down. A physical fight it is." Amann gestured.

"Come on then. I accept your challenge." Amann said, a cruel grin spread across his face. He relished a good fight. He didn't notice SG-1 slip into the inner control chamber, his attention focused entirely on Metrinos. The humans were not nearly as much of a threat. They don't even have the DNA to access the console. But Amann always knew his mentor was capable, almost as much as himself. As long as he could keep him away from the console, victory was his.

* * *

><p>"Is everyone ready?" Major Cameron Mitchell asked his squadron of F-302's as the flight of eight flew toward the massed formation of Alesian fighters. He saw thousands of death gliders and Alkesh bombers forming up alongside the small Earth unit.<p>

"Ready when you are, Falcon leader." His wingman reported.

"Light them up! Fox two!" Mitchell said as he triggered two of his eight missiles. Sixteen missiles flew toward the Alesian fighters rapidly closing the distance. Explosions erupted around him as the Alesians launched their salvo of drones, inflicting terrible losses on the Goa'uld fighters as they closed into knife fighting range. Missiles and plasma exploded on the Alesian shields as they launched a second volley of drones. The Jaffa pilots, enraged at the loss of over two thousand of their comrades, closed in first, firing at the Alesian fighters.

Mitchell juked his fighter right, narrowly avoiding an Alesian fighter that zipped by him. He closed in on the Alesian's six and fired two missiles, which impacted on the shields with blue flashes. Mitchell noted the Alesian fighter had a white frame and a forward swept wing, which made it agile in atmosphere but not so much in space. The Alesian pilot tried to barrel roll away, but the more agile F-302 stayed on his tail. Suddenly the fighter shot forward as it increased engine power.

'_Holy crap, he's fast'_. Mitchell thought as he shot two more missiles at it, but the Alesian fighter outran them with ease. Explosions and debris were everywhere as the Alesian fighters shot drones at the death gliders, trying to burn a path to the _Midgard_ while at the same time intercepting Al'kesh bombers with brutal efficiency. But the weight of numbers began to take it's toll on the Alesian fighters as several fell to the combined weapons fire of the death gliders and point defense systems of the capital ships.

"Captain Mitchell, we are taking heavy losses but we are wearing the enemy down! They appear to be stuck!" One of the Jaffa commanders shouted over the joint comm link.

"Good, they have to nearly be out of ordinance. Keep up the fire! They don't know what to do!" Mitchell said.

* * *

><p>"Legate, the strike has stalled." Valana reported.<p>

"Son of a…why?" Renate said, her knuckles white on the command chair.

"They have over ten thousand fighters on the field. It's playing hell with our ability to defend against them and attack the jammer at the same time. Our pilots are running low on ammunition and shield power, despite getting several hundred enemy kills." Valana stated, deliberately understating the kills despite the pilot reports. Pilots always overestimated the number of fighters they shot down.

"And we can't take them back aboard to reload, not with this bombardment." Renate growled as the ship shook slightly as more ordinance struck the shields.

"We are in trouble, Legate. Our fighters are beginning to die and our corvettes are strained to defend against the fighters. They'll soon die and we'll have almost zero fighter cover. They have to retreat or die in place. Please Legate, pull them out!" Valana pleaded. Renate thought for a moment. They would have no fighter cover if they pulled out the fighters and corvettes, but they were about to lose the rest of them anyway and have the same result. In the end, the decision was easily made.

"Order the fighters and corvettes to break clear and burn to the nearest Alesian base. I want them rearmed and ready to fly sorties against the enemy. Send a distress call." The Alesian woman said, her green eyes hard as emeralds.

"Emergency! Emergency! This is the AES _Valkyrie_ to any Imperial ship in range! We are under overwhelming assault from Goa'uld, Asgard, and Terran ships. Massive jamming in place. Fighters and corvettes are gone! Escort cruisers are damaged. We are unable to achieve weapons lock. Manual fire only. Please assist!" Valana shouted, transmitting the message.

Renate surveyed the holographic display, watching the field as well as ship readouts. Shields were beginning to deplete dangerously as the fighters and corvettes made a run for it.

* * *

><p>"Captain, the fighters and corvettes are running and going into hyperspace! Estimate a hundred and thirty enemy fighters made it out as well as four corvettes!" Mitchell's wingman reported as cheers erupted over comms, the Jaffa glad to have gotten rid of the Alesians and scoring kills of their own finally. The three Alesian cruisers were taking fire from half of the fleet while the other half focused on the <em>Valkyrie <em>itself.

"Good, attack the cruisers. They are the only thing standing in the way of our primary target." Mitchell ordered as he flew toward the nearest Alesian cruiser, designated Cruiser Two. He triggered the last of his missiles on the ship.

"Returning to Prometheus for reload and refuel." Mitchell reported as he broke engagement, his squadron reporting similar status as they flew to their ship.


	16. Victory? Part 2

**Stargate: Golden Dawn**

**Chapter 16: Victory? Part 2**

* * *

><p>"<em>I am Amann Adar. For millennia I have watched over our people, growing from the seed that was my small band of exiles into the tree that is this Empire."<em>

**-Amann Adar, in an excerpt of his speech at Founding Day, 2000 AD  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Pain flowed in Hiel's body as the clones swarmed him under, their weight crushing him as he fell to the ground.<p>

"Bastards!" He roared as his fist connected with a clone's head, denting the helmet. The clone reeled back in surprise as Hiel killed him with a plasma burst. Seething, Hiel focused himself, his mind pulling in power. With a cruel sneer of rage, Hiel flung his power out, sending the clones on top of him flying away. He rolled over and got up as more clones came toward him. Hiel turned his shields back on, thankful that they recharged somewhat to allow him to fight effectively. It was his mental constructed shields that took the brunt of the bomb blasts.

"Your time has come, clone abominations. I will send you to meet your gods. After I kill them of course." He called out to the fifty or so clones that fanned out to encircle him.

"Tremble in fear. I am General Nex Ado. While you mewling infants know of wolves, there is only ONE Wolf of Alesia." The Alesian said as the clones raised their rifles.

"GRAVITAS CONTERAT!" He screamed as he unleashed his full mental power, crushing the clones near him with a concentrated burst of telekinesis that smashed them into the ground, simulating one hundred times normal Earth gravity. Screams of agony echoed as bones were snapped from the pressure of Hiel's mind. Hiel laughed as he surveyed the carnage. He heard footsteps behind him as dozens of Alesians ran at him a battle march, Pretas Adar at the head.

"General Ado, sir! My company is here to assist."

"Good! Your father is in trouble. They hold the entrance to the complex and half of our soldiers are down or out of action. We'll attack them as soon as the rest are organized for a counterattack."

"Yes sir!" Pretas saluted as his company fanned out and took positions, firing at the clones with drones and blasters. The clones had their major trump card with their massed bombers and overwhelming numbers. Now it was time to show the might of the legions of Alesia.

* * *

><p>Cruiser Two, known as the <em>Astrianos<em> to the Alesians, was an escort cruiser that would have been designated as a missile boat. Made for long range hit and run engagements, she was at a disadvantage up close as fire rained on her rapidly diminishing shields. Her two ion cannons were blazing away as fast as they could fire without overheating, but the volume of fire was against her as her shields began to flutter. Renate watched helplessly as the cruiser hull began to burn, her commander swearing loudly.

"Damn! Shields are depleted. Reactor breach imminent! Legate, tell our families we served with…" Static crackled as the _Astrianos_ exploded, the burning pieces of the ship being flung in all directions. Tears welled up in Renate's eyes as she slammed a fist down in impotent rage. These were _her_ people, her responsibility and they were all dying.

"_Astrianos_ is destroyed! _Delenda_ reporting heavy damage! And _Julianos_ just reported it is out of drones!" The communications officer shouted.

"How many of the enemy are destroyed?" Renate demanded.

"We estimate thirty of the enemy ships are destroyed, with an additional dozen more disabled. But the Asgard are still jamming us and their weapons fire is draining our shields the fastest!"

"Damn! Order the two cruisers to get clear! No need for them to die as well." Renate snapped. The comm crackled to life as the two ship commanders answered.

"_Julianos_ to _Valkyrie_. Was that a retreat order? We are having issues with our communications, so we are going to hold our position." The commander of the _Julianos_ said coolly.

"_Delenda _to _Valkyrie_. With respect Legate, to hell with that! You'll have no cover at all! We are staying right here! Engineering, get the shields back online and by the Ascended, keep firing!"

"Oh sweet fortune. If we live through this I will have you brought up on charges!" Renate shouted.

"You can thank us after the fight if we survive. Buy us a drink in prison." _Julianos_ replied with a laugh. Renate smiled despite herself.

"I'll bring in a whole case. You stubborn and magnificent bastards. We are in this to the end!" Renate said as the channel clicked off.

"Ma'am, we have to abandon our position!" A junior officer yelled out.

"No! If we do that, the troops on the ground will just be bombarded to death, including Councilor Adar! We have to hold! All batteries rapid fire! I do not care if they start to deplete the capacitor; we need to clear some of the enemy off the field." Renate said as she watched another two of the enemy ships die to the yellow neutron beams as they connected.

* * *

><p>Metrinos fired again, the bolts thudding against Amann's armor and lightly damaging it as Amann fired plasma streams, which impacted Metrinos' armor and knocked him down. Metrinos took cover behind a pillar as he checked himself for wounds. The armor was smoking, but he didn't think Amann's plasma bursts penetrated. It was a near thing though.<p>

'_Crap, Alesian blasters are more powerful than I thought, and I barely damaged his armor with my rifle.'_ Metrinos thought. _'His armor is also tougher than I thought as well. I'll have to improvise since I can't kill him in a firefight before he kills me. What to do?'_

Metrinos looked around for a moment as he heard Amann's footsteps coming closer. The steps were widely spaced apart, and they were light.

'_Heh, he's cautious, wary of me. I can use that.'_ A metallic glint caught his eye and he looked over. A sword lay next to one of the fallen Alesian Legionnaires, the sword of a centurion.

'_Perfect. I've always bested him in melee._' Metrinos thought as he steeled himself. With a cry, he darted toward the sword as Amann's plasma bursts missed him by a hair. The Lantean rolled and grabbed the sword, wrenching it off the dead man's belt and drawing it. The blade hummed as the power field activated.

"Give it up, Metrinos! You no longer have the power to defeat me! I've constantly trained in the harshest of environments since my exile!" Amann shouted as he deployed his plasma blades again, yelling out a battle cry as he charged.

"Really? How informative." Metrinos said coolly as their blades met, Amann's blades blurring as they fought. Metrinos had the longer blade, but Amann had two blades to match his longer reach. For a few minutes they slashed and stabbed at each other, furiously trying to find an opening in their opponent's defense. Metrinos managed to draw blood from Amann's arm, but got burned badly from a leg wound from the tip of Amann's blade. Fortunately, he didn't think that anything was affected, though it hurt like hell as it seared through his skin and muscle.

He raised his blade as Amann spun in a complicated set of slashes. Metrinos noted that Amann's footwork had vastly improved from his time as a student.

"You seem to have practiced blades a lot more since your time with me." Metrinos commented, ducking underneath a swing meant to take his head off. Amann's style had changed quite a bit. Instead of waiting for an attack and countering it like before, it seems the Alesian had favored an aggressive style. He wasn't letting Metrinos get in any strikes.

'_Clever bastard. He intends to keep attacking to put me off balance and then strike when my defense grows weak. Not letting me have the initiative. Hard style to counter.'_ Metrinos thought as he blocked yet another strike.

"I earned my Blademaster accolade." Amann hissed as he kept up his attack, his body weaving back and forth. _'Much like a dancer'_ Metrinos noted. Amann was about as graceful as a duck on ice when he trained under him. Metrinos wondered who taught him anything related to dancing. Trust Amann to turn a social activity into something lethal.

"So I have seen." Metrinos replied passively as he kept blocking Amann's strikes.

* * *

><p>Colonel Ronson watched as another two of Chiyou's battlecruisers were destroyed. One of Chiyou's battleships oriented itself and pointed it's forward batteries at one of the Alesian cruisers and fired, lasers and torpedoes streaking out toward it's target. The beams and torpedoes impacted on <em>Delenda<em>, causing severe damage that shook the ship and killing a third of the crew instantly. The ship bellowed plumes of smoke as it burned. The commander of the ship was the only one on his feet as his crew laid dead or dying around him, blood running down his face from where his head struck the console. The last torpedo bored in and struck directly behind the bridge, lancing into main engineering and causing a reactor breach that spelled the doom of the ship.

"Sir, secondary explosions reported on Cruiser Three! She's going up!"

Ronson smiled grimly as the _Delenda_ blew apart into several pieces. The battleship that fired the killshot had little time to enjoy it's victory as the _Valkyrie_'s beams turned it into a pile of molten metal.

"Status of the last cruiser?"

"Her shields are depleted. She can't last long. I can barely make her out on my sensors from all the weapon's fire hitting her." The sensor officer reported.

"We've lost nearly half of the fleet. This victory better be worth it." Ronson muttered under his breath.

"Sir, Cruiser One has changed course. She's heading toward the planet. Wait…..she's lost engine power and burning up in the atmosphere!" Ronson checked his own sensor readout. _Julianos_ had lost control, it's orbit degrading as fire encircled it.

* * *

><p>"This is it, Legate! Armor is shot to hell and we are burning up. Will try to make it to the escape pods. Ave Alesia!" <em>Julianos<em> said as the arrow shaped cruiser began it's final dive.

"_Julianos_ is gone, Legate." Valana said, her voice quivering in grief and rage. Renate felt it as well. There were three hundred men and women total on the cruisers, people she had worked with for centuries, all of them were now dead or dying. Valana turned toward her.

"Ma'am, what are your orders?" she asked. Renate remained silent as she thought, the ship shuddering under the impacts of weapons fire.

"What are your orders?" Valana asked again, more softly this time. It seemed like she was saying it to comfort herself. Renate's knuckled tightened again on the command chair as she stood up.

"I have failed you and for that, I am sorry." Renate said. She walked over to the helm and looked out of the bridge window.

"We are defeated here. We have lost friends and comrades here today. But we will ensure they have lots of company!" Renate shouted.

"And our enemies shall not have our ship! Set the auto destruct for five minutes! We can hold out that long and take many of the bastards with us." Renate growled, raising her fist in salute. The bridge crew cheered at her words.

* * *

><p>"All Alesian cruisers are destroyed! We got the <em>Valkyrie<em> dead to rights!" An excited voice shouted over the comm. Ronson smiled as he leaned back in his chair and opened a channel to the fleet.

"A job well done. All ships that are left, focus fire on primary target! Target the _Valkyrie_ and hit her with every ounce of ordinance you have!"

"All fighters will attack the Alesian dreadnought. Crush the enemy." Chi You's voice ordered. Colonel Ronson observed as the fleet turned to rain fire on the Alesian behemoth. He winced as three more ships died to the powerful Alesian weapons; a fourth was disabled from the near miss of a neutron beam, melting all of the sensors and weapon emplacements on the port side.

The fighters swarmed all over the _Valkyrie_, strafing the shield as it flickered feebly. Explosions flared as the point defense lasers lanced out with red bolts, firing blind at the swarm of fighters. While the effectiveness was low due to the jamming, it did gain a few dozen more kills. Several of the bolts began to go through the shields, impacting the hull violently.

"The _Valkyrie_'s shield is in tatters! She's wide open!"

* * *

><p>"We should do something." Teal'c said as he watched the two Ancient battlemasters duel, the sheer ferocity and power awed him. They were little more than blurs to even the enhanced vision of the Jaffa.<p>

"Metrinos said he would distract him while we foiled their plans. I intend to do exactly that." Jack said as he typed in on the controls with Daniel's help at translating.

"Now that's interesting." Daniel murmured.

"What is?" Sam asked.

"Anti-intruder defenses. We could set them up and have them target Amann."

"Show me." Daniel pointed at a set of characters.

* * *

><p>Amann was getting frustrated by the passive defense that Metrinos was employing. He was getting tired as he dueled with the former Lantean battlemaster, both men circling each other.<p>

"I don't get it, Metrinos!" Amann yelled angrily. "You were the best of us! Everything I learned, I learned it from you! I learned how to fight, how to win. You could see it just as well as we did! The Lanteans were corrupted, weakened by peace! It was only a matter of time before we would perish as a race!"

"Really? You saw this, did you?" Metrinos asked with a raised eyebrow as he parried, taking a step back to avoid another blow.

"I did. I fought the Wraith before they were space capable. I lost my first love to those monsters. It was obvious if the Ori didn't discover us after their plague wiped most of the old Ancient Empire out and destroyed us, the Wraith would. They could only ever be an enemy. We were nothing more than food, and it was either us or them." Amann's dark eyes blazed with a fury that Metrinos knew all too well.

"You are wrong. We tried negotiating." Metrinos said calmly. Amann laughed with derision.

"And look where that got you! You were on the council during the war! You can't be THAT stupid!" Amann shouted, stabbing at Metrinos's stomach and blocking a counter attack at the same time.

"And how is negotiating with an enemy stupid?" Metrinos narrowly avoided the blade and slashed back, trying to gain some initiative back.

"Because they never intended to negotiate. It was just a trap to lure in your best and most powerful ships to be destroyed! They were smarter than you, that's how they won." Amann said as he easily parried the strike and thrusted one of his blades toward Metrinos.

"And all this justifies conquering the lesser races?" Metrinos asked with a raised eyebrow as he stepped to the side.

"We conquer them and make their lives better!" Amann growled. "I told you that you'd never understand." Amann kicked out suddenly and knocked Metrinos's blade out from his hand. Before Metrinos could react, Amann grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against the wall.

"Then help me to understand. I think you have lost your path." Metrinos managed to gasp out, his hands grabbing at Amann's wrist to try to force his fingers away from choking him.

"You assume I am doing this for my own gratification. You are wrong." Amann said with his eyes narrowed. Metrinos blinked at that. He could sense the truth in Amann's statement.

"You are clinging to some perceived ideal. We are a race in decline. The universe belongs to the younger races now." Metrinos said as Amann's fingers tightened.

"No. I don't believe that. You once told me that if you use your mind fully, you can accomplish anything and defy the odds. Ordinary people never realize this and are destroyed going against those odds." Amann whispered.

"I did tell you that. But it is their time, not ours." Metrinos said. Amann had his blade swung behind him, ready to deliver the killing blow. But Metrinos saw his hand trembling. He seemed reluctant to kill his mentor.

"I can't accept that. The Goa'uld are a plague on this galaxy. I followed what you told me. If I devote myself to an ideal unwaveringly, with fire in my heart and my mind fixed on the destination, then no one could stop me. Your words. The universe might be trying to make our kind extinct, but I defied the odds." Amann's voice got louder as it built up.

"I screamed my defiance to the universe, and it bent before my will! Had I never launched my military coup, I would still be part of the Lanteans and our race would be extinct." Metrinos was shocked to see tears running down Amann's face.

"I saved our people, Metrinos! The Lanteans thought that I was paranoid, or power hungry. I only wanted to save our people. I failed in my coup and was exiled, but enough people believed in me and followed me into exile. And it saved our species when the Lanteans fell." Amann's face twisted into a grimace.

"And now I see an opportunity to ensure our place in the universe! We can overthrow these Goa'uld, and win this galaxy for our people! Those younger races would grow strong under our tutelage, and we all would become as one."

"And what will you do after you win?" Metrinos asked.

"There are other galaxies. Other places to expand the Empire. We could eventually return and conquer the home galaxy. End the civil war that the Ori started. We could for the first time in millions of years have a united race. That's worth fighting for, it's worth killing for!" Amann shouted in anguish. A silence fell between the two as Amann composed himself again.

"And you stand in my way, along with your allies. I cannot allow it. You intended to kill me before I could activate the barrier. Well, you failed. Your allies will fall before me here, and I will activate the barrier." Amann said coldly. Metrinos cast out with his mind toward SG-1 and chuckled.

"What's so funny, old friend?" Amann hissed angrily.

"Who said anything about killing you to stop you?" Metrinos laughed roughly. Amann frowned, looking down as a nasty suspicion crossed his mind. Amann's neck snapped toward the inner chamber, where SG-1 stood next to the console.

"No." Amann's eyes widened. "You….You didn't….How? They have the DNA of our people?"

"Yes. Your fleet authorization in the database was deleted." Metrinos gave a grim chuckle.

"No…." Amann blinked and shook his head. His plan was falling apart. There was no way now to prevent the Asgard from stopping his fleets. They drove his people back before, and they always stood in his path to block him. Amann was lost in his thoughts, trying to figure out how to salvage his plan. He never saw Metrinos clenching his fist and swinging, slugging him across the face. The Alesian stumbled and let go of him as Metrinos raised his hand and shot a beam of pure white at Amann, lancing through his chest and hitting the opposite wall.

Amann opened his mouth to scream, but only a gurgle escaped as blood flowed down his armor from the gaping fist sized wound. His hands clutched his chest as he spun away. He looked down, and saw blood smeared onto his hands. Amann looked up just as his old mentor waved his hand. Fire swirled around the Lantean Battlemaster and coalesced into a massive form. Amann thought he saw a phoenix swirling as it flew toward him. With herculean effort, Amann threw his hands in front of him and formed a defensive shield. The fire phoenix smashed into his defenses and exploded, sending Amann to crash against the wall.

'_Shit. I thought I had him._' He thought as Amann got up and faced him. Blood dripped out of the corner of his mouth.

"Metrinos! Get down!" O'Neill shouted as yellow flecks flew past him. Metrinos threw himself down as the mini-drones flew toward the wounded Alesian, the drones separating into three swarms as they flew toward their target. Amann's eyes widened in fear as he held his hand up to form a hastily constructed shield, his face strained with stress lines.

He raised his other hand and threw a shockwave toward the incoming drones. Some of the drones exploded in midair, but the rest exploded on his shield. For a moment, Amann was encased by fire as the drones peppered his shields. Amann screamed out as the shield flickered and died, the last two drones flew through and impacted on his stomach and shoulder, exploding with the force of a small grenade.

Metrinos watched as Amann fell to his knees, coughing up blood. Green eyes met brown as Amann grimaced, his blood stained teeth shining in the light.

"Why? You shared my hatred of evil…." The question came out weak, but Metrinos saw the look that crossed Amann's face. He was a true believer in his cause.

"I couldn't let you conquer the lesser races. No matter how noble your intentions were." His voice was soft, his resolve cracking as he watched his former student dying in front of him.

* * *

><p>"They are afraid of us. They fear us for killing thousands of them and they only killed a few hundred of us. Pathetic Goa'uld and their underhanded tactics. Clones. An abomination of the highest order." Hiel sneered in contempt as he killed another two clones with his plasma blasters.<p>

"This is getting exciting fast." Pretas observed as he shot the last of his drones at the clones, the drone lancing out and exploding in the midst of a squad of clone troopers.

"Yes. Their fear is my weapon." The Alesian general chuckled slightly as he continued killing more of their enemy, almost casual in his fighting stance.

"We are going to charge them." Hiel said. If it wasn't for the matter of fact tone, Pretas would think he was joking.

"What? General, we killed a lot of them, but they still outnumber us thirty to one!" Pretas said in shock.

"Numbers will be negated in close quarters. They will be confused, and they have no melee weapons except for the Jaffa officers. We trained for this, they have not. We will break them, and then the real slaughter will begin!" Hiel declared with a smirk as Pretas reluctantly drew his saber, the power sword humming with invisible energy. It was the mark of an Alesian line officer, and the blade could cut through almost any unshielded material.

"Alesians!" Hiel roared out, his voice carrying across the Alesian position. "We are going to attack them! Give them a war cry when you charge, make them fear you!" The Alesian soldiers looked rather shocked at the order as they deployed their plasma blades. Horns blared from the centurions as Hiel drew up to his full height.

"CHARGE! BLADES!" Hiel screamed as he drew his own sword and charged. Five hundred Alesians followed him, yelling like furies as they charged the clones of Chi You. The clones looked rather shocked as the Alesians suicidal charge, not expecting them to actually attack. They raised their rifles to gun the Alesians down, but it was too late as the Alesians closed in melee range.

Pretas screamed in fury as he killed three of the clones with his blade. Swinging around, he caught sight of a Jaffa officer and slashed at him, killing the Jaffa where he stood.

"Officers are primary target!" Hiel shouted as he slashed in a wide arc, five clones falling in a slump as they were cut in half. The Alesians quickly scanned around and shot plasma bolts at any of the Jaffa in sight, downing fifty Jaffa within ten seconds of the order given. The clones wavered, their command structure decapitated. A hundred more Jaffa fell within another minute of fighting. Hiel sneered as the tide of battle turned. This battle was his.

"Kill them! Kill them all! No quarter shall be asked or given!" Hiel laughed as he threw a grenade into a group of clones. The clones fought as the Alesians pressed their advantage mercilessly, but without officers they were a disorganized mob. Suddenly it was too much as they broke ranks and began to run. The Alesians cheered as they pursued their enemy. Most of a battle's casualties occurred when one side broke, and this was no exception as the Alesians relentlessly hunted the clones.

"Victory is ours!" Pretas cheered. Hiel sneered as the clones fled.

"Yes it is. You better see to your father. Take a few squads, I will finish up here."

"Yes sir! Squad three and four on me!" Pretas shouted as he ran toward the entrance. Part of him feared it may be too late.

* * *

><p>Amann's head lolled about as he tried to get up. Metrinos and SG-1 watched him as he stumbled to his feet again. Amann walked forward, his eyes seeing something beyond his shoulder.<p>

"But….the plan. It was perfect. What did I miss?" Amann whispered as he raised his hand to ward off something only he could see. He stumbled and fell, landing on his back with a cry of pain.

Something broke in Metrinos as he walked over and knelt next to his old student.

"You didn't miss anything, Amann. You just made a reasonable assumption that we couldn't stop you, yet we found the allies to do it." Metrinos said gently, tears running down his face as he placed a hand on Amann's shoulder.

"I feel cold." Amann whispered, his voice sounding small. Blood ran from the corner of his mouth and down his face.

"You are losing a lot of blood. I fear I've hit you in the lung or the heart. Try to stay still, relax." Metrinos said, a tone of desperation in his voice.

"I've never died before. Kind of hard for me to relax." Amann said, a small smile formed across his face.

"You won't die. We'll get a healer here soon. Healer! We need a healer here!" Metrinos called out.

"Stay with me, Amann. You'll get fixed up. Your plan can't be achieved now. Our time as enemies is over." Metrinos said, holding Amann's hand in his. Amann coughed violently for a few seconds before speaking.

"I fear it is too late…..friend. Your strike was perfect. I don't know if the healers can even revive me with our technology. Our bodies….are resistant to the effects of our healing devices. Too much damage prevents revival." Amann said with a sad smile. The smile of the dying. Silence fell for a few moments as both of them were at a loss of what to say. The sounds of battle echoed distantly in the background, screams of pain and rage intermixed with explosions and weapons fire.

"Do me one favor, old friend." Amann said into the near silence.

"Anything." Metrinos gripped his hand tightly. He heard gunfire and the sound of blasters outside the chamber drifting closer.

"Tell my family I died well. Speak well of me." Amann whispered.

"You died doing what you thought was right." Metrinos said, his voice cracking.

"That is all that matters in the end. As long as we die with honor." The Alesian smiled again before his expression went blank, his eyes closing as his head fell to the side. Metrinos cradled Amann in his arms as SG-1 looked on. All of them appeared sad as he looked down at his former student. His friend. Dead by his hand.

"No….no…." Metrinos said, tears falling down his face as he sobbed into Amann's shoulder. The pain of killing a friend, even if it was necessary, raged inside of him. Not since the death of his wife had he felt such pain. Not even the death of all he knew after the fall of the Lanteans compared to this. It felt like a knife twisting into his guts.

"I'm sorry, friend. I had failed you." Metrinos whispered as he held Amann's cold body. He didn't even notice the squad of legionnaires as they marched in and pointed their weapons at SG-1, taking all of their weapons. He no longer cared what happened. His people were dead, so were his family and his last remaining friend. A legionnaire was shouting at him, but he paid no attention as he laid his friend gently back onto the ground and stood up, the Alesians securing his wrists in restraints and began to drag him out. He put up no resistance as they worked, his eyes glancing down at Amann's corpse.

"Goodbye." He whispered, tears dropping into the floor as he was led away. Pretas entered the chamber as they were let out. He stopped as he saw Amann's body. The body of his father. Tears formed in his eyes as he snarled in grief and rage.

"FATHER!" He screamed in loss and despair.

* * *

><p>Legate Renate Le'Nae of the Alesian 82nd Legion could not be prouder of her crew. They had performed admirably despite the odds, and she knew their names would be honored. She hated to lose a fight, and the rage of losing her comrades threatened to overwhelm her, but she couldn't think of a better way to go than to die in honorable battle fighting for your friends and nation.<p>

"All enlisted personnel begin evacuation to the escape pods. Senior officers will remain on board to see to the destruct sequence." Renate ordered. The bridge crew looked toward each other and hesitated.

"You heard my order. Carry out my final command." The Alesian Legate said.

"Ma'am! I am receiving a message!" The comm officer shouted.

"AES _Valkyrie_, this is the _Shadow_. I hear you are in need of assistance."

"Yes, we have lost shields and our armor is taking a beating!" Renate shouted, relief evident on her face.

"I read that. I see you are jammed out completely. Let's fix that. Also, there is a friend on the way." For a second, nothing happened.

"Sir, I am reading the _Midgard_ on sensors! She is the source of the jamming! Target is acquired!" Valana shouted.

"All weapons fire at will! Every damn battery on that ship NOW!" Renate said triumphantly.

* * *

><p>"What the hell? Someone is painting the <em>Midgard<em>! I don't see any other Alesian ships on sensors!"

"Isolate that signal and target it!" Ronson shouted.

"It's too late! The _Valkyrie_ is pinging the _Midgard_! Fire control in acquisition mode!" The Colonel watched in horror as seven neutron beams and countless ion bolts lanced out, slicing through the Asgard science ship like a hot knife through butter.

"The _Midgard_ is gone! Jamming is offline!" Ronson swore as he heard the news.

"Everyone hit that ship now!" Ronson ordered as the _Valkyrie_, suddenly gaining it's sensors back, fired with unerring accuracy and killing another four ships. The problem was further compounded as multiple hyperspace windows opened up, Alesian fighters flying out as well as the rearmed corvettes from the _Valkyrie_'s screen. They fired as soon as they exited hyperspace, drones finding their targets as death gliders and Al'kesh died in fire by the hundreds to each volley.

"Oh my God. Colonel, I am reading an incoming ship. Configuration Angelan class." The sensor officer breathed out as a hyperspace window opened on top of the _Valkyrie_, the dark shape of a second dreadnought appearing in space.

* * *

><p>"<em>Valkyrie<em>, this is the AES _Angelan_. We are in position and engaging. Going to rapid fire, all batteries and drone bays. There are more ships a few minutes behind us as well."

"Roger that, _Angelan_! All batteries fire! I want all of them dead. Let none of them get away!" Renate snarled in anger. She was feeling both elated at the victory and enraged at the cost. Nearly a thousand dead Alesians called out for blood, and she intended to ensure they had lots of company.

"All ships! Get out! Get out! Second Alesian dreadnought insystem! Retreat!" Chi You ordered.

"Like hell I'm leaving SG-1 there!" Ronson yelled.

"It's too late for them Colonel! We lost half of the fleet against a blinded Alesian dreadnought, and now they have two insystem! We have to get out now or all of our ships will die." The Goa'uld warlord shouted back.

"I concur. The battle is lost." Thor said blankly over the comm.

"All ships retreat. Send a signal down to the planet to let them know of the situation." Ronson said as the _Prometheus_ began to align out.

"Damn it!" He said, slamming his fist down on his armrest as both Alesian ships began to fire, killing more ships with each barrage. The _Prometheus_ entered hyperspace with the rest of the fleet. What remained of it. Out of the original hundred and twelve ships, only fourteen ships managed to get out of the fight. They thought this was a crushing defeat.

They had no way of knowing their loss was actually a victory, but a costly one.


	17. Fallen

**Stargate: Golden Dawn**

**Chapter 17: Fallen**

* * *

><p><em>"As a High Councilor, Amann Adar wielded an immense amount of power. He commanded the entirety of the military, security, and intelligence forces of the Empire. But his voice was not the only one that commanded power and respect from the population. Other voices opposed him, just as strong and willful. His rule started out as absolute at the dawn of the Empire, but as they expanded, his power diminished. Some said that he was forced to give up power, others say he gave up absolute rule willingly. There has been few figures in our history as controversial as him and yet so much of his personality is shrouded in privacy. His distaste for the media and the public eye led him to rule by command, and even retired he lives as a recluse."<em>

**-The Complete Story of Amann Adar**

* * *

><p>General Ayen Theftus, Supreme Commander of the Imperial Legions of Alesia, walked along the hallways briskly. Soldiers and civilians alike moved out of his way, recognizing his high rank and the fact he appeared to be in a hurry. He paused outside his destination, unsure on how to break the news to the person he was about to go see. He rang the comm unit on the side of the door.<p>

"Madam Councilor, General Ayen Theftus. I have some news that must be shared. May I enter?" He asked respectfully. A moment passed as a woman's voice answered.

"Yes of course, General." The door hissed open as Ayen entered the apartment.

"Out here." Her voice was rich and vibrant, full of life. Ayen walked out and saw the doorway to a wide balcony. The councilor had her back to him, her shoulder length dark hair whipping out as the wind blew in strong gusts.

"Madam Councilor." He said, saluting with a fist to his breastplate.

"General. You said you have news for me?"

"Yes, I have news about Councilor Adar."

"_About_ Councilor Adar, not _from_ Councilor Adar." The leader of Amann Adar's political opposition noted, her voice adding emphasis on Ayen's words.

"Yes." Ayen said.

"He has failed, hasn't he?" She said softly.

"I am afraid so. He has fallen in battle."

"Fallen? How? He was one of the strongest of our race! His strength rivals that of the Ancient battlemasters of legend." She said, incredulous at the thought.

"He was overcome by Metrinos Le'nae of Galasia, his old mentor. Metrinos, as well as a small unit of Terrans, were able to overcome him. We have them in custody on Portas right now."

"Metrinos. Of course. Amann has spoken often of him." She turned to face him for the first time, her sapphire blue eyes gazing into Ayen's own.

"I warned him, you know. Amann that is. I warned him to not underestimate his enemies resolve. I told him that his plan would likely fail because I knew the Asgard would not let him succeed and that they were extremely likely to find out. And even if they didn't, the other races would catch on." She stated, crossing her hands in front of her. White robes flapped in the wind as she walked past Ayen to go back inside.

"Prepare my ship for immediate departure, General. I have a visit to Portas that cannot wait. In the meantime, I must inform the rest of the High Council about these developments. I will meet you in three hours."

"Portas?"

"Immediately." Her tone brooked no argument.

* * *

><p>Legate Renate Le'nae breathed with relief as the last of the enemy ships escaped into hyperspace. Her men were now safe as they secured from battlestations.<p>

"Damage report." She ordered.

"Ma'am, we suffered significant hull damage, though our engines and hyperdrive appear undamaged. We will still need a spacedock to repair. Rough estimate three weeks repair job. Containment of vented areas are in place." An officer on deck reported quickly before continuing.

"We lost one hundred and seventy seven crewmen to the hull breaches. Considering the amount of damage we sustained, it was a wonder they were not higher. Our damage control measures and teams are to be commended." Renate waived her hand as the officer fell silent.

"Their memories shall be honored of course." Renate looked out at the viewscreen.

"That ship. The _Shadow_. I am curious about it. Never heard of a ship with that name, nor the ability to hide from my sensors so completely. Hail it." She ordered.

"Channels open."

"_AES Valkyrie_ to _Shadow_. I must grant my thanks for your timely assistance in this battle." She said. The comm crackled.

"Your thanks are accepted in the spirit it is offered." The male voice sounded.

"That ship of yours. I noted you do not have the designation AES. Are you not an Alesian vessel?" She asked.

"We are not members of the Imperial Fleet, no." Another voice, this time a female, answered her impatiently.

"Then what organization do you belong to? Your name, rank, and designation?" Renate asked.

"You are not authorized for that information." The female voice answered her curtly. Renate narrowed her eyes at the dismissal.

"I am not used to being brushed off, _Shadow_. I am a Legate in the Imperial Legions. My reputation outweighs many generals, and I have the ear of many powerful Alesian individuals. My clearance is among the highest. You will answer." Renate growled.

"We are on the same side, Legate. The clearance you have is not high enough. We are not at liberty to give our identities." The male voice said diplomatically.

"Very well. _Valkyrie_ out." Renate disconnected the comm, lost in thought. She decided she would have answers on this, and she knew who to get it from.

* * *

><p>"Cut off their retreat! 2nd and 3rd company beam ahead of them! Kill them all! It is because of these abominations that our High Councilor, the father of our Empire, is dead!" Hiel snarled as he ran through the nearest clone with his sword. His comm crackled.<p>

"General Hiel, this is Legate Le'Nae. I have four more Alesian ships inbound."

"There are over fifty Alesian ships in orbit now. What is so special about these inbound ships?" Hiel demanded.

"Sir, they claim they have the High Council on board. They are requesting immediate clearance to the surface upon arrival." Hiel considered the new information. The other four members of the High Council, the most powerful people of the Empire, were coming here. He did not realize they would come in person, but he knew why they would come.

"Of course. Give them clearance and get down here as soon as possible. They will want to debrief you as well." Hiel said as he walked back to the clearing. It was only a minute later that Renate met him. She stopped as soon as she saw him, a look of shock on her face.

"Yes, Legate?" Hiel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You're…..covered in blood." Renate stammered out. Hiel looked down and saw he was coated in scarlet. It was even caked and drying in his hair.

"Oh yes. That." Hiel's lips curled into a sneer.

"Don't worry. None of it is mine." He laughed coldly as he looked to the sky.

"I wonder if it'll rain soon. A good battle always needs rain for the survivors to shower in."

"Too bad Amann's assassins survived." Renate noted coldly.

"It is a shame. I would kill them all myself, but I get the feeling the High Council will want to question them. Politicians." Hiel sighed.

"Can he be revived?" He asked her.

"I do not know. His body is in the _Angelan_'s medical bay. The Healers are working on reviving him, but there was a lot of damage. They tell me it might be impossible. They will know more in a while, or so they say." Renate sighed, tired from the day's events and sorrow for her old friend. Hiel looked at her curiously as he placed a hand on her shoulder. The gesture was rare for him, and it took Renate by surprise.

"Legate, do not blame yourself for his death. You did what you could." Hiel said as Renate stared at him. This was most unlike him. Even to close friends he was always cold and distant.

"It was my incompetence that got my men killed. It is what got Amann killed." She said in a whisper.

"No. The fault was his, and mine. I should have brought more forces to this world despite Amann's orders. He would be mad at me, but alive." Hiel said heavily.

"Curious. You do have some compassion." Renate said.

"Amann was like an older brother to me. We were enemies at the Academy, but he gained my respect. I would have died for him." He paused, somewhat uncomfortable by the admission.

"Don't go spreading that around." Hiel stated.

"This is really weird. The Mind Healers all diagnose you as a sociopath with psychotic tendencies." Renate stated. Hiel just smirked.

"It would be somewhat accurate. Then again, I do enjoy screwing around with such useless people as Mind Healers. They know little if anything at all." He chuckled as the two fell into a companionable silence.

"I do have another question for you."

"Go ahead." He waved for her to continue when she hesitated.

"The Shadow. What does the ship and her crew belong to?" Renate said. Hiel frowned at her.

"That is something I cannot let you in on. Not unless you swear an oath to me to not reveal anything. And you must join the group that ship belongs to."

"It depends on the group, General. I can however hold an oath of secrecy."Renate said stubbornly. Hiel smiled.

"Fair enough. I suppose that is the most I can ask for." Hiel looked up at the sky before he continued.

"The _Shadow_ is a one of a kind vessel, a prototype. She is the ultimate combination of Alesian and Angerian stealth technologies to make her go unseen by any known sensor. Alesian, Asgard, Nox, Furling, Ori. You name it, she can evade it." Hiel smirked as Renate appeared shocked.

"Any sensor? Even our own?" Renate said, astounded by the stealth ship. This was a very powerful capability to have.

"Yes. About the only thing powerful enough to see her is the planetary arrays around Alesia, and only then at extremely close range. Close enough that she can slip past Alesia's entire defense grid and land if she wanted to. As well as she should. The _Shadow_ costs as much as a dreadnought and she's barely frigate sized. Amann financed much of the work out of his personal fortune."

"A stealth ship." Renate muttered.

"Precisely. We have five more like her building now. Perhaps you'd like one? Keep you out of trouble with Asgard trickery." Hiel smirked. Renate leaned in closer.

"Who is this "we" you speak of? Who does this vessel belong to if she is not a member of the Imperial Fleet?"

"She belongs to a group Amann and I are members of. The Death's Hand. A secret order that is charged with the destruction of the Empire's enemies. Enemies that are otherwise untouchable due to their status or power. We deal with enemies outside and within."

Renate was silent as she took in the new information.

"This is rather disturbing." Renate said. "I can appreciate your goals, but it is a very slippery slope you tread."

"I never said it was easy." Hiel said with scarlet eyes watching her.

"I would like to know more before I decide."

"Of course. If you do not decide to join, your word that you never reveal our existence will suffice." Renate nodded.

* * *

><p>SG-1 stared out of the shielded cell, their eyes taking in the squad of Alesian guards standing outside of the cell. They appeared in an evil mood, judging by the glares that were being sent their way.<p>

"This appears to be bad." Daniel remarked.

"Indeed, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c said with a raised eyebrow. Metrinos remained silent, withdrawn from the rest of the group. He still felt remorse for killing his student even if it was necessary. He had lost his family during the war with the Wraith, the only survivor of his family was his daughter. And Amann and Hiel were very much like younger brothers or sons to him.

Footsteps echoed outside the cell as several Alesians in uniform entered, followed by a dark haired woman in fur lined white robes. Renate was at her side.

"Is this the welcoming committee?" O'Neill asked sarcastically.

"Silence your tongue or I'll cut it out." Renate said in retort, still angry at the loss of her comrades. The other woman looked into the cell, her blue eyes missing little. Metrinos thought she looked vaguely familiar, though he could not for the life of him place her.

"You are a rather unremarkable group with the exception of Metrinos, yet your actions decide the course of empires. Even ours." The Alesian woman said after a moment.

"Oh?" Daniel said. Blue eyes flickered to him as she replied.

"You have decided a question the Alesians have asked themselves since our civilization was founded, the question of what should we use our resources and power for. Our people have been divided into three political factions over this one question alone. Amann Adar was the leader of one of the factions. The most militaristic of our people, they favored using our might to bring civilization to the galaxy. You could call them imperialists." The woman paused to reconsider her words.

"I am the leader of the faction in opposition to him, though we do not disagree with his motives. Merely his methods. We are more in favor of making Alesia more of a republic than an Empire. Something we have labored to do for thousands of years. Your actions have proven his methods are not the way to achieve greatness for our people."

"Glad we could solve your political problem for you." O'Neill joked. It was the wrong thing to say. The woman's blue eyes flared as she thrust out her hand and sent them flying into the back wall.

"Amann Adar was many things but he was never a problem! He was a great leader, a man of vision. He was also a patriot, a caring father, and a loving husband! My husband!" Lucia Adar, High Councilor of Alesia, shouted in anger.

"And you killed him." Her blue eyes blazed brightly. The same eyes that her son has.

"Fortunately for you, Alesia desires a peace treaty with your people, and those of your allies. I have taken the liberty of contacting representatives of the various worlds involved in this conflict." Lucia said, her hands crossing in front of her as she looked at them.

"How is Amann?" Metrinos asked quietly.

"The Healers are working on him. It is still too early to tell." Lucia looked at the guards.

"Release the prisoners." She commanded. The guards looked hesitant, Renate in particular looked put out.

"Do it." Lucia's tone left no room for argument.

"At once, Madam Councilor." The guards lowered the shield to the cell. SG-1 stepped out of the cell.

"The conference between all of the races involved will take place on Alesia in three weeks from today. Inform your leaders. We will await your signal before your arrival. The centurion at the _astriaporta_ will issue you the proper coordinates and frequencies to contact us." Lucia said. Metrinos looked at her more closely. He had never met her before, but his first impression was that she was a very dangerous woman, perhaps more so than Amann himself was. She wielded power with the grace that few possessed, and her eyes betrayed a fierce intelligence that spoke volumes of her willpower. He wondered how the two were married when they were opposed in political terms. A small smile crossed his features. Their married life must be exciting. The smile faded as he remembered his own wife, dead at the hands of the Wraith.

Lucia noticed all of this, a slight frown crossed her features.

"What?" She asked him.

"Nothing, Councilor." He waved at her as he followed SG-1 out of the chamber. The next few weeks promised to be interesting. Lucia waited until they were out of the chamber, then turned to an empty space next to her.

"What do you think?" She asked the air. Three forms shimmered into existence as she asked the question. They were the other three members of the High Council, the most powerful political figures in the Empire.

"A very interesting group. I wonder what their economic system is like." Demios Din commented. He was a man of medium build, with graying curly hair and a goatee. His blue eyes were twinkling in merriment.

"Another discussion on economics, Councilor? Don't you get tired of manipulating it?" The blond haired woman asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"Never Alexis. It is the lifeblood of any civilization. So much of a people are defined by economics. And I do not see you complaining. After all it does fund your medical area of expertise."

"That's Master Healer to you, Demios. I did not waste my education in the healing arts and running the Healer Corps to be called by a common name." Alexis said with a smirk, her tone playful.

"I bow to your superior education, Master Healer. Though your twin brother doesn't seem as concerned about titles as you are." Demios said with a mocking bow.

"That's because Amann is an idiot." Alexis Adar said.

"You only remind him he's an idiot about five times a day." Lucia smirked at her sister in law.

"Well someone has to deflate his ego. Though I admit that you deflated his ego quite a bit when you were made a High Councilor." Alexis shrugged.

"He certainly didn't expect it. I don't think he expected us to be married a century or so later as well." Everyone laughed at that.

"The bets involved were high. Fortunes were won and lost the day you two married." Demios said with a grin.

"You did rather well yourself, Father." Lucia said to Demios.

"Indeed." Demios made a show of brushing his robe.

"An official ego deflator. Can we work that into a title of some sort?" The last woman said. Unlike the others, she was not Alesian. She was a Drow. The exiles of Amann were sent to the Drow homeworld, called Darro in their tongue, but otherwise known as Alesia. The Lanteans were hoping if the harsh climate of Alesia did not kill them, the isolationist and fierce Drow would. Instead Amann made peace with them and founded the Empire. She was shorter than the others at only five feet even, her coal black skin and white hair giving her an ethereal look.

"I'm sure Amann would be so pleased with that." Lucia said with a laugh as she activated her comm.

"Councilor Lucia Adar to _Angelan_, four to beam up to the infirmary." She said. With a flash, they were deposited outside the large infirmary of the enormous Alesian dreadnought. Healers nearby gave them a startled glance as the group walked in.

"Healer. Where is my husband?" Lucia asked the aide at the desk.

"He is in isolation room three. Master Healer Curio Delesa is working on him now." The aide replied.

"Ah yes, Delesa. I know him. One of our finest healers." Alexis assured Lucia, knowing she was worried.

"Thank you, healer." Lucia said as she walked past the aide. She turned and walked past several rooms until she came to the one she wanted. She entered. Several Healers were gathered at various terminals, but her eyes found the man next to the medical capsule that held her husband. Healing devices surrounded the cylindrical tube, providing a boost to the healing gel the Alesians use to repair traumatic injuries.

"Master Healer." She said softly as he turned toward her.

"Madam Councilor. Councilors." Curio Delesa nodded in acknowledgement.

"How is he, Healer?" Lucia said as he walked over to the controls to the capsule, technicians and other healers moved around monitoring his status. Curio waited a moment, consulting his board readouts before answering her question.

"His injuries were severe. The patient suffered massive shock and trauma to his internal organs consistent with particle beams and explosive weaponry.. As you know, revival from death is a hard thing for our kind, especially with the amount of damage his body sustained." Curio said primly as he adjusted a few settings.

"And? Will he survive?" Lucia asked.

"Yes. I believe so. I suspect a lesser man would not have survived." The healer stated calmly.

"He was always a stubborn one. He is too contrary to die." Lucia said with a small smile. She looked at her husband, naked as the day he was born save for the small breathing mask over his mouth and nose that kept him breathing as well as administering medicine.

"We will do what we can for him of course." Curio said.

"If you do not mind an extra set of hands, I can be of assistance. My specialties were battlefield injuries and contagions." Alexis said.

"I know of your reputation, Master Healer. Your assistance would be welcome." Curio said, meaning every word. She was an excellent healer considering that she was Amann's personal physician. Her credentials were impressive, graduating at the top of her class at the Atlantis Healer Institute. He didn't really care about addressing her as a Councilor. Master Healer was more impressive to him than a political rank.

"Keep me informed. I have several matters to attend to." Lucia said as she walked out.

"Where shall we begin, Master Healer?" Alexis said as she looked at her brother's readouts.

"Currently we are repairing his internal organs, Master Healer. We will move on to repairing the external damage once that is completed. Infection has set in, but it is under control." Curio moved over and adjusted a few settings on the painkillers. Alexis nodded. This man knew his business.

* * *

><p><em>Darkness. Pain. Cold. His hands twitched as he dreamed, lost in his own memories. He dreamt of past successes, and past failures. The totality of his life was being reviewed through his own eyes. Soon he would awaken, but it was not his time yet to do so.<em>

* * *

><p><em>AN: And I am back. Hope you like the chapter. Rate and review!_


	18. Reflection

**Stargate: Golden Dawn**

**Chapter 18: Reflection**

* * *

><p><em>"The hottest fire forges the strongest steel."<em>

_**-unknown saying**_

* * *

><p><em>Lucia Din. The woman that led the Republic faction and also the biggest obstacle to his political ambitions. She was a thorn in his side. Her rise to power was meteoric as she became the youngest Lower Councilor of Alesia in history. When she spoke, the masses listened to her every word. He gritted his teeth in impotent annoyance as she swayed yet more people to her cause. He did what he could to give the people a voice in their government, knowing that absolute power led to absolute destruction of an empire, but this was something different. She actually advocated that the Empire become a republic of all things, with a democratically elected High Council to boot! The whole notion was ridiculous to him. He himself has seen democracies fail to maintain the best interests of the people they were sworn to serve. Not one democracy has succeeded indefinitely. It always collapsed into a dynasty of political figures that maintained their grip on power much like autocratic families did in monarchies. It was possible to have republican elements and make their system of government work, but democratically elected leaders are inefficient and wasteful. Worse off, it promoted those worst suited to power, for they craved it more than any drug. <em>  
><em><br>He himself never wanted power for the sake of power. He wanted to have the ability to change things to his ideal. The universe united and strong underneath one banner. The republic faction would never understand this. How often they praised him for his role in founding the Empire, then turn around and call him a dictator bent on domination and conquest. It was infuriating to have them undermine him at every turn. Didn't the fools see that a benevolent ruler conditioned to serve was better than some imperfect system? And he would be a hypocrite to not spread their technology and ideals around where it would do the most good under their firm guidance. A parent has to teach their child before they grow up, like the infant races. Even the republicans agreed to absorbing more worlds into the Empire itself, but only if they come voluntarily._

"His readings seem strong today. I think he may even be ready to emerge. But we will err on the side of caution, just in case. One more day." Master Healer Curio Delesa said to one of the technicians.

"It seems that way." Alexis said as she looked at the readings. "We should keep emergency equipment on standby when we bring him out of there. The healing tank can be disorienting to those in it when they emerge."

"Yes it is. They describe it as being reborn." Delesa tapped his datapad and administered more drugs. The patient would need them in order to keep his bodily functions healthy inside of the tank. Muscle atrophy would set in if the drugs were not administered, and he doubted Amann Adar would have the time or the patience to submit to physical therapy. The only downside is they were addicting and could give the user a medical high. The Healer sighed. One thing at a time.

* * *

><p><em>He walked along the hallway, the Consul Custodes nodding to him along the way from their places against the wall. He acknowledged them with a small smile and a nod. It was prudent to be polite to those that guarded your life and happened to be in reach of weapons when you had nothing nearby. History was replete with leaders assassinated by their own guards. Besides, he liked the collection of the finest Alesian soldiers that guarded his life and those of the two Councils. They reminded him of the Sentinels, who guarded the citizens of the Lantean Empire, which he was a member of before his exile. Magnus Volar walked behind him, an imposing red haired giant who was absolutely loyal to him. A former slave on a world that the Alesians had conquered, he was freed soon after by Amann himself. It was Amann's great pleasure to have done so, and executed the slavers as a favor to Magnus. And he happened to gain a good friend as well out of the deal.<em>

_He came to a door flanked by four guards._

"_Councilor." The guard on the left replied. Amann smirked as he opened the door with a press of a button. Amann strode in with precise steps, the military pace long ingrained into him._

"_I apologize for being late, Councilors, but there was a matter of some importance that I…." Amann trailed off as he looked around the small chamber. _

"_Why hello, Councilor Adar. We have been waiting a while for you to show up." Lucia Din greeted him from the chair off to his right. The other three members of the council looked faintly amused and terrified at the same time. His sister was biting her lip in trying not to laugh while Demios was wincing at what was to come. Taelira was actually smirking, since few things surprised Amann._

"_What are you doing here? In that chair? Only members of the High Council may sit at this table." Amann said, narrowing his eyes._

"_What a coincidence, since I happen to be on the High Council." Lucia said, throwing a smirk his way. She loved throwing that in his face. It was about time someone tripped this arrogant and ruthless dictator and put him down a few notches._

"_Over my dead body you are. You have overstepped yourself this time, assuming a place at this council. You are still a Lower Councilor of Alesia. You may lead the Lower Council, but you are not one of us. The Lower Council hasn't even selected a replacement for Mikoros." Amann said, referring to the retired councilor. To him, Lucia Din was an infuriating and impossible woman to deal with. Every time they met, it turned into an argument and she always insulted and belittled him. Insufferable bitch._

_"Actually, as of a half hour ago, they nominated and selected me for the position. The only vacant position is the Lower Councilor of Alesia." Lucia said, her blue eyes lighting up in triumph as Amann's face flushed red._

"_Ridiculous! They only convened an hour ago to discuss the matter. It doesn't take only a half hour to decide who sits on this council! It's why I went to talk with High Command while they debated the matter. Are you saying that it only took a half hour to figure out the candidates, discuss each one, have the others step down, and formally vote? That has to be the shortest vote on anything!" Amann said angrily._

"_Indeed. Almost all of them selected me." Lucia said with a bright smile, leaning back in her chair with her leg crossed over the other. Amann just glared at her as she continued._

"_Councilor, what's done is done. We do not like each other very much. We can only serve our people." Lucia said smoothly._

"_Fine. You want to sit on this Council, you've better put in the work." Amann snapped as he took his seat. He noticed that she had to pick the chair closest to him. Probably to torment him some more._

"His readings are normal. We will revive him in a few hours." The healer said to Lucia Adar.

"Excellent news. What do you think, Angerius?" Lucia said with a smile as she addressed the person next to her. His name was Angerius Maximus, the leader of the largest Angerian conglomerate in the Empire, and also happened to be the father of General Ayen Theftus.

"Eh, no idea. The real question is, do you think your husband will wake up if I do this?" Angerius said as he tapped the glass loudly.

"Hey Amann, you gonna wake up?" He said almost obnoxiously as he kept tapping the glass. Lucia sighed. He might be as old as some Alesians, but he still acted like a child at times. Considering they were another offshoot of the Alterans that happened to be more primitive, it was rather disturbing to her that all they did was smuggle, cheat, and steal. Still, they did aid the Alesians during the exile. Without Angerian supplies, the Alesian exiles might have perished. Of course, the Angerians would have never done such a thing if their colonies weren't near the Wraith colonies, and were left to fend for themselves by the Lantean High Council. If it wasn't for a Lantean Fleet Captain named Amann Adar that intervened and drove the Wraith back, the Angerians would have not have been able to relocate to the Milky Way with most of their spacefaring fleet and civilians.

"Come along, Angerius. We have much to discuss. I am sure my husband will need his rest." She waved him along as they left.

* * *

><p><em>Surprise. That was what he felt as the fist connected with his face. Before he could recover, he felt fire lance through his chest. Oh Ascended, it hurt. He coughed violently as fluid entered his lungs, trying to breath as he clutched at his chest. He tried to scream through his agony, but only a gurgle escaped. Looking down at his armored hands, he saw blood smeared all over. He felt his life force ebbing away as blood flowed down his armor. Looking up, he saw his old mentor raise his hand as a wave of fire in the form of a phoenix rushed at him. With his last strength, he raised his hand and formed a shield. It cost him all the remaining energy he had. The fire phoenix smashed into his shields, straining the remnants of his power. He flew back and hit the wall with a painful groan, but he was alive.<em>

_He felt triumph as the attack failed. Perhaps he could win this after all. He got up shakily and began to gather his will to strike back when he heard a shout. He looked over as a stream of yellow drones flew at him. Panic set in as he screamed out in useless fury. Fire encased his shield before two new sources of pain flared on his shoulder and stomach. All he felt was a whirlwind of pain, falling to his knees. He looked up at Metrinos, feeling betrayal from someone he looked up to._

_Darkness took him. He felt cold and wet. Submerged, yet there was air. Confusion set in as he tried to open his eyes, but it was bright. Gel seeped in as he closed them quickly. Where was he?_

"He's conscious. Drain the tank and get medical equipment ready." Master Healer Curio Delesa said.

"Good. Prepare to receive Councilor Adar." Alexis Adar said to the remaining staff. She watched as the tank was drained. Amann slumped in the tank, his body pressed against the side as the tank was opened.

"Councilor Adar, can you hear me?" Delesa said as he leaned in to take readings.

"Looks good. Heart rate is good, breathing normal. All readings nominal." He stated to the other healers.

"Councilor Adar, can you hear me?" He leaned in to grab him, but was waved off. Amann opened his eyes finally and stared up at the crowd of healers. With an effort, he stood up, one hand steadying himself against the tank.

"Yes. I hear you." He said as he took a step out.

"How are you feeling?" Another healer said to him.

"Cold, wet, hungry, and naked. I suppose it wouldn't kill you to get me a set of clothes." He said with sarcasm and irritability in his tone. There was a titter from the younger female healers at his statement. Amann brushed the wet hair out of his eyes and glared around until the sniggers subsided.

"Right away, sir." A healer said as he walked out of the room.

"How are you, brother?" Alexis asked her younger twin, unperturbed that he was naked and irritable. She was after all his personal physician.

"Not as bad as I could be. Status?" Amann said grudgingly.

"We lost control of the barrier. We won the actual battle, but lost the objective as it were. Now hold still, I have to get another reading." Alexis said as she scanned him again. Amann waited a few seconds until she was done.

"What else?" He asked her.

"Lucia is here. She negotiated with the other races that attacked us. There will be a peace conference in a week." Amann's eyes widened as he swore.

"That's just great. Diplomacy our enemies to death." Amann muttered in annoyance.

"It will bring us peace." Alexis reminded him.

"A bad peace that we gain nothing out of. That's almost worse than war. Peace should be negotiated to our advantage." Amann said sternly. Alexis sighed. Another old argument between them.

"Why is it so bright in here? And you are talking really loudly." Amann said, pressing a hand to his eyes.

"I'm not talking that loudly. And it is actually dim in here. You are experiencing sensory feedback. You haven't used your eyes or ears for a while, so you will be extra sensitive to sound and sight for a while.

"That explains it. Is that person you sent to get my clothes knitting them by hand?" Amann demanded. As if on cue, a Healer walked in with a robe and draped it over Amann's shoulders. Amann fastened it around himself

"Come Councilor, to the recovery room."

"No, escort me to my quarters." Amann said defiantly. He hated the nagging of Healers, even his sister grated on his nerves.

"It is ok, Healer. My brother can be very stubborn. I will ensure he gets the proper treatment. And he will try to access reports and work right away. Limit his access for now until I say he is recovered." She said sternly to both her brother and the healer. Both nodded despite their better judgment.

"Good. Follow me." Alexis said to Amann. He nodded and followed her as they walked along the hallways. Men and women saluted as they walked past.

"You will get rest, Amann. I will send food for you in a few minutes, and you must eat right. Otherwise I will come in and force feed you." Alexis threatened, a smile played on her face.

"Yeah yeah." Amann muttered to himself, annoyed he was being nagged.

"And if I catch you working or reading reports, I will take all of it away and make sure you cannot attend functions for a month."

"Really Alexis? I am perfectly fine." Amann protested.

"Really? You were mostly dead all day." Alexis said sarcastically. Amann filed that under _things he never wanted to hear again_.

"That's only the second worst thing you said all day." He fired back.

"What was the first?" She asked in mock sweetness.

"Telling me Lucia is here." Amann said, unable to contain the smirk he was trying to conceal. Alexis laughed at that as they arrived at his quarters.

"Get some rest, brother. Plenty of time for work later on." She said as he opened the door.

"Yes yes. Good night." He said as he walked inside, the door shutting behind him.


End file.
